Runaway love
by Gbaby808
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome have been best friends for years, but when they turn 17 things start to heat up alittle too much for their parents liking.....
1. Chapter 1

Runaway love By:Gbaby808 

"Moma I don't wanna go"kagome wined. This was kagomes first year of school she was 4 years old and starting kindergarten.

"relax kagome everything will be fine"Kagomes mom said leaving kagome

"but but"kagome said as her mom waked always. Kagome started to cry of sobb, tears ran down her face as she walked across the play ground. She sat down on a swing and sobbed some more

"hey girly you ok?"a voice said in front of her

"yeah I'm fine"kagome said looking up at a boy with long sliver hair and wearing a red shirt with black pants.

"mm..ok then"the boy said looking at the girl getting off the swing. She was dressed in a jeans dress with her hair in two pony tails. As she got up she tripped over a rock, he caught her in his strong arms and then helped her stand up.

"Are you ok"He said looking at her

"yeah I'm fine my names kagome by the way"kagome said standing up on her own

"my names inuyasha nice to met you"inuyasha said smirking at her

"inu-yasha can I call you yasha for short?"kagome

"sure can I can you kags?"inuyasha

"yeah sure"kagome said giving him a hug showing they where friends

"hey inuyasha who's the girl she's cute?" a voice said coming up behind him

"oh hey miroku this is kagome"inuyasha said stepping beside kagome. Kagome just went behind him and poked her head out over his shoulder

"hi"kagome whispered

"she's a bit shy"inuyasha said smiling at her

"she didn't look all that shy giving you a hug"miroku said smirking

"HEY inuyasha, miroku"a girl called walking up to them

"hi sango this is kagome"miroku said pointing to the girl. Kagome stepped out from behind inuyasha

"hi"kagome

"hi I'm sango, and in case you didn't know this dude is miroku"sango said looking over to miroku but he was gone.

"my lady would you bear my child when we are older?"miroku said asking a girl a few feet from them

"Miroku!"sangoi said storming off towards him

"hey kagome want to go on the swings?"inuyasha

"sure"kagome said as she sat down and inuyasha sat next to her

"kagome dear who's your friend?"kagomes mom said coming up behind them.

"mom I thought you left?"kagome

"well I was going to but then I saw my old friend Izayoi"kagomes mom said say her friend stold next to her

"mom?"inuyasha said surprised

"oh Izayoi this is your son"kagomes mom said in joy

"yes it seems they already met"Izayoi

"so your inuyasha your so cute"kagomes mom

"mmm thank you"inuyasha said not sure how to respond

"and your kagome"Izayoi

"yep"kagome

"hey Miota you think kagome can come over today I'm taking inuyasha to a movie"Izayoi asked

"really I'd love it"kagome

"ok then I'll pick you up later"miota

"where do you live Izayoi?"miota

"1635 Shikon street"Izayoi

"really! you live in the big new house are next to us!?!"Miota

"you live just next door the's great you two will be the best of friends"Izayoi said turning to inuyasha and kagome and smiling. As Miota did.

"we already are"inuyasha and kagome both said smiling.

**IN CLASS THAT DAY**

Inuyasha and kagome sat next to miroku and sango, they started coloring. They had to draw a picture of the friends they had made and put their names under it.

Inuyasha's one had miroku, sango, kagome, and his cousin koga. Inuyasha draw a little hreat abover kagome.

Kagome's drawing had sango,miroku,and inuyasha, she drew a little heart above inuyasha

Sango picture had miroku, kagome , and inuyasha.

Miroku had kagome, inuyasha and sango.

"ok class turn them in"the teacher said as the kids headed them in and went back to their seats. The teacher looked at kagomes and inuyashas she couldn't help but smile.

**RING RING RING**

"ok class have a nice day"the teacher said as every one left

"Bye inuyasha, bye miroku, bye kagome"sango said as her dad and her walked away. She saw kagome walk away with inuyasha and yelled

"Kagome where you going?"sango

"I'm going some where with Yasha!"kagome yelled

"ok then"sango

"bye kagome, bye inuyasha"miroku said seeing that sango had left before he could say good bye. Miroku sat next to kagome.

"my dearest kagome would you bear my child when we get older"miroku said grabbing her hands.

Izayoi was near by, she was watching and listening.

"no thanks I'd rather bear inuyasha's"kagome

"Miroku if you don't want to loss you hands your let her go"inuyasha said growling

"ok bye guys"miroku said living with his grandpa

"inuyasha kagome"Izayoi said walking up behind them

"he mom"inuyasha

"hi miss…."kagome

"inuyasha what's your last name?"kagome

"it's"inuyasha was cut off by his mother

"just call me aunty"Izayoi

"ok then hi aunty"kagome

"well lets go"inuyasha said standing up. They walked to the car and drove off to the movies.


	2. kikyofair time

Inuyasha and kagome are now best friends.

"hey girly can I sit here"a voice said from behind kagome. This was their first day of 1st grade.

"hey yasha"kagome said standing up and giving him a hug. He sat down next to her and ther began to talk.

"so kagome I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the fair this week end"inuyasha said blushing

"sure!"kagome

"hey guys!"miroku said sitting across from inuyasha

"hey miroku"both of them said

"so where's sango?"inuyasha said looking at the red hand mark on mirokus face

"I don't know"miroku said letting his head hit the table

"man if you stop hitting on every girl you see sango wouldn't get to mad"inuyasha laughed

"so ture"kagome

Someone started pocking inuyasha in the shoulder so he turned around

"Hi can I help you?"inuyasha

"hi I'm kikyo I'm new here and was wondering if you could show me around"kikyo said trying to sound cute. Kagome glared at her and kikyo glared back they gave each other that 'I hate you look' but inuyasha didn't see it.

"hey guys oh hi"sango said sitting next to miroku who was looking at kikyo along with kagome and inuyasha.

"sure I'm inuyasha"inuyasha said standing up and walking, kikyo grabbed his arm and walked close to him. She turned her head around and stuck her tough out kagome! Then looked back forward and kept walking with inuyasha

"oh no she didn't!"sango

"oh I think she did"kagome said glaring at her

"she's a real beauty"miroku said as both girls turned to him and glared

"I'm mean she's a real cold person"miroku said afraid of getting slapped

THAT WEEKEND 

Knock kncok

"who is it?"miota called from the kitchen

"inuyasha"inuyasha yelled tough the door

"oh inuyasha come in you have your house key?"miota

"yeah"inyuasha said putting the key in then opening the door. Kagome had given hima house key with her parents permission a while back.

"inuyasha kagomes in her room"miota

"ok"inuyasha said walking up to her room

Knock knock

"hey kags you in there"inuyasha

"yeah"kagome said opening the door

"ok mom where going"kagome said grabbing inuyasha's hand and they went to the fair.

At the fair inuyasha and kagome remembered that miroku had dared them to go into the tunnel of love together.

"watch your step"inuyasha said as kagome stepped into the boat.

"aw…. How cure"The person running the ride,and all the people in back of her

"I'm going to kill miroku later"inuyasha said as him and kagome sat in the boat.

"inuyasha how do you feel about kikyo?'kagome had a crush on inuyasha from the first day they met but couldn't tell him.

"she's nice why?"inuyasha

"Oh I was just wondering that's all"kagome. Hey where now half way into the tunnel, inuyasha couldn't help but stare at kagome. He moved closer to her, she turned around and looked at him their faces where only an inch apart. Inuyasha closed that gap in one swift movement, kagome kissed him back. They so parted cause they needed air.

"inuyasha"kagome

"yes"inuyasha kagome brought her lips to his again. They soon parted again, kagome and inyasha looked deep in to each others.

"kagome can I ask you something?"inuyasah

"sure"kagome said their faces getting closer by the second

"would you be my girlfriend?"inuyasha said as they kissed again, parting soon after

"yes I would love to but where in the 1st grade I'm not aloud to date till I'm16"kagome

"I'm not either, I guess we should be friends till then. But can we still kiss?"inuyasha said with a little hope

"only when no ones around"kagome

"ok then"inuyasah said giving her one last kiss as they boat ride ended and they got off.

After the fair 

Inuyasha walked kagome to the poach

"good night kagome"inuyasha said giving her a quick kiss

"good night"kagome said going inside the house. On the other side of the street, inuyasha's father and mother where watching the whole thing tough a window. They closed it as soon as inuyasha turned towards the house

"did you see that?" Inutaisho

"yeah wasn't the sweet"Izayoi

"yeah one day they'll get married"Inutaisho

"yeah but it has to be after the graduates from collage"Izayoi

"It better be no son of mine will get married with out having gone the collage it's a family tradition"Inutaisho

"but inuyasha knows that we told him that sometime ago, and miota told kagome that too"Izayoi

"MOM!DAD! I'm home"inuyasha said walking up the stairs

"hi inuyasha"Izayoi said standing next to her husbon and smiling

"hi son how was the fair"Inutaisho

"good"inuyasha said looking at his parents they looked like they where hiding something

"ok well good night"inuyasha said walking off to bed.

KAGOMES HOUSE

"hi mom hi dad"kagome said walking up to her room

"hi honey we have great news"miota

"what is it?"kagome said looking at her parents

"honey your going to have a baby brother"Tenchi

"really that's great"kagome said running back down the stairs and hugging her parents. Once kagome was in her room she opened her window and right across her window was inuyasha's he opened his as well. Hey made paper airplanes and sent messages to each other all night.


	3. I hate you

Thanks for all the review everyone. As long as I know people are reading this I'll write more.

CLASS 

"ok class Friday we're going to a camping trip. You will me sharing a tent with someone"the teacher said giving a piece of to everyone

"write down the names of four people you would like to shared a tent with, then I will pare you up, but seeing how we have an odd number of students there with be one tent with three people"the teach said sitting down at her desk.

"hey yasha who are you putting?"kagome whispered to him.

"you'll have to wait and see"inuyasha

"fine then"kagome

Kagomes paper

1.Inuyasha

2.sango

3.miroku

4.none

Inuyasha'a paper

1.kagome

2.kikyo

3.miroku

4.sango

Kikyo's paper

1.inuyasha

2.none

3.none

4.none

Miroku's paper

1.Sango

2.Inuyasha

3.Kagome

4.Pretty girls

Sango's paper

1.Inuyasha

2Kagome

3.Miroku

4.none

Sango got up and walked past kagome and inuyasha. She dropped her paper by accident, kagome looked down and saw that inuyasha's name was first one her list. Sango picked it up quiky before anyone could see, inuyasha looked up at sango. Sango saw him look and then ran to the teachers desk. Inuyasha and kagome looked at each other then stood up and gave the teacher their papers. Then they sat back down.

'why did sango put inuyasha'a name first does she like him?'kagome said in her mind

NEXT DAY

"ok class here are the pares"teacher

"miroku and koga

Sango and kanna

………………………

……………………..

……………………….

And our three person pare is inuyasha, kagome, and kikyo" everyone turned there head's to the three.

"oh god"inuyasha said under his breath.

"ok now that you all know who you will be sleeping with, I will and out a list of things you need"teacher

"oh and I would like you to sit next to the person your rooming with so you can get to know them"teacher. Kikyo got up and sat on the other side of inuyasha kagome didn't have to move she was already next to him.Miroku sat next to koga who, lucky for miroku sango sat right next to him cause kanna was there.

"hi inu"kikyo said leaning her head on his shoulder

"hh..hi..ki..kikyo"inuyasha said blushing

"don't touch him!"kagome slapped leaning over inuyasha said pushing her head off him.

"he's mine"kagome said grabbing his arm

"no he's mine!"kikyo said grabbing his other arm and pulling him towards her.

"he's mine!"kagome said pulling him. By this time everyone in was watching but the teacher who left the room to turn in the paring forms to the office.

"he's mine!"kikyo said pulling him back

"he's mine don't touch him!"kagome said pushing kikyo. Kikyo got up and pushed kagome off her seat. Kgaome got up and they started pushing each other.

"miroku help me here"inuyasha yelled ad miroku got up and pulled kagome back inuyasha pulled kikyo back.

"let me go miroku!"kagome yelled

"inu I was so scared thank you"kikyo said getting out of inyasha's grasp and hugging him.

"that's it"kagome said breaking free from miroku and punching kikyo in the face. Kikyo flow off inuyasha, she got back up and punched kagome in the face. Inuyasha grabbed kagome, and miroku grabbed kikyo.

"let me go yasha!"kagome shouted

"kags stop moving"inuyasha

"miroku you pev let me go!"kikyo

"not until you calm down!"miroku

Then the teacher walked in and everyone sat down.

That night 

"yasha I don't want to share a tent with her!"kagome said to inuyasha. Inuyasha was setting on her bed, he and came though her window.

"don't worry kags I'll be there"inuyasha

"maybe I just won't go"kagome

"so your going to leave me alone in a tent with her all night for three night?"inuyasha

"never mind"kagome yelled

"that's the kagome I know"inuyasha said going to the window.

"I'm going to my room it get you something be right back"inuyasha said about to leave but then turned back to give her a kiss. He leaned closer and closer they where about centimeter apart when.

"kagome"sango said busting the door open, and inuyasha fell out the window.

"yasha are you ok?'kagome said leaning out the window inuyasha was in the bushes. His face in the ground.

"yeah I'm fine"inuyasha said getting up

"um.. was I in the middle of something?"sango said bushing at what she saw

"kagome what happened I heard a crash?"kagome's mom said coming into the room

"that wasn't us'Kagome lied

"ok then sango your mom will be here in a few minutes"miota

"sango why are you here?"kagome said worried

"oh my mom got a flat tire and your house was the closet to my mom dropped me off her and her and your dad went to get a tire at the store"sango

"oh"kagome

"now where you and inuyasha about to kiss? Or was I just seeing things?"sango

"um..well you see"kagome said blushing like crazy

"you where oh my god!"sango

"sango please don't say anything"kagome

"I won't don't worry"sango

"good now tell me why did you have…"kagome was cut off her mom calling

"Sango your moms here"kagomes mom

"ok bye kagome talk to you later"sango said leaving as inuyasha came in though the window.

"kagome dear get your things ready for tomorrow now"kagomes mom yelled

"ok mom"kagome yelled back down the stairs

"so kags here's what I got you"inuyasha said giving her a bracelet, with a dog and a cat on it. The dog and cat where covered in diamonds

"what's this for?"kagome

"nothing I just though you might like it"inuyasha said as kagome hugged him.

"thank you yasha I love it"kagome

'I wish you would say you loved me'inuyasha thought in his head

"ok kags I better you see you tomorrw"inuyasha said leaving. He turned around and gave a her a quick kiss then left.

Kikyo's house 

"I can't believe it I get to share a tent with inuyasha"kikyo said to her friend on the phone

"yeah but kagomes in there too"kanna kikyo's friend said

"dam your right I need to get her not to come"kikyo

"the only way she won't come is if she's sick"kanna

"then I'll have to get her sick"kikyo

"how?"kanna

"I don't know let me call my friend naraku he's great and doing these thing"kikyo

"your narakus friend"kanna

"yeah got a prb with that"kikyo

"no, but are you really going to get kagome so sick that she won't go?"kanna

"oh yeah"kikyo

"kikyo you really do want inuyasha"kanna

"duh!"kikyo

"well how are you going to do it?"kanna

don't know I'll ask naraku to help me with that but we go to a school felled with demons, witch,slayers,and mocks I'll just use magic maybe"kikyo

"I don't think you should do that"kanna

"who asked you"kikyo

"know one"kanna

If I get at least 5 reviews I'll write another. But for now bye bye


	4. getting sick

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! If I get at least 5 each time I'll always writ more

"class this is our new student naraku"the teacher said as naruka came into the room

"naruka take a seat next to kikyo, kikyo please rise your hand"the teacher said as kikyo raised her hand and naralu sat next to her.

"ok class I'll be back in a few minutes"the teacher

"let go of him"kikyo said pulling inuyasha towards her

"no you let you"kagome said pulling inuyasha back

"I'm his girlfriend"kikyo said pulling back

"I'm his girlfriend"kagome

"no I am"kikyo  
"no I am"kagome

"I'm only 6 year old Kamaii! I don't have a girlfriend"inuyasha yelled as they both let go

"ice queen"kagome yelled at kikyo

" poor trash"kikyo

"gold digger"kagome

"geek"kikyo said as kagome fell down, naraku stood up and helped kagome up.

"thanks"kagome said turning back to kikyo.

That night

"kagome honey your burning up"kagomes mom said looking down at her daughter. Kagome was lying in her bed coughing.Inuyasha came in carrying a bowl of water and a towel

"thanks inuyasha"kagomes mom said dripping it in the water the placing it on kagomes head.

"oh I'll be right back, oh and kagome your not going on that camping trip tomorrow"kagomes mom said leaving to room to get something

"I guess I'm stuck with kikyo"inuyasha said sitting on the bed by kagome

"no I have to get better"kagome wined

"kag's just go to sleep"

"but I want to go on the trip tomorrow"

"if you rest maybe you can"

"fine"kagome said as inuyasha started to get up and go though the window

"wait where are you going?"kagome

"home I'll see you tomorrow before I leave"inuyasha

"but"kagome

"go to bed kagome I'll see you tomorrow"inuyasha said leaving

"ok then bye"kagome said sadly

"ok night I love you"inuyasha said leaving. With the last thing he said making kagome smile a bit.

"kagome dear I'm back"kagomes mom

"mom I need to go on the trip tomorrow!"kagome

"why cause you don't want to leave inuyasha with kikyo"kagomes mom

"how'd you know?"kagome

"I was talking to Izayoi who got her son to spill about it"kagomes mom

"oh well yeah that's why now let me sleep"kagome said pulling the covers over her and trying to go to sleep.

Next day…..

"mom!"kagoem said getting up it was night time already

"kagome your up I thought you might sleep all day"kagomes mom

"mom did inuyasha leave yet"kagome

"yes he left this morning, he came to see you but you where asleep"kagomes mom

"MOM dive me to camp please!"kagome

"kagome"kagomes mom

"I feel better so can you take me"kagome

"sorry dear I have to go to the store"kagomes mom said getting her coat

"but"kagome

"ask your father"kagomes mom

"ok"kagome said running to find her father

"DAD can you please take me tocamp"kagome

"I'm sorry kagome I'll take you tomorrow after noon ok but right now I have a lot of work to do"kagomes dad said as kagome turned away.

"ok then"kagome said sadly going to her room

CAMP 

"ok kids time to go to sleep"teacher said as the kids went into there tents inuyasha stopped before going in.

"hi inu"kikyo said giving hima hug as soon as he walked in

"hi kikyo"inuyasha said sitting down as kikyo let go

"hey kikyo"kanna said coming in

"kanna what are you doing here?"inuyasha

"we have 10 minutes to lights out"kanna

"ok you want"kikyo

"you guys want to plat truth or dare?'kanna

"sure we'd love to"kikyo

"ok sango come in here"kanna

"what!"sango said coming in she didn't care for kanna and hated kikyo

"sit down where playing truth or dare"inuyasha

"ok"sango

ok kikyo truth or dare?"kanna

"truth"kikyo

"who do you like?"kanna said as fit she didn't already know

"inuyasha"kikyo said giving him a hug

"ok sango truth or dare?"kikyo

"dare"sango

"I dare you to kiss inuyasha on the cheek in front of kagome"kikyo

"WHAT YOUR CRAZY!"sango

"you picked it sango so sorry"kikyo

"fine"sango

"inuyasha truth or dare?"sango

"dare"inuyasha

"wait sango can you get my camera"kanna

"fine be back"sango said leaving

"ok inuyasha you picked truth so I dare you too……

I'm going to end it here for now just to make you wonder. What should kanna tell inuyasha to do?


	5. dare

"ok inuyasha I dare you too go jump in the lake"kanna

"no problem"inuyasha said getting up

"wait I'm not down you have to go jump in naked"kanna

"WHAT!"inuyasha

"you took the dare"kanna

"fine"inuyahsa

"hey I'm back"sango

"hey sango inuyasha has to go jump in the lake naked"kanna

"what! For real"sango

"yeah stop laughing"inuyasha

"ok inuyasha you better go"kikyo said as inuyasha walked out of the tent and to the lake.

"what are you guys doing here?"inuyasha said looking at the three girls behind him

"where going to watch and take pictures"kikyo

"what no way"inuyasha

"fine well just watch"kikyo said putting her camera down.Inuyasha walked out to the end of the dock. He had already left his cloths on a branch my kikyo them.Kikyo snapped a picture

"what I told you no pictures"inuyasha yelled

"To bad inu now jump in"kikyo yelled back

"I'm going back I'm tired"sango said going back to her tent and going to sleep

"inuyasah"kikyo said as he jumped in.Her and kanna took his clothes and ran to kikyo's tent. Inuyasha came up for air and saw kikyo and kanna running away with his clothes.

"dam you guys!"inuyasha

"MIROKU SANGO GET YOUR BUTTS OUT TO THE DOCK NOW!"inuyasha yelled and lucky miroku and koga heared hinm and came out. Inuyasha in still in the water

"Inuyasha what happened?"koga said laughing

"kikyo and kanna took my cloths, now get me a towel!"inuyasha

"ok ok where going be right back"miroku said running to get a towel

"did kikyo take a picture of you?"koga

"yeah"inuyasha

"so my guess is that this was a dare?"koga

"yep you know I never turn down a dare"inuyasha

"here inuyasha man"miroku sid giving inuyasha the towel and he came out wearing it, and waking away

"where you going?"miroku

"to get my cloths back"inuyasha said walking into his tent

"inuyasha?"kikyo

"kikyo give me my cloths back!"inuyasha odered

"mmm well I don't have them"kikyo

"then who does"inuyasha

"kanna"kikyo said as inuyasha left and went into kanna's and sango's tent

"GIVE ME INUYASHA CLOTHS"sango

"no"kanna

"give me them"sango

"why there in yours"kanna said as her and sango where playing tug a war with his cloths

"not your either"sango

"give me those"inuyasha said grabbing the cloths from between them and then going out side and putting them on. Inuyasha then went back into his tent and went to sleep


	6. back home

NEXT DAY…

"ok bye mom see you later"kagome said from the car as her dad took her

"so kagome you happy to go to camp?"kagomes dad

"yep sure am!"kagome

"and your friends with my old friend tashio's son"kagomes dad

"friend?"kagome

"yes he was on my football team in high school"kagomes dad

"really?"kagome

"yep"kagomes dad

ring ring ring

"hello"kagomes dad

"really he did well what he say?"kagomes dad

"really"kagomes dad said laughing

"ok I'll tell her bye"kagomes dad said hanging up his cell phone

"who was that dad?"kagome

"your mom she said inuyasha called from camp asking for you"kagomes dad

"really what he say!?!"kagome

"he said that he's glad your coming kikyo's killing him over there she stole his cloths last night"kagomes dad said laughing

"what dad step on it"kagome

"kagome relax the roads are clear and well be there in about 15 minutes"kagomes dad

"ok"kagome said looking out the window

Back at camp……

"inuyasha I don't see why they won't leave you alone"miroku said as him and inuyasha sat on a log.

"either do I"inuyasha

"I wish girls would case me like that"miroku

"I wish they wouldn't"inuyasha and miroku both signed

"YASHA!"some called

"is kagome calling me?"inuyasha

"only one person calls you yasha"miroku

"INU!"saome else called

"and that's kikyo"inuyasha

"only one person calls you inu"miroku said as inuyasha ran to see kagome

"hey kags"inuyasha said as kagome ran to him she gave him a quick hag cause her dad was still watching from the car, then sango ame and kagome gave sango a hug so that her dad wouldn't think that hug meant a thing.

"hey kagome"sango

"hey sango"kagome

"kag's come with me I need to so you something"inuyasha said dragging kagome off

"what is it yasha?"kagome

"your see"inuyasha said leading her to the dock

"get in"inuyasha said as kagome got in the boat, and inuyasha took off in it

"inuyasha this is so cool"kagome said looking over the side

"thought you'd like it"inuyasha

"can I go in?"kagome

"like swinging? Sure "inuyasha said as kagome jumped in

"yasha come in the water's greart!"kagome

"no thanks"inuyasha

"please"

"no"

"please"

"I don't feel like it"

"ok then what ever you say"kagome said diving back in.Inuyasha was surprised at how fast she gave up.

ABOUT 3 MINUTES LATER

"kagome"inuyasha said looking over the side for kagome.It had been about 3 minutes from when kagome went in under the water.

"kagome"inuyasha said jumping into the water.Once in the water he saw kagome laying at the floor of the lake.Inuyasha swam as fast as he could to get to her.Inuyasha grabbed kagome and sawm back to shore

"kagome.."inuyasha said laying over her

"kagome wake up!"inuyasha said shaking her, he placed her ear to her chest she wasn't breathing.

"INUYASAH KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?"miroku and sango said runnig around looking for their friends

'dam I can save her but what if they see me'inuyasha said in his head

"INUYASHA KAGOME"miroku and sango

"kagomes more important then my pride"inuyasha said to himself. He held her nose and blow into her mouth about 5 times before kagomes started to cough about water.

"kagome your ok"inuyasha said hugging her

"told you I too come in"kagome said relaxing

"inu"kikyo said running to him pushing kagome off him

"inu are you ok I've been looking ever where for you"kikyo said hugging him

"hates it I can't that it anymore!"kagome yelled

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM YOU LITTLE WHORE!"kagome yelled

'did she just swear'inuyasha said in his head

"MAKE ME YOU SLUTE!"kikyo said standing up

"FINE THEN BITCH!"kagome said punching her in the face

"don't call me a bitch! You bitch!"kikyo yelled back punching kagome

"stop!"inuyasha said getting up and kiss kagome to keep her quite

"fine kagome you may have won the battle but I'm going to win the war and the prize that comes with it"kikyo said walking away.

THAT NIGHT……..

"shut up!"kagome

"you shut up I'm sleeping next to him"kikyo

"no I am!"kagome

"no I am"kikyo and kagome walked out of the tent and started killing each other

"ahh..to bad there fighting I was going to ask kagome to be my girl"koga said standing next to inuyasha

"your girl she's my girl"inuyasha

"no mine!"koga said pushing inuyasha

"no mine"inuyasha said pushing back

"mine!"koga

"she's mine!"inuyasha said punching koga. By this time the teacher had called both of their parents but kagomes parents had gone out to see her grandma for the next to days cause they thought kagome would be at camp.

IN THE CAR…..

"Inuyasha I can't believe you fighting with your cousin koga over kagome!"Izayoi

"I thought it was funny, and I leaned our boy can fight"Inutashio said laughing

"ok ok"Izayoi said talking on her phone

"kagome I can't believe you fighting at camp over inuyasha!"Izayoi

"ok kagome your parents you just rather talk to you then have me replete what their saying"Izayoi

"hi mom"kagome said taking the cell phone

"so how much trouble am I in?"kagome

"ok I won't do it again"kagome said hanging up the phone and giving it back to inuyasha's mom

AT THE HOUSE…….

"so kagome how much trouble you in?"inuyasha asked laying on the floor.Kagome was sleeping over on his bed

"none I just can't do it again"kagome

"and you?"kagome

"none my dad was so proud of me that my mom did think she should punish me"inuyasha

"wow it's 12 am"kagome

"yeah we should go to sleep"inuyasha

"ok goodnight"kagome said falling sleep in his bed

"night"inuyasha said going to sleep

My next chapter is called Halloween as always 5 review and I write it


	7. halloween

Thanks for the reviews people you just made it I got 5.LOL.

Knock knock

"hi anuty"kagome

"hello kagome everyone's in the living waiting"Izayoi

It was Halloween everyone was going to go trick or treating. They where going be therm selfs because now that they where in 4th grade they where aloud too.

"hey kags"inuyasha

"hi yasha what your you dressed as?"kagome

"my self"inuyasha

"what are you?"inuyasha said looking at her outfit he couldn't figure it out

"let me give you a hint 'meow'"kagome said purring

"you're a cat"inuyasha

"cat demon aren't I cute"kagome

"kagome I love your outfit!"sango said dressed as a ninja

"thanks sango I like your too"kagome

"um…inuyasha a girl named kikyo is here and kanna"Izayoi said as kikyo came in

"hi kikyo"inuyasha

"hi inu"kikyo

"inuyasha you invited her!"kagome

"um… well you see I"inuyasha said trying to think of a way to say it

"beside what are you dressed as?"kagome said looking at kikyo

"I'm a wolf demon and you're a cat demon it looks like"kikyo

"yeah so"kagome said standing up

"so I hate cats"kikyo

"like I care"kagome and kikyo where getting really angry

"ok kids time to go"Izayou said stepping be between the two.

FIRST HOUSE

"trick or treat smell my feet give me some thing good to eat if you don't I don't care I'll pull done your under wear!"miroku said as the door slapped in their face

"MIROKU!"everyone yelled

"what"miroku

"the next house we go to don't say that!"sango

"fine"miroku

NEXT HOUSE

"trick or treat smell my feet give me some thing good to eat if you don't I don't care I'll pull done your under wear!"miroku said as the door slapped in their face again

"that's it"inuyasha said taking out a piece of duck tape that he had in his bag just in case something riped. He put it over mirokus mouth so her couldn't talk.

"nice one inuyasha"sango

"yeah now we can get candy"kagome

"I'mgoingtogwetyouforthisyouguys"miroku said though the tape

"'sorry miroku can't hear you"inuyasha.Miroku tried to pull off the tape but then inuyasha taped them together to and just stuck the bag to the tape

"um…that's going to hurt when it comes off"kagome

"yeah"inuyasha

A FEW HOURS LATER…..

"mom dad where home"inuyasha said as all his friends came back in

"oh hi honey did you get a lot of candy"Izayoi

"yeah!'inuyasha

"ok good now it's time for bed"Izayoi

"aaaawwwwww"everyone

"ok now there are 2 guestroom"Izayoi

"kikyo and kanna can sleep in the one next to inuyashas room and miroku and ango sleep to the one next to bathroom. So kagome you sleep in inuyasha's room"Izayoi

BED TIME…..miroku and sango

"ok good night miroku"sango

"night sango"miroku said

"sango?"miroku

"mm something wrong"sango

"you don't like me do you"miroku

"what of corse I do"sango

"you don't act like it"miroku said as sango sat next to him

"h well I do you're my friEND!"sango said as miroku grabbed her butt

SLAP!

"night miroku"sango said to miroku who was on the ground knocked out cold

Kikyo and kanna

"oh I can't believe this it not far!"kikyo

"so what are you going to do about it?'kanna

"I can't do a thing with his parents here"kikyo

"ok then go to slweep"kanna said going to sleep

"gezz that's for your concern"kikyo said going to sleep

Inuyasha and kagome

"inuyasha"kagome

"yeah"inuyasha said as him and kagome snuggled a bit closer. Inuyasha and kagome sleep in inuyasha's king sized bed.

"you asked your mom if I could sleep in here"kagome

"no did you"inuyasha

'no"kagome

"that's funny"inuyasha

"yeah it is"kagome

"you sleepy?"inuyasha

"yeah you?"kagome

"no"inuyasha said yawning

"sure your not god night yasha"kagome

"night"inuyasha said giving her a kiss but she was already asleep

The last thing inuyasha thought was 'I can't wait till I'm 16'


	8. banquet

Thanks for the reviews aw… but I only got 5 this time too so sad--.well people are asking me to fast ward in writhing so I just put chapter 7 up today and I'll add 8 and 9 today too. You people happr now?

"Inuyasha!"kagome

"hey kags ready for the banquet?inuyasha

OK now inuyasha and kagome are 11 and in 6th grade it's the last day of school and there is a banquet. Inuyasha is planning on asking kagome to dance but kikyo doesn't like that plan.

AT THE DANCE….

"DJ play a slow song"sango said running up to the DJ

"mmm you teachers paid me to play hip hop and that's it"DJ

"I'll pay you how much?"sango

"$200"DJ

"dam I can only spend 100"sango

"I'll pay too"miroku said coming behind her

"here 200"sango said handing him both mirokus and her money

"ok how many slow songs?"DJ

"3 in a roll"miroku

"ok that will be 15 more dollars"DJ

"here 15"koga said hanging the man 15 bukets

"koga why are you?"miroku

"your trying to get inuyasha and kagome to dance together am I right?'koga

'yeah"sango

"well seeing as kagome doesn't like me……I guess I should just help her be happy"koga

"wow koga you sound so much older"miroku

"what ever just play the song DJ"koga

"ok what songs?"DJ

"um….hush and we belong together"sango

"and the last one?'DJ

"we'll let you know"miroku

INUYASHA AND KAGOME

"kagome would you like to dance?"inuyasha

"um.. sure"kagome. Inuyasha and kagome walked on to the dance floor and the song started. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him as he relaxed in his arms They sawed back and forth to the music.

"'hey look is that inuyasha dancing with kagome?"kannna

"what!"kikyo said turning around. Everyone in the rooms eyes where on them. Inuyasha had become the most popular guy in school he was well known with the girls for his looks and well known with the guys for his fighting. Everyone just knew kagome inuyasha's friend most people thought he should be with kikyo cause she was the most popular girl in school.

"oh that little I'm going to put an end to this"kikyo said walking over to them

"not thtis time kikyo"sango miroku and koga blocked her way to them

Inuyasha and kagome

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should've let you go_

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid_

_I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

Sitting here beside myself 

"kagome"inuyasha

"yes"kagome

"I.."inuyasha

_Cause I didn't know you_

_'Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't_

_Hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

Right here, 'cause baby 

"I lo.."inuyasha

When you left 

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please, 'cause_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together_

"I think I love you, no wait I do love you"inuyasha said waiting for her to respond

"I love you too inuyasha"kagome

"I wish kikyo wasn't around"kagome said hearing her yelling for miroku and sango to move

"she's not so bad I just wish she'd leave us alone"inuyasha

"Inuyasha!"kikyo

"get off him"kikyo sid pushing kagome to the floor

"why you"kagome said getting up and about to hit kikyo but inuyasha stepped in between them.

"kikyo stop I….. I just want to be your friend nothing more nothing less I LOVE KAGOME!"inuyasha said as very one in the room gasped


	9. birthday party disaster

"do you really mean that inuyasha?"kikyo said looking down at her feet

"yes I do and I'm sorry"inyasha said giving her a hug

"It's ok kagome you win but inuyasha I'll always love you no matter what"kikyo said as all the lights went on and everyone went to sit down.

"thanks kikyo"kagome sid giving her a hug

"for what?"kikyo

"for giving me and inuyasha a chance"kagome

"no need to thank me"kikyo said walking to sit next to kanna and naraku

INUYASHA AND KAGOME 7TH GRADE

"inuyasha"kagome said walking into the pool

"hey kags you made it"inuyasha said hugging her

This was inuyasha's 13 birthday party and it was at his family pool. Kikyo and kagome where friends now and kikyo was also friends with sango people would call them inu's girls cause inuyasha would never let anyone hurt them that he didn't trust, and they all hung out with him. But kanna and naraku still hated kagome for a reason no one knew they would do anything to embarrass her.

"would I miss it you live right next door"kagome said giggling

"kagome!"kikyo and sango called walking over to them. Kikyo wore a pink bikini with flowers on it, sango wore a blue one piece, and kagome wore a plan red bikini.

"hey kikyo hey sango"kagome said till hanging on to inuyasha. Kikyo and sango started laughing

"what's so funny?"kagome. Kikyo walked over and whispered in kagomes ear

SLAP!

"inuyasha you pev.!"kagome

"what I do?"inuyasha said rubbing his face

"your where toughing my butt you pev."kagome

"I was?"inuyasha

"I think you talk to miroku to much"sango said laughing

"ok bye kagome I'm going to see if miroku is hitting on some girl again"sango said going away

"KIKYO!"kanna

"kanna wonder what she wants I haven't talked to her in months"kikyo said to her self walking off

"yasha are you ok I'm sorry"kagome said toughing his red cheek

"yeah I'm find"inyasha said standing up and pulling kagome close

"there was something I wanted to do now what was it oh that's right"inuyasha said as his face moved loser to kagomes and her moved closer as well

"AH UM!"inutashi said from behind inuyasha and kagome

"AAAHHHH DAD"inuyasha said as him and kagome fell into the pool. Then came quickly back to the surface

"dad I was she was aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"inuyasha said trying to think of something to say. He dad beet do to inuyasha and said.

"don't worry I won't tell your mom"inuyasha's dad stand before getting up and walking away. Him and Izayoi where going on a trip to see inuyasha' older brother sesshomaurs house and his new girlfriend Rin they would be gone for a weeek. They where already leaving the house, and kagomes parents where at camp with sota, kagome didn't go cause she wanted to go to inuyasha's party.

"ummm did he see"kagome

"yeah he did but he won't tell mom"Inuyasha

"that's good"kagome

"EVERYONE WHERE GOING TO HAVE A CHICKEN FIGHT!"sango yelled

"ok kagome and inuyasha you two part people up"sango

"I'm going to be the riff"kikyo said sitting on the pool side

"ok miroku and sango kanna and narku (so on so on) and me and kagome"inuyasha said as everyone get ready!

LAST ROUND

"IT"S KAGOME AND INUYASHA VS SANGO AND MIROKU"KIKYO YELLED

"ok lets go"inuyasha said as kagome got on top his shoulders and they started. Sango and kagomw where hand to hand pushing each other. Inuyasha and miroku and where doing to same.

Kanna went up behind kagome and some kind of web like string came out kikyo saw this and was about to yell for kagome to look out but kagome bikini top fell and kagome fell into the water.

"KAGOME"inuyasha yelled diving under and grabbing her he held her close to his chest to take no one could see her. Kanna and naraku where laughing like crazy, sango grabbed kagomes top and kikyo went o get a towel.Inuyasha came up with a crying kagome in his arms, everyone was laughing at her.

"EVERYONE PARTY'S OVER GET OUT!"inuyasha yelled as people went aww and started to leave.

"kikyo pass me that towel"inuyasha said as kikyo passed him a towel and wrapped it around kagome. He carried her out bridal style and into the house. Kikyo, sango and miroku all fallowed.

"suhhh it's ok kagome everyone's gone now"inuyasha said laying on the cough with her and rubbing her back.

"in..inu.inuyasha I'm sorry I wreaked your party didn't I"kagome said wiping her tears

"no you didn't kanna and karaku did"inuyasha said smiling, inuyasha looked over to the others and gave them a look that said 'leave now I'll talk to you later about kagome'

"ok I'm going home now"kikyo

"me too"sango

"me three"miroku

"suhhh it's ok"inuyasha

THAT NIGHT..

"kagome you should sleep at my house till your parents get back"inuyasha said as him and kagome sat down watching a movie

"um.. ok then"kagome said blushing

"you want popcorn?"inuyasha

"sure"kagome said as inuyasha got up and made some popcorn then sat back down. Inuyasha laid down on the cough with kagome laying on her back on top of him. He snaked his arms around her waist making her feel safe.

"want pop corn"kagome

"ok"inuyasha said as kagome tough a peace in his mouth.

"taste good?"kagome

"Yeah but this would taste better"inuyasha said nipping on her neck.

"ohhhhhhhhh"kagome

"you like that"inuyasha

"mmm"kagome said blushing like crazy and inuyasha started laughing

"YOU JERK"kagome said throwing popcorn at him

"a jerk am I"inuyasha said standing up and throwing some back at her

That night they spend more time throwing popcorn at each other then anything else. They used like 4 bags of it.

P.S. I'm 12 people birthday July 25 1994 LOL


	10. Christmas

People thank fluffy's fan for getting me to write another chapter.

"marry Christmas yasha"

"yeah marry Christmas"

"what's wrong with you?"

"my mom and dad won't tell me what they got me"

"they're not supposed too silly"

"do you know?"

"yeah they told me"

"really! What is it?"

"I'm not telling you"

"what why not"

"cause I want it to be a surprise"

"awww come one"

"nop"

"please….."

"nop what till to night"

"dam you"

"what was that?!?"

"nothing"

"that's what I thought"

"bitch"

"what you call me"

"nothing"

Inuyasha and kagome are at inuyasha's house it's Christmas eve. Miroku sango and kikyo are all coming over to see what inuyasha's parents got him.

Knock knock

"I'll get it"

"hello?"

"hey kagome" kikyo said coming inside holding two gifts

"here this ones for you"kikyo said giving her a gift

"oh thank you your is at my house"kagome said walking into the living room where inuyasha was

"hey kikyo"inuyasha said looking at her

"hey inu"kikyo said giving him a hug of cores he hugged her back. Kagome never really minded them hugging anymore.

"here this is for you"kikyo said giving him a gift

"thanks here's yours"inuyasha and giving her a gift wrapped in a pink dotted paper.

"thanks are miroku and sango here yet?"kikyo said turning to kagome

"no not yet"kagome

Knock knock

"I got it this time"inuyasha said standing up and answering the door

"hello?"

"hey inuyasha"sango said coming in carrying a few gifts

"hey sango"inuyasha said letting her in

"Sango"kikyo and kagome

"hey guys"sango said giving them their gifts and then sitting down

"oh guys I forgot remember when we where in 1st grade on that camping trip?"kikyo

"back when you where a bitch"sango said laughing

"hey! Well anyway I got the pictures from them they where in my closet I forgot about them"kikyo said taking them out of her bag

"hey kagome did you even know what those swear words met back then?"inuyasha

"nop"kagome said as everyone started laughing

"OH MY GOD INUYASHA YOUR BUTT NAKED IN THIS PICTURE"sango said looking tough the pictures

"what give me that"inuyasha said grabbing the picture

"kikyo you toke this!"inuyasha

"yeah I thought it was funny"

"awwwww"inuyahsa

Knock knock

"I'll get it"kikyo said standing up.Everyone was putting the pictures back in kikyo's bag

"hello?"

"hello kikyo"miroku said coming in

"hi miroku"Kikyo said as he came in

"HEY MIROKU!"everyone in the room said when they came in

"hey everyone here's your gifts"miroku said giving them their gifts

"I'm going to go get my gifts from the house"kagome said walking out

"hey inuyasha can we see your room?"sango

"What why?"inuyasha

"cause none of us have ever seen it before beside kagome"kikyo

"ok then fine fallow me"inuyasha said walking up the stair

"ok here it is go in"inuyasha said as miroku opened the door and they went in.

"WOW IT'S HUGE!"kikyo

"it's so cool"miroku

"cool?"inuyasha

"yeah number 1)wide screen tv 2) king sized bed 3) trophies 4)every video game in the world and game station 5) mini ice box"miroku went on like that for about 3 more minutes. Kikyo and sango sat on his bed a watched tv. Miroku sat in inuyasha's bean bag chair.

"hey inuyasha have you ever slept with a girl before?"sango said holding his pillow

"Wow where'd that come from!"miroku

"yeah I would ask miroku that not inuyasha"kikyo said as everyone was staring at sango

"well have you inuyasha?"sango. Inuyasha waited a little bit to answer

"no why?"inuyasha

you have lip stick kiss marks on your pillow"sango sid showing him the smeared mark on the pillow. Inuyash slapped him fore head

'dam I forgot to change the sheets after kagome slept over!'

"hey guys"kagome said coming in and giving them their gifts

"lip stick"sango said find a lip stick under the bed

'I wonder'sango

"Kagome this yours?"sango. Everyone turned their heads to sango

"yeah thanks I've been looking ever where for it"kagome said taking it. Miroku sango and kikyo all looked over to inuyasha. Inuyasha bowed he's head so he couldn't see they're looks.

'I'm so dead!'inuyasha

NIGHT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"ok inuyasha you ready for your gift!?"Izayoi

"yes!"inuyasha

"ok"Izayoi said handing him a small box. Inuyasha opened it a took out keys

"house keys?"inuyasha

"no boat keys"Inutashi said as a huge boat came into the pool

"WOW!"everyone

"thanks mom thanks dad I love it!"inuyasha

"can drive it?"inuyasha

"yes you may in fact your all going on the boat for a 3 night and 2 days trip I've already asked all your parents and they drooped of your stuff"Izayoi

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T WAIT"kagome

"ok everyone on to the boat you leave to night"inutashi

"oh inuyasha dear the ships on auto drive you don't have to drive it for now"Izayoi said as they all got on the boat

"ok thanks mom bye"inuyasha said as the boat took of into the ocean

"BYE"everyone called out

"this is going to be great"miroku

"yeah now lets dance!"kikyo said turning on the music and everyone started dancing

"Inu did you remember too put gas in the motor?"Izayoi

"I thought you did"Inutashi

"WHAT how much gas does it have?"

"I don't know"inutashi

"there should be enough to get them back safe"Inutashi

"Oh I hope so"Izayoi

"oh and honey"Izayoi

"yes?"Inutashi

"your sleeping on the couch tonight"Izayoi said going to bed

"what but honey"inutashi


	11. Ships, Air plains, their all bad

Sorry I took so long to update.

"Inuyasha Love it out here"kagome said as she got up the next morning and saw inuyasha sleeping next to her.

"glad you like it"inuyasha said with his eye still closed

"INUYASHA HAVE YOU SEEN KAGOME WE CAN"T FIND HER ROOM!"sango and kikyo said slamming the room door open

"hi"kagome said in a nervous wave

"ah……. Ok then hi"sango

"Get out would yeah I'm trying to sleep!"Inuyasha said sitting up to see kikyo and sango staring at them

"what are you staring at!"inuyasha

"ah nothing"sango and kikyo ran away

FISHING TIME….

"ok everyone grab a pole where going to fish"inuyasha said as everyone sat at the end of the boat and though their lines in.

"I'm going to get the most fish"miroku

"only if you can bet me!"inuyasha. The boat suddenly came to a stop and they heard a boom come form the boat

"what was that"kagome said as she jumped into inuyasha's lap

"I don't know we better go check"inuyasha said as he picked kagome up and ran to the engine room. Miroku and him looked at the engine to see that it was out of gas.

"dam leave it to my dad to forget to up gas in the boat!"inuyasha said coming out from under the engine

"so we're stuck here"kikyo

"where is here?"sango

"looks like where in the middle of the pacific"kagome said looking at a map. They sat around a table in the ships dining room

"now what are we going to do?"miroku said letting his head hit the table

"we have to get in touch with our parents"inuyasha

"how we don't have our cell phones and the radio doesn't work"sango

"I don't know where's the near isn't island kagome"inuyasha

"oahu"kagome

"how far is it?"inuyasha

"about 132 miles"kagome

"ok miroku sango go look for some wood to burn kikyo go look for some thing we can use as a compass, and kagome stay here with me and help me get us to oahu"inuyasha ordered. Inuyasha undid the ships auto plot and took hold of the wheel, miroku and sango put some chairs, paper, tables, and anything else that would burn good into the fire pit to make the boat go. Kikyo found a compass and helped kagome navigate the way to oahu.

"yes we made it"kagome

"come on lets get off this ship garb your bags and money"inuyasha said as they all got off the ship

"um…who are you kids?"a lady at the dock asked

"we got ship wreaked and landed here can you tell us where the nearest hotel is?"miroku

"sure the ala moana hotel just a block or two from here"

"thanks lady"Inuyasha said as they all got to the hotel, and checked in

"inuyasha how can you afford this?"sango

"I used my credit card"inuyasha said picking up the hotel phone and calling his parents

"hello?"Izayoi

"mom"

"inuyasha honey what's wrong why are you in Hawaii?"

"our boat ran out of gas and we had to brun wood so we could make it here"

"oh I'm so sorry about that take a ship back home tonight"

"I'll take tomorrows one it's late here"

"ok then we'll see you tomorrow"

"ok people where staying here to night to go to your rooms"inuyasha said as very one went to there rooms

"yasha?"

"yeah kags?"

"good night"

"good night to you too"

"I love you"

"I love you too"inuyasha said as kagome snuggled closer to him. Inuyasha kissed her on the lips and waited for her to kiss back, after about 10 sec.s he did. Inuyasha rubbed his tough over her lower lip, kagome opened her mouth shyly, inuyasha explored her mouth he pressed down hard kagome tough. Making her moan he climbed on top of her but propped him self up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her.

"Inuyasha kagome I……"miroku said coming in and staring at the two. There was an odd tension in the room.

"hi miroku"inuyasha said getting off her

"what is it?"

"I was just going to tell you that sango slapped me so hard that I think my cheek will be red for life"

"ok then well I'm sure it won't"kagome

"then bye"miroku said leaving as fast as he could

"that was the most award thing that has ever happened to me"inuyasha

"that was the most embarrassing thing to never happen to me"kagome said laying on her belly and putting her head into her pillow.

"yeah well night kags"inuyasha said going to sleep

"night yasha"kagome said going to sleep

Next day…..

Boarding flit 23 gate 14 to Tokyo Japan 

"ok guys lets get on the plain"inuyasha said as everyone got on the plain

"ok what class?"ticket lady

"1st"inuyasha

"ok then go to the front"

"thanks" inuyasha said as everyone sat down and the plain took off.

1 HOUR INTO THE FLIT!

"AAAAHHHHHHH INUYASHA"kagome said as the plain started to rock a lot

"kagome relax just stay here everyone get to one side of the plain I'll be right back"inuyasha said running down the plain looking of a flit attendant, but he could find one there was knowone else on the plain but him and his friends. He ran back to the front

"Inuyasha so what's happening?"kikyo

"I don't know there are no flit attendants and no other people on this plain"inuyasha said sitting next to his friends.They all sat in a circle so that they could stay together.

"hey inuyasha?"kagome

"yeah"inuyasha

"if know ones in this plain but us who's flying the plain"kagome said as everyone got up and ran to the pilot room. Inuyasha picked kagome up cause he didn't want her falling

"PILOT!'miroku yelled as the door broke open,

"why hello there miroku"the chair turned to unveil naraku

"NARAKU WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE PILOT WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ALL THE PEOPLE!"inuyasha yelled

"what people they where fake"naralu said standing up and braking the door to the plain

"good bye"naraku said as he disappeared and things started falling out off the plain.

"AAAAHHHHHHH"kikyo. Everyone ran back into the other room and grabbed onto something. The plain was ripping apart and things where flying out into the water about 50,000 feet down. Kagome lost her grip and fell back to opening into plain

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"kagome

"KAGOME"miroku sango and kikyo yelled. Inuyasha let go and fell back he grabbed a metal piece of the plain with on hand and caught kagome with the other

"KAGOME HOLD ON"inuyasha yelled as kagome held onto his

"INUYASHA!"Kagome yelled as the metal started to rip so they where hanging at the very end of the plain. Inuyasha holding the piece of metal was the only thing stopping them from dieing.


	12. We're all ok

Inuyasha quietly grabbed both of kagomes hands, He pulled them up into the airplane

"everyone stay here"inuyasha said tying kagome to a chair and crawling into the pilots room. He jumped into the front seat.

'yes I can see japan'inuyasha said crashing into the beach. The glass broke and a part fell straight though inuyasha's gut and he knocked out

"HELP SOMEONE CALL 911"the people on the beach yelled as fires trucks and ambulances can down to the beach. Kagome ran into the pilot room and saw inuyasha knocked out and fainted.

"Miss are you ok?"a fire men picked her up and put her on a board, they quickly took her to the hostile along with the others.

ON THE PLAIN

"hurry we need to get this boy to the hostile quick"and fire man said taking inuyasha out of the seat and into the truck. Hey placed a air mask over him.

"where'd you find him?"

"in the driver seat"

"that plain was high jacked right?"

"yeah this kid must have taken the wheel to save his friends"

"who is he anyway?"

"don't know let me check his wallet"

"OH SHIT!"

"what?!?"

"this is Inuyasha Tahashi"

"Tahashi like the famous Tahashi family!"

"yes!"

"how are you sure"

"he has a family photo in here"

"Oh dam if this kid dies where as good as dead"

AT THE HOPLITE……

"inuyasha.."

"wha …..wh…o's …the……re"inuyasha opening his eyes

"yasha your ok"kagome said giving him a hug

"hey kags what happened?"

"you knocked out and they brought us all here"

"where are the others?"

"their all fine they went home"

"and are you ok?"

"yeah I just had a few cuts"

"that's good"

"inuyasha re you in pain?"

"on why should I be?"

"well you had glass go though your body, and they just bandaged it up a few hours ago"

"ok well I'm fine I want to go home"

"ok your parents are outside"

"um..kags"

"yeah"

"can you help me up"inuyasha said as kagome heled him up and he walked in front of her. Kagome turned bright red.

"um..yasha?" kagome said as inuyasha turned around

"what?"

"I can see your butt"kagome said seeing that inuyasha had one of those open in the back. Inuyasha grabbed a pillow and put it over his butt

"WHY DIDN'TYOU SAY ANYTHING!"

"um.. I was…"

"you where to busy looking at it"

"no that's not it I just looked now"kagome said turning redder

"so you look at my butt"inuyasha said in a teasing way

"for get it lets just go"kagome said as they left the room and the hostile

The rest of the year was easy naraku hadn't done anything yet and things couldn't be better

NEXT CHAPTER STARING HIGH SCHOOL!!!!! People I'm fastfording the story cause people are telling me it's going to slow.


	13. Romeo

"Kagome you ready yet"inuyasha yelled from his window

"yeah be right down"kagome. Inuyasha and kagome walked to school together that day

"so you ready for high school?"kagome

"yep and you wanna know what?"

"what?"

"I turn 16 next month"inuyasha

"oh ya that's right I need to get you a gift"kagome said as they walked around that corner.

"you don't have to gte me anything and by the way you turn 16 in about 2 months right?"

"yeah"

"so I guess I have to wait about one month till we can start going out"inuyasha

"yeah and I can't wait, I'm sick of seeing girls throw them selfs' at you all the time"kagome said as they walked up the steps to the school.

"no they don't your just seeing things"inuyasha said coming into the school

"INUYASHA!!!!"all the girls turned their heads from their lockers and yelled his name, most girls loved him by now and that made kagome hate a lot every girl.

"See what I mean!"kagome said to inuyasha

"hi ladys"inuyasha said as kagome came in

"ka-go-me"the girls glared at her, they all new that inuyasha liked her which is why a lot of girls hated her. They walked though the halls girls blew kisses to inuyasha and kagome just glared at them.

IN CLASS THAT DAY……..

"ok class where going to have a play this year to raise money"

"what play are we doing"kanna

"Romeo and Juliet, you can try out for that parts tomorrow after school"

"where do we get the lines?"kagome

"I shall pass out the scripts now"that teacher said giving everyone a script

"Teacher can we vote on who gets to be Romeo" and girl in the back roll said

"um….. ok but only Romeo, ok who wants to try be Romeo?"the teacher said as Naraku, Inuyasha, Miroku and koga raised there hands.

"ok who wants Koga?"the teacher said as about 3 guys raised their hand

"who wants naraku?"about 2

"who wants miroku"the rest of the guys raised their hands

"who wants inuyasha?"The teacher asked as every girl in the class raised their hands

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!"some girls yelled

"ok then inuyasha I guess your our Romeo the teacher said as all the girls cheered

"hello?"a girl came into the class room, she wore a short blue dress and covered her eyes with her red hair

"hello can I help you?"

"I'm your new student" she said moving her hair

"Ay….ayame"inuyasha said as Ayame ran into his arms and hugged him

"inuyasha it's so nice to se you again!"ayame said as everyone was starting at her

"um..yasha how do you know her?"kagome said getting anger that some girl was hugging her inuyasha

"Kagome everyone this is my friend ayame, I met her at camp last year"inuyasha said putting his arm around her shoulder and ayame started to blush

"ok mr.inuyasha seeing as you already know her I think you should show her around"

"well I think that koga should seeing as he's a wolf demon same as ayame

"I'll do it"koga said as ayame took a seat next to him

"yasha do you like that girl?"kagome said a bit worried

"ayame ya if I did then why would I let koga have her"

"hehe yeah your right"

"so are you going to try out for the part of Juliet?"

"yep"

"I hope you get it I don't wanna get a kiss from someone else"

"kiss?"

"yeah remember at the end"

"oh yeah that's right I really need to practice"kagome said reading her script

"hey Higurashi don't count on getting that part"Hinlia said standing in front of her

"oh shut it hinlia!"kagome

"why should I, you know that I'm the best"hinlia said giving inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't touch him!"

"why not I don't see your name on him"hinlia said snuggling him cheek to cheek

"um.. Hinlia I have a lot of work to do so can your please leave?"inuyasha said not wanting a fight to break out

"ok baby I'll be back later"Hinlia said walking away. Hinlia was one of the most popular girls in school, next to kikyo.

"is that how I used to act like?"kikyo

"yeah"kagome

"wow I would hate myself!"kikyo

"that's why I hated you"sango

"yeah yeah yeah"kikyo

"hey kagome I hope you don't mind but I'm going to try out of the part of Juliet too? After all Hinlia is one of the best actress in the class just in case you don't get the part, I'm sure you'd rather have me kiss inu then hinlia right?"kikyo

"yeah thanks"kagome

"ok well I'm going to go check on ayame bye guys"inuyasha said leaving the class

"HEY INU'S GIRLS!" a voice called

"Yeah"they all said

"would you guys take a picture for the year book?"hojo

"sure"they all said sitting together

SNAP!

"ok thanks hope you don't mind but I'm going to puit"inuyasha's girls" at the bottom"

"ok no problem just put why they call us that too"kikyo

"sure, oh and kagome would you like to go to the movies with me this week end?"hojo

"um.. sorry hojo but I can't date till I'm sixteen and I don't like you that why"kagome

"oh.. ok then another time maybe, wait what do you mean you don't like me that way!"hojo yelled

"sorry hojo but I just don't like you that way"kagome

"fine"hojo

LATER THAT NIGHT…….

"so how is your practicing going?"inuyasha said sitting on her bed

"good I need a break"kagome said falling back on to her bed next to him

"I'll help you relax"'inuyasha said rolling on top for her and giving her a kiss, he slipped his tough inside her mouth and started to lick around her mouth

"ohhhh'kagome started to moan though the kiss, inuyasha started to slip his hand up her shirt when….

"SIS I……"sota came running in slamming open the door, inuyasha fell off the bed and handed hard on the floor.

"inuyasha are you ok"kagome said looking worried

"um.. sis dinner is ready"sota said leaving as his mom came up stairs

"kagome is everything alright?"miota said as inuyasha started to sit up rubbing his head

"oh hello inuyasha are you staying of dinner?"miota

"um.. no not tonight"inuyasha said standing up

"ok then kagome come down soon"miota said leaving

"ok bye kags I'll see yeah tomorrow"inuyasha said jumping out the window

"ok bye yasha"kagome said leaving she opened the door and her brother sota got hit in the head

"sota where you listening!"kagome

"um.. will I"sota got up and ran

"get back here you little brat!"kagome chased him


	14. Lip stick

"ok girl here we go for the part of Juliet um.. Hinlia"

"thank miss Miyasota"hinlia said stepping out onto the stage

"Romeo Romeo where for at thou Romeo…………..(bla bla bla bla bla)………………………"

"very good Hinlia"

"ok next up kagome"

"can I have a partner for this one"

"which part are you doing?"

"the balcony seen"

"ok then who will be your partner?"

"I will"inuyasha said stepping out from behind the stage smirking

"Inuyasha this should be very intervening"

"ok then you maybe start"

30 MINUTES LATER…….

"nicely done kagome"

"thank you"

"ok people the list will be up in 1 hour"

1 HOUR LATER

"YASHA I GOT THE PART I GOT THE PART!!!"kagome said jumping up and down

"WHAT I'M HER UNDER STUDY!!!!"HINlia yelled

"GRATZ kagome come on let go we can practice at my house"inuyasha said as her and inuyasha walked out of the school and went to his house.

"mom dad I'm home"inuyasha said coming into the door

"I mr.&miss Tahashi"kagome said as they came in"

"kagome dear are you staying for dinner?"Izayoi said from the kitchen

"yeah mom she is"inuyasha

"what are you kids doing today?"Inutashi

"practicing for the play"kagome

"what play?"Inutashi

"Romeo and Juliet"inuyasha

"ho what part did you get son"

"Romeo"

"really that's great honey! Kagome what did you get?"Izayoi

"Juliet"kagome

"really?"Inutashi

"yes she did now bye be upstairs if you need us"inuyasha said picking her up and running up to his room as fast a possible.

2 HOURS LATER

"inuyasha kagome dinners ready"Izayoi said coming in

"aw.. they fell asleep"Izayoi said picking up their scripts

"I love this story what scene where they on?"Izayoi said looking at the paper

"the balcony scene the best part"Izayoi, said looking at her sons lips, she placed a finger on them then looked at her finger

"AH MOM WHY'D YOU FLICK MY LIP!"inuyasha said looking at kagome and shaking her

"mmm inuyasha what is it?"

"it's time for dinner we fall asleep"

"oh ok then"kagome said as her and inuyasha walked out of the room

"mmm kagome where's red lip stick I should ask her where she got it"Izayoi said walking down the stairs

AT DINNER….

"so inuyasha how's the play going?"Inutashi

"good"inuyasha

"kagome dear how is your brother doing?"Izayoi

"fine he's 10 now"kagome

"oh and kagome dear where do you get your red lip stick?"Izayoi

"um…. Macy's but how did u"kagome

"Inuyasha had some left on his lips"Izayoi said as inuyasha stopped eating and went wide eyed. The room became very tense

"um……… ok then"Inutashi said seeing his wife giving a dirty look to inuyasha

"wow it's 9 already I better go"kagome said standing up

"yeah good idea" inuyasha said taking her to the door

"INUYASHA!"izayoi yelled as soon as kagome left

"yes mommy"inuyasha said walking back into the kitchen


	15. Breaking doors

Thanks for all the reviews guys

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. He looked to see his mom sitting across from him but no dad in site.

"Inuyasha do you know what you did wrong?"Izayoi asked glaring at him

"no mommy…."inuyasha

"then I'LL TELL YOU!"Izayoi said satting up

"NUMBER 1) MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL IN YOUR ROOM 2) NOT PLANING ON TELL ME 3) INUYASHA YOU…"izayoi was interrupted by the door opening

"MOM I CAME TO VIST! Sesshmoru said coming in with his girl friend. He walked into the kitchen to see inuyasha looking very scared and his step-mother looking very pissed.

"hello sess"Izayoi

"hey fluffy"inuyasha

"hey mom hey little brother"sesshmoru said sitting next to inuyasha, as his girlfriend rin soon sat next to him.

"sniff sniff hey inuyasha you smell like a human…human girl…..um… it's sweet…..and you smell all over"sesshmoru said looking at inuyasha. Then looking at his mother who was now glaring at inuyasha angrily

"oh… I see, come rin I'll show you around"sesshmoru said walking up the stairs.

"INUYASHA!!!! I will give you one chance to tell me the truth!"Izayoi said sitting back down. Inuyasha nodded his head, and looked up at her.

"inuyasha what did you do up there?"Izayoi

"make out"inuyasha

"is that it?"Izayoi

"yes"inuyasha

"you sure?"Izayoi

"yes"inuyasha

"Inutashi is he lying?"Izayoi said as inuyasha turned around to see his dad.

"sniff sniff nop"inutashi

"ok then inuyasha your free to go"Izayoi said as inuyasha ran up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door behind him and locked it, then he opened his window and jumped out heading for kagome window.

Inuyasha's house 

"so what did my little brother do this time?"sesshmoru said walking into the living room

"nothing much where's rin?"Izayoi

"she's sleeping"sesshmoru

**KAGOME HOUSE….**

Knock knock 

Kagome walked over to her window and opened it she already knew who it was. Inuyasha came in though the window and sat on the floor

"hey yashie what happened are you ok"kagome said laying her head on his shoulder

"nothing"inuyasha said getting up and sitting on her bed

**INUYASHA'S HOUSE…**

"inuyasha homey come out please"Izayoi said knocking on his door. Inutashia and sesshmoru stold behind her

"INUYASHA SON OPEN UP PLEASE!"Inutashi said knocking on the door softly

"HEY PUFFY ON UP!"sesshmoru yelled. When growing up inuyasha used to crule up into a puff ball when he slept on the floor. So sesshmoru started calling him Puffy and inuyasha would call him fluffy cause of his fluffy fur that he wore over his shoulder.

"OPEN UP!"sesshmoru said ripping the door of it hinges. Inutashi and Izayoi both had anime sweat drops as sesshmoru tough the door down and walked in, with his parent following.

"where'd he go?"Izayoi said looking in the room, she gazed out the window and saw inuyasha in kagomes room.

**Kagome's room**

"kagome I should go now"inuyasha said going to the window. His brother, his mom, and his dad where all staring out the window.

"ok bye inuyasha see you tomorrow"kagome said seeing his family running out the door and sesshmoru outing it back on the hinges. Inuyasha got into his room and crawled into bed, but then

BOOM! His door fell down

"MOM DAD SESSHMORU YOUR GONA GET IT!"inuyasha said running out of his room, inot the living room where they all sat.

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR……."inuyasha growled as they ran away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Izayoi said as inutashi picked her up bridal style and ran.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU GUYS"inuyasha said running after all of them


	16. troble

"inuyasha and kagome center stage"

Inuyasha and kagome walked onto the stage, they turned to the empty chairs.

2 hours later….

"ok people to tomorrows the show….. so go home and relax but be back my 6 tomorrow night"

OUT SIDE….

"hey yasha want to come over to my house?"kagome said as they walked home

"ok but just not to long today I'm going to hinlia to.."inuyasha was interrupted by kagome saying

"WHAT! WHY?!? THE HELL ARE YOU GOING THERE"kagome yelled

"wow kag's claim down ok, she asked me to totter her that's all"inuyasha said as they started to walk again

"I'm not to sure inuyasha"kagome

"relax kag's I'll be god"inuyasha said in a teasing voice. They soon reached their houses, inuyasha went to his and kagome to hers.

"MOM DAD I'M HOME!"inuyasha said walking up the stairs. He grabbed some stuff then headed for the door

"inuyasha where are you going"Inutashi said grabbing his shoulder

"to kag's place"inuyasha said taking a step forward then being stopped again

"dad let you please, I won't do anything"inuyasha

"ok… but just in case"inuyasha turned to his dad! Inutashi put something in inuyasha's hand then pushed him out the door before he could even look at it. Inuyasha looked at what his father gave him and

"DAD THAT'S SICK!"inuyasha yelled at the door, he could hear his father laughing behind it.

'they yell at me for kissing on day and dad gives me condom the next they make no sense'inuyasha thought to himself as he knocked on kagomes door

"who is it?"Miato said as inuyasha opened the door with his house key

"just me aunty"inuyasha said coming inside. Inuyasha started to call kagomes mom aunty after about 3 grade.

"oh inuyasha kagoms up stairs"miato said as inuyasha started to walk up stairs when……

"SOTA GIVE THAT BACK!"kgome yelled casing sota.

"EEWWW…. MOM KAGOME DID SOME NASTY THINGS WITH"sota bumped into inuyasha

"they kid what you got there"inuyasha said looking at the book in sota's hand.

"kagome's diary"sota

"SOTA GIVE THAT BACK NOW"kagome said running down the stairs

"HAHA NEVER MOM YOU WON'T BELELIVIE WHAT KAGOME DID LAST NIGHT!"sota. Inuyasha caught on and grabbed sota running up the stair into kagomes room. Kagome fallowed and locked the door behind her.

"listen kid don't tell your mom anything"inuyasha

"aw… ok the big brother"sota said giving it back to kagome

"thanks kid"inuyasha said ruffling his hair before he left

15 MINUTES LATER….

"ok kagome bye I'll see you tonight"inuyasha said walking out

"ok bye inuyasha leave your phone on"kagome said as he left

RING RING RING

"hello?"kagome

"hey kagome"kikyo

"hey kikyo what's up?"kagome

"do you and inuyasha wanna go to the movies tonight it's Friday?"kikyo

"sorry but inuyasha's at hinlia's helping her study, he left like 20 minutes ago"kagome

"WHAT kagome you know what I herded?"kikyo

"no? what?"kagome

"hinlia went and boot a whole bunch of sleeping pills and her parents are home for the week end!"kikyo

"what!"kagome

"you didn't know?"kikyo

'no inuyasha didn't say anything"kagome

"he might no know"kikyo

"oh I don't have time for this I'm going to call inuyasha, kikyo get over here with sango, miroku, and koga!"kagome

"ok then bye kagome"kikyo, said as kagome hung up and started dialing inuyasha's number


	17. drugs this is way their bad

Knock knock

"coming"hilia said answering the door. She wore a small red dress with a black belt going around her waits(A.N./ My cousin told me to put that…..)

"hey hinlia"inuyasha said walking in

"hey inuyasha come where going to study upstairs that's where all by books are"hinlia said pulling him up stairs.

"um.. where are you mom and dad?"inuyasha said hoping they where home

"oh their on a trip for the weekend"hinlia said pushing him into her room. Her room was huge, she had a large punk table nice wide screen tv. A huge king sized bad pink walls and a new computer.

"nice room"inuyasha

"thanks sit down by the table"hinlia said as inuyasha went and sat on a chair. He put his books down and looked at hinlia

"hey inuyasha want a drink?"hinlia

"um.. ok then"inuyasha

"you want cola, wine, beer, 7 up?"hinlia said about to leave

"waters good"inuyasha said opening his book

"ok then be right back"hinlia said leaving

Knock Knock

"what the fuck do you want?"hinlia said opening the door

"that's not every nice hinlia"Naraku said from the door

"Naraku how's my favorite cousin!"hinlia said hugging him

"I'm fine and wondering why inuyuasha's here?"naraku

"ah.. none of your business, now I'm studying good bye"hinlia said slamming the door shut. Her hands began to glow and she pressed them agents to door. She had put a spell on the house no demon or half demon could enter or leave. With out her taking off the spell, she made her way to the kitchen and pored two glasses of water.

"ok now one puts me to sleep, 3 puts a demon sleep, so… 2 should make him sleeping like drunk sleeply"hinlia said putting two pills in a glass and stride it with a spoon till it was gone.

"I should put one drop of that in"hinlia said looking at a bottle on the counter labeled "non-nightqual"hinlia picked it up and up in about 2 drops. She walked back up to her room and opened her door.

"hey hinlia ready"inuyasha

"yep but here have a drink first we got a new filter and I want to know how good the water is"hinlia said lying

"ok then"inuyasha took the glass she gave him and raised it to his lips about to drink it when……

RING RING RING……..

"hello"inuyasha said picking up his phone and putting the glass down

'dam so close'hinlia tought

"_inuyasha man are you ok!"miroku yelled thought the phone_

"yeah why?"inuyasha

"_give me the phone"kagome yelled_

"_hello yasha"kagome_

"hey kag's what's wrong?"

'dam it's that girl"hinlia though taking her phone out and pulling out the antenna.

"I want you home now!!!"kagome 

"what why?"inuyasha

"_cause cause"kagome_

"look kagome I have to go I'm losing you… see you tonight ok"inuyasha said hanging up. Hinlia pushed the phone back under her chair.

"what was that about?"hinlia

"nothing lets just get started"inuyasha said picking up the glass and drink like half the glass. He then picked up the book and tried to read it.

'whats wrong with me I'm getting so dizzy'inuyasha thought putting the book down

"inuyasha are you ok"hinlia said walking into the bathroom

"yeah I'm fine…..hinlia?"inuyasha look up at the girl. He was to dizzy to see her face well, but her cloths looked like…

"kagome?"inuyasha said dizzily

"yes it's me yasha come on your tried"hinlia said pulling him up off the seat.She had boot an outfit just like kagomes and put on perfume that smelled of villain and lilies.

"kagome what happened?"inuyasha said to dizzy to even look up at the girl

"you just got a little sleep that's all"hinlia said seating him down on the bed.

RING RING

"hello"hinlia said answering inuyasha's phone

"HINLIA YOU BITCH GIVE INUYASHA THE PHONE"kagome yelled though the phone. But hinlia just hung up the phone.

"I'll go get you some water yasha"hinlia said leaving

"ok so maybe I should give him more non- nightqual"hinlia said to herself as she made one more glass of water and put some non nightqual in it. She walked upstairs and gave it to inuyasha

"thanks ka-go-me"inuyasha said drinking it. He blinked and felt better, but when he looked at hinlia he saw kagome.

"thanks kagome"inuyasha said giving her a huge

"your well come yasha, now we can finish what we where doing"hinlia said flipping them over. Inuyasha on the bottom and hinlia on top

"wha?"inuyasha a bit confused

"relax"hinlia said hushing him giving him a kiss, and pulling something out from under the pillow

'it won't hurt that much'hinlia thought to herself

KAGOMES HOUSE

"aaahhhhh where are they!"kagome

"koga sniff out inuyasha"sango said as they left the house

They soon where in front of hinlia house

"AAAHHH KAGOME!!!! SHIT THAT HURTS"inuyasha yelled from inside

"what's inuyasha talking about I'm right here"kagome

"we can worry about that later"koga said slamming into door be being repelled be the spell.

"what that fuck!"koga

"there's a spell on the house"sango said staking the door

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!"kagome yelled damming the door

Will kagome them get there in time? What has hinlia done to inuyasha to make him sream? Will everyone be ok? These are questions that will be answered in the next chapter of runaway love.

PS. 5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPPY!


	18. THE PLAY!

Kagome and sango ganged into the door until the door fell down

"KAGOME GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!"inuyasha yelled from upstairs taking a knife out of his shoulder.

"INU JUST RELAX!"hinlia yelled trying to claim him before someone heared

'did she just call me inu? She never calls me that'inuyasha though pushing her off him.

"who are you? Your not kagome she never calls me inu!!"inuyasha said in rage.

'dam I done for"hinlia thought running out the door she bumped into kagome and sango. Miroku went to get his car so that they could take inuyasha and run if anything happened.

"HINLIA WHERE'S INUYASHA!"kagoome yelled about to bet the shit out of her. Inuyasha fell onto his back, he was to tried and dizzy to think so he just collapsed on the bed.

"his up there"hinlia said running past her and out the door. Kagome ran up the stairs into her room.

"INUYASHA ARE YOU OK INUYASHA LOOK AT ME"kagome yelled shaking the unconscious inuyasha.

"kagome miroku's back lets go"sango said helping kagome get inuyasha up.

**AT INUYASHA' HOUSE….**

"kagome what happened to inuyasha"Izayoi said as koga carried him into the house

"well tell you later"kagome said as they put inuyasha on his bed

**THAT NIGHT…..**

"wha…t….wh…er.e..am…I?"inuyasha said as he started to get up

"INUYASHA YOUR OK!"kagome said giving him a hug

"kagome what happened me head hurts like hell"inuyasha said rubbing his head

"inuyasha just lay down I'll get you some water, and something for you to change into"kagome said looking though his closet. She got out a part of red and blue boxers a long with a white under short.

"here inuyasha you change I'll go get you some water"kagome said leaving

"thanks kag's"inuyasha said changing

NEXT DAY….

"inuyasha are you sure your ok"Izayoi said as her son got into his car with kagome. They where of to the play

"yes mom I'm fine ok"inuyasha

"ok then but be careful"Izayoi

"ok be back after the play"inuyasha

"you sure you don't want us to come?"sesshmoaru

"yes!"both inuyasha and kagome said

"oh looks like you both don't want us there, do you have something to hind"sesshomaru said in a mocking tone. Inuyasha and kagome blush and inuyasha hit the gas pedal.

"ok people lets get started"The stage manager said(sango)

"ok sango you don't have to bit our heads off"inuyasha said getting ready to walk on stage

"I'll bit your head off if I want to now get your butt out there"sango said as the curtain went up and inuyasha walked onto the stage

1 HOUR 55 MINUTE AND 33 SEC. LATER…..

"Romeo Romeo" Juliet(kagome) said getting up off the stone she laid on. She saw her Romeo on the ground unmoving, he held an empty glass of poison(water) in his hand. His eye's closed and face pale.

"Poison has du been tye she'th"Juliet said taking the glass from his hand

'I don't know that I'm saying'kagome though

"and not one friendly drop to help me after tye has left thes unholy world"Juliet

"perhaps some poison left on tye lips to help me fallow tye in death"kagome said as she kissed him on the lips, the kiss was sweet and lasted about 6 sec. before they broke apart.

'how I wish that where me'kikyo along with a lot of other girls tought

"so that's way they didn't want us there"Inutashi whisper to his wife.

"it's sniff so sniff sweet"Izayoi said drying her eye's

"woman"Sesshomaru and Inutashi said

"What was that sesshomaru"Rin said stepping on his foot hard

"yes inu honeey what was that"Izayoi said stepping on her husbands foot

"nothing"sesshomaru and inutashi said in pain for they where wearing high heels

"now tye dragger this is tye shelth!"Juliet said stabbing her self and falling to the ground the curtain closed, and everyone clapped.

"inuyasha kagome that was great"sango said running out to hug her friends

"inuyasha…you can get up now"kagome said pocking him

"yawn"inuyasha yawned getting up

"YOU WHERE ASLEEP!"sango

"I must have fallen asleep laying there for so long"inuyasha said getting up and hugging kagome. Everyone came out behind the curtain to take their bow. Inuyasha captured kagomes lips with his, she pushed back into the kiss.and wrapped her arms around his neck, inuyasha wrapped his armed around her waist and put one in back of her head deepening the kiss. Then the curtain went up, and everyone started.

"the curtain went up right"inuyasha whispered as he pulled away

"yep"kagome said as they looked to the audience

"WWWWWOOOOOOOOO WOF WOF WOF WOF WOF WOF"the boys in the audience started to chant for their doggy friend. Sesshomaru was laughing his head off in his seat as his mother was in aw… his father was woffing with the other's, and rin was aw… how sweet.

"Izayoi"miota said going up to her friend

"Miota hi I didn't see you"Izayoi said giving her friend a hug

"that was quite a faunally they just did"Miota said giggling

"yes it was and with inuyasha turning sixteen next month and kagome the next after him… I know they will be dating"Izayoi

"yes it'll be great!"Miota

"Yes I will, remember when we where their age and dating"Izayoi and Miota smiled and started to day dream, then their faces dropped in horror and they looked at each other wide eyed

"we should talk to them first"they both said

OK people I hope you liked it the next one is called "the talk" it your easily grossed out by the concept of teen sex then don't read it! 5 REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHAPPY. Oh and what do you think they should say to inuyasha and kagome?


	19. Talking

"inuyasha can you come in here?"Izayoi asked from the kitchen. It was two days from inuyasha's birthday.

"sure mom be right there"inuyasha said hanging up the phone

"ok bye dude hope your red mark goes away" Inuyasha said before hanging up on miroku. Miroku had gotten slapped by sango about 3 times, that day.

'He just never learns does he'inuyasha thought walking into the kitchen. His mom and dad where sitting at the table.

' I must be in trouble' inuyasha thought as he sat down

"ok so what did I do now?"Inuyasha

"nothing we just want to talk to you"Inutashi

"ok about what?"Inuyasha said putting his cheek on his hand

" well you see your turning 16 in two days and I no that your going to start dating so…mmmm"Izayoi

"what your mother is trying to say is that we want to talk to you about sex"Inutashi said as inuyasha fell off his chair.

'oh hell' inuyasha thought as he got back on his chair

"ok then"Inuyasha said looking down to the table

"ok you know how baby's are born right?"Izayoi said as inuyasha nodded

"ok then we don't have to tell you that but well we"Izayoi

"how this INUYASHA YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO HAVE SEX TILL YOUR MARRIED!"inutashi blurted out.

"WHAT?!?!?!"inuyasha

"you heard me well this is what your mother wants but… I have no problem with it"inutashi said as his wife glared at him.

"well inuyasha I'm sorry but it's for your own good. I don't think you want to be a father to soon"Izayoi

"but.. but"inuyasha

"no buts inuyasha"Izayoi

"yes son I'm sorry but don't make us ground you"inutashi

"fine ok I get it"inuyasha said as he got up and walked away.

"that was so odd"inutashi

AT KAGOMES….

"kagome dear come here for a minute"Miota said from the living room

"coming mom"kagome said coming in

"so what's up"kagome said sitting in front of her mom and dad

"well kagome we have deiced to let you dateTenchi

"what really thanks to much mom and dad"kagome said in joy

"you can start on inuyasha's birthday"Miota

"I'M SO HAPPY I'M GOING TO GO CALL YASHA AND.."kagome said walking out of the room but was cut off by her mom

"kagome where not done yet"Miota said as kagome sat back down

"kagome there are some rules"Tenchi

"ok"kagome

"First you can't sleep over at inuyasha's house anymore once you start dating unless sango or miroku are there to"Techi

"they have to be sleeping in the same room too"Miota added as kagome blushed she knew why

"Number two you can only stay out till midnight on weekends and 9 on weekdays"Tenchi

"and three no..um…no"Miota tried to say it but just couldn't

"um… what we're trying to say is nosextillyourmarried"Tenchi said fast

"wha?"kagome

"no sex till your married kagome"Miota said as kagome turned 10 different shades of red.

"oh"kagome said not sure how to answer

"ok well I guess that's it you can go now"tenchi

"ok I'm going to go call inuyasha"kagome said running out of the room

THAT NIGHT IN KAGOMES ROOM…

"so what did your parents say that was so important?"inuyasha asked as he laid on kagomes bed.

"hey said I can start dating as soon as you do"kagome said putting in the DVD that inuyasha got for her today.

"really that's great"inuyasha said smiling

"yep, um.. but they said that we… I mean I can't"kagome couldn't say it

"have sex till your married my parents said the same thing"inuyasha said getting up and sitting down

"oh"kagome said sitting next to him blushing

"hey kagome why did you want this movie anyway?"Inuyasha said as he pulled can into his lap they rested on the bed board.

"sango said it was good"kagome said resting her head on inuyasha's chest

"she liked the GRUDGE"inuyasha said I shock

"yep"kagome said as they movie started

SOMETIME LATER….

"hey mom what's kagome doing?"sota asked watching tv

"what do you mean sota?"miota said looking over from the computer

"well when I walked past her room a few minutes ago…"sota was interrupted by his dad

"hey sota I fixed your bike"Tenchi said walking into the living room

"thanks dad"sota

"so sota what about kagome?"Miota

"oh when I walked past her room a few minutes ago I hread moaning like someone in pain or something"sota said as his parents looked at each other

"You don't think?"tenchi

"AAAAHHHH INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"kagome yelled from upstairs as her parents rushed up stairs and broke down the door

"kagome what are you.."Tenchi stopped. Kagome was holding inuyasha so tight it looked like he was turning red. On the tv the grudge was eating someone

"KAGOME I TOLD YOU THIS MOVIE WAS SCARY!"inuyasha laughed and then they both turned to the door, where kagome's parents told there shocked.

"um.. hey guys"inuyasha said staring at them confused

"hi"miota

"well we're going to go now nice seeing you again inuyasha"Tenchi said running away

"yes please tell you mother I said hi"Miota said running down the stairs and closing the door behind her.

That night inuyasha and kagome had fallen asleep watching the movie, kagomes parents decide to let inuyasha stay the night. So they had call his parents to let them no so he wouldn't get in trouble.

NEXT DAY….

"kagome wake up"inuyasha said rubbing her back as she started to wake up

"inuyasha"kagome said getting up

"yeah what is it?"inuyasha

"did we fall asleep?"kagome

"I guess so what to get something to get I'm treating"inuyasha

"sure but I'm treating"kagome

"no I am"inuyasha

"no me"kagome

"no me"

"no yasha I am"kagome said as inuyasha gave her a kiss. He rubbed his tong(sp) along her lower lip, but kagome opened her mouth. As inuyasha slipped his tong in and explored her mouth rubbing down on her tong hard, but too hard. Kagome tried not to moan but failed fast.

"mmmm"kagome moaned in the kiss. They soon broke apart for air both panting

"I'm treating or no more kisses like that"inuyasha whispered in her ear

"fine your treating"kagome said pouting sticking her lower lips out in a puppy pout. Inuyasha leaned forward and licked her lower lip, making her gasp.

"ok then let's go, it's Sunday to lets go to that new restraint"inuyasha said getting up

"inuyasha?"kagome

"yeah?"inuyasha

"we should change our cloths"kagome

"oh ok met you in 15 minutes"inuyasha said jumping out the window


	20. BIRTHDAY PARTY!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY INUYASHA!'Izayoi and Inutashi yelled as they tired to push inuyasha out of his bed.

"leave me alone"inuyasha said pulling the blanket over his head

"ok then I'll just have to tell kagome that you'd rather sleep then go out with her today"Inutashi said turning to the door. Inuyasha jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

THAT NIGHT…..

"kagome?"hojo said tapping her on the shoulder.

Everyone was at inuyasha's house, they had a band playing and everyone was dancing the house was packed. Everyone who inuyasha knew was there partying for hours. It's was 11:49pm now and inuyasha was with miroku thinking of something crazy to do.

"oh hey hojo"kagome said turning around, she wore a short red dress with a promise ring on her ring that inuyasha gave her before everyone got there.

"kagome would you like to dance and maybe be my girlfriend"hojo asked holding out his hand

"um… hojo not to be rude but look at may hand and your know my aswer"kagome said as hojo picked up her hand to look. The ring had a gold band and a diamond in the middle with tiny rubes around it.

"oh… I see"hojo said dropping her hand

"sorry"

"if you every want someone not worthless to hang out with call me"hojo whispered in her ear as he walked off

"kag's"inuyasha said snaking his arms around her waist

"hey yasha wants up"kagome

"where playing True or Dare wanna play?"inuyasha

"sure"kagome said as inuyasha took her upstairs in his room. Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Hinlia, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Rin where sitting in his room in a circle.

"ok so who's first?"kagome said sitting next to sango. Inuyasha sat next to kagome and koga.

"Me, but first where going to change the rules"miroku

"what, how?"sango

"First if the bottle lands on you, you get a dare. You can do the dare or kiss the person that you like"miroku

"oh and the kissing option you can only use once"miroku said spinning a bottle in the middle of the circle. It landed on sesshomaru

"ok sesshomaru I dare you to run down stairs in your under wear and out the door then come back in though the window"miroku

"I'm going to get you for this"sesshomaru said getting down into his boxers and running out the door.

10 MINUTES LATER…

sesshomaru came though the window, put his cloths back on and sat down.

"nice one"sango said trying not to laugh, inuyasha rin miroku and kagome where all trying not to laugh kikyo put her hand in her mouth, sesshomaru spun the bottle. Landed on inuyasha

"ok little brother I dare you to"sesshomaru whispered it to him

"WHAT!!! MOM AND DAD WILL BE SO PISSED IF THEY FINE OUT"inuyasha yelled

"I won't tell"sesshomaru

"dam and I thought miroku was a perv."inuyasha said grabbing kagomes hand and pulling her up with him.

"where we going?"kagome

"your see oh and seeshomaru your dead when I come out"inuyasha said pushing kagome in his walking closet then going in himself and closing the door shut.

"sesshomaru your sick"kikyo said slapping him in the shoulder

"know I'm not!!! This is going to be funny"sesshomaru said standing up and getting out his digit camera.

"what are you doing?"rin

"In a few minutes I'm going to ripe this door open and that a picture, I'll black mail him later"sesshomaru said as everyone got out their cameras and waited for sesshoamru to open the closet door.

Inuyasha and kagome… 

"inuyasha what are you doing?"kagome said in the darkness leaning on the wall

"my dare"inuyasha said pushing her into the wall wrapping on hand around her waist

"inuyasha stop your scaring me"kagome

"relax kagome all I have to do is kiss you"inuyasha said giving her a peck on the cheek then letting go of her waist.

"oh…"kagome

"hey kag's want to play a game?"inuyasha said sitting down. Kagomes eye's where starting to get used to the darkness she could now see everything.

"sure"kagome said crossing her arms. Inuyasha stood up and pushed her into the wall again he whispered something into her ear. Kagome smirked and…..

**out side the door….**

"how much longer?"kikyo

"just bit longer we want to surprise them"sesshomaru

**BANG** **Bang Bang….**

"ah…"was all everyone said. There was loud banging and pounding coming from inside the closet.

"ah…. Should we open the door"kikyo

"no so sure"miroku

"AAAAHHHHHHHH INUYASHA!!"kagome yelled as everyone's mouth dropped. Inuyasha and kagome pulled open the door and snapped a picture of everyone in shock.

"god you at your guys faces"inuyasha laughed like crazy rolling on the ground.

"hahahahhaa"kagome laughed like crazy

"you guys are so dead you made me worry"sesshomaru yelled as everyone looked at him

"wow"inuyasha said softly

"your dead"sesshomaru yelled chasing inuyasha and kagome out the door. Everyone fallowed them, soon the party was over and everyone went home. Inuyasha invited kagome to stay the night, her parents where out of town. Inuyasha's where visiting his grand parents, sota was sleeping over at his friends and sesshoamru was going to stay with rin. At a hotel so they wouldn't have to be teased about being in love by inuyasha again and gain and again.

"happy birthday yasha"kagome said snuggling into his chest.

Inuyasha and kagome where in his room watching tv. Kagome was snuggled up into chest watching tv, they relaxed in his king sized bed, the moon light was shining in thought the window lighting up the dark room.

"thanks"inuyasha said as they started to make-out on his bed. Inuyasha started to move his hand up her shirt. Inuyasha stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing.

'why did she stop me?"inuyasha thought to himself

"kagome?"inuyasha asked breaking the kiss. Kagome was laying under him looking confussed

"yes"kagome

"would you be my mate?"inuyasha

"cause if not we can't go any farther"

"yasha I'd love to but what about what our parents said?"

"some rules where meant to be broken kag's"inuyasha whispered to her (AN. Thank you ur neighbor bum lee for that line)

"so kagome it's your chose yes or no? Don't worry I'll still love you no matter what you say"inuyasha said looking into her eyes

SHOULD KAGOME SAY YES OR NO? LEMON OR NO LEMON? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!!! 5 REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHAPPY.


	21. LEMON

"inuyasha, I'd love too be your mate"kagome

"right now"

"right now, no ones here to stop us"kagome

"I love you"inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"I love you too"

Inuyasha started to kiss his way down her neck, he sucked on the skin where his mark would go. He slipped his hand up her back making shivers go those her. He got to the clasp of her bra and unlocked it with his claws. He moved his hand to the front of her chest and massaged her right side, he ripped her shirt down with his teeth and licked his way up her body. He continued to massage her right breast. Inuyasha licked the top of her left nipple making it hard. He licked and nibbled her chest then continued his way down. He paused when he got to her skirt

"yasha?"

"yeah"

"look out side the window what's that"kagome said sitting up, inuyasha got up and sat on the bed he looked out the window.

"kag's what you see?"inuyasha said as kagome pushed him back down, but this time she was on top and he was on the bottom.

"Your still fully dressed" kagome whispered into his ear. Kagome removed his shirt and ran her figures down, she unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down throwing them somewhere in the room. She began to work on his boxers when inuyasha flipped them over.

"no yet bitch"inuyasha

"did you just call me a bitch?!?!?!"

"relax it's a complement in the doddy world" said running the back of his hand un her thigh. He lowered him self down again and pulled her shirt off, reviling her socked tong.

"your so wet is it for me"inuyasha said in a seductive way. He lick over her panty and pressed down hard when over her clit.

"Ohhhh… inuy..asha"kagome moaned out as he keep licking. He took off her panty and rubbed his thump off her clit.

"INUYASHA!"kagome screamed as he juices came gushing out.

"yummy"inuyasha said after licking up all her juices, he went back up and kissed her.

"yasha now…please"kagome wined

"na I think I'll tease you a bit longer" inuyasha said as his figures rubbed the out side of her pussy.

"inuyashaaaaaaa…please pleaseeeee"kagome said gripping his boxers, she pulled then down. Inuyasha grabbed her hands and held them off her head. He kissed her neck and licked her cheek.

"kagome this is going to hurt so just try not to scream"inuyasha said wrapping her legs around his waist. He looked up at kagome, he could smell fear.

"kagome your scared why?"inuyasha said worried

"just a little, it's just take your so big and long, how are you going to fit"kagome said blushing as inuyasha chuckled.

"I'll be gentle I promise"

"ok I trust you"kagome said snuggling into his chest, rubbing her figures along his six-pack. He took another sniff the fear was gone a replaced with anticipation. Inuyasha gave her a kiss, he possessed himself at her enteric. He slowly pushed himself inside her. Never taking his eyes of her looking for any sign of pain. Inuyasha pushed all the way in, braking her barrier. Tears began to steam down from kagomes closed eyes,she wined in pain.

"suhhh it ok kagome I'm sorry, I'm sorry shh"inuyasha whispered into her ear as he kissed the tears away. He hated calling seeing her cry he hated even more that he was the person causing it. Kagome moved her hips up. Inuyasha knew she was ready.

**About 2 miles from them in a car….**

"Inutashi I can't believe you"

"sorry dear"

"sorry sorry, I can't believe you!!! You just had to go chase that cat!!!"Izayoi yelled in anger

FLASH BACK… 

"Izayoi Dear your so happy to have you and Inutashi here, and this is MOMO our new cat"Izayois mom said showing her their new cat

10 Minutes later

"YOU STUPIDE CAT GET BACK HERE!"Inutashi said chasing the cat, momo bit him and hestarted to get dizzy.

END FLASH BACK… 

"now us have to go home"Izayoi

"maybe we should go stay at that new hotel I've always wanted to check it out, and I don't think inuyasha wants us bothering him"

"I'll think about it"

"ok well think fast cause if not well be home in about 15 mionutes"

With inuyasha and kagome… 

"ah.aH.AHHHHHHHHHH…."kagome

"dam kagome your so tight"inuyasha

"AHHH… HARDER!!!"kagome screamed as inuyasha started pounding into her hard.

BOOM… 

"what was that?"kagome asked panting, inuyasha kept on pounding but looked over to the side of the bed.

"your bag dropped"

"oh……."kagome

"I'm coming soon"inuyasha

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH…….. INUYASHAAAAAA"kagome screamed out her orgasm. Inuyasha gave out after she yelled his name, he bit into her neck and sucked all the blood up. About 10 minutes later their orgasms where over and they collapsed be side each other.

"kagome"

"um…"

"wana go for round two?"

"sure"kagome said flipping them over so she was on top

"but this time I'm gonna be in control"kagome whispered into his ear as she rubbed his ears.

Should Izayoi and Inutashi go stay at the hotel or go home? Should inuyasha and kagome get colt? Should they get away with it? 5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPPY!!!!!


	22. Surprise

Izayoi and Inutashi… 

"I think we should go home we never got to wish inuyasha a happy birthday"Izayoi

"aw… I guess"Inutashi

"ok inutasha call inuyasha and let him know where coming home"

"na I wanna suspired him"

Inuyasha and kagome… 

"I'm tired yasha"kagome wined collapsing to the bed

"feh! Ok then night kags"Inuyasha said pulling her close to him and throwing the blanket over them.

**BEEP BEEP..**

Inuyasha got up and looked out side his window

"KAGOME WAKE UP MY MOM AND DAD ARE HOME!"inuyasha said shaking her

"what dam where's my cloths"kagome said looking around the room

Inutashi and Izayoi walked into the house they started to walk up the staris

"kagome here"inuyasha said giving kagome her skirt. Kagome was fully dressed.

"now what?"kagome

"just go lay down on my bed I'll take care of the rest"inuyasha said as kagome jumped in bed. He turned on the tv and climbed in next to kagome.

Click… 

"inuyasha happy birthday!"Inutashi said pulling the door open and turning the lights on.

"yawn hey dad morning already"inuyasha said rubbing his eyes. Kagome colt on and snuggled closer to him.

"um… no we just came home early"inutashi

"did you guys fall asleep?"Izayoi

"I guess so"inuyasha said looking at the tv, then turning it off

"ooo"Inutashi

"ok well night"inuyasha said pulling kagome close

"night"Inutashi said turning off the light and closing the door

"that was tense"Izayoi

"yeah"inutashi

Next day…… 

"inuyasha"kagome

"yeah"

"What do you want to do today?"

"no Idea but I think that we should take you home first"inuyasha

"but my parents aren't home yet"

"yeah they are I heard their car pull in they must have came home early"

"oh really well then lets go"

AT KAGOMES… 

"kagome dear we have a surprise for you"

"what is it?"kagome

"we're giving you an early birthday gift! You can go and stay at a bench house for one week!"Tenchi

"what really!!!!"kagome said jumping for joy. Inuyasha sat on the cough behind her with sota playing video games.

"yes you leave today! You can bring 3 people with you"Miota

"really I'm going to go pack"kagome said running up stair but bragging inuyasha with her by the hair.

"KAGOME LET ME GO THAT HURTS"inuyasha said being pulled by the hair

"nop you're going to carry my bag's take me shopping for a swim suit and then where going to get you some new stuff"kagome said pulling him up stairs

"I feel sorry for that boy"Tenchi

"so do I"Miota

**Before they leave…..**

"kagome dear can you come here for a minute"Miota said calling her daughter into the living room. Everyone else was putting their stuff in inuyasha's car.

"yeah mom"kagome

"kagome here are 2 bed rooms in the house, what are your sleeping arrangements going to be?"

"me and inuyasha are going to share a room most likely" kagome said blushing

"Ok then you can o now dear"Miota

**LATER THAT NIGHT….**

"wooo I'm so happy"kagome said as they drove in the car to the beach house! Miroku and sango where in the back sit.

"yeah yeah yeah well be there in 10 minutes"inuyasha

**at kagomes…**

"you trust them alone"Miota

"nop"Tenchi said reading the paper

"you don't like inuyasha or is it that you don't trust him?"miota

"I like him and trust him but it's the humorous I don't trust"Tenchi

"so what are we going to do?"

"spy Well go tomorrow"

"ok I'll get the bags"Miota said walking up the stairs

**ok people 5 reviews and I write another chappy Should Miota and Tenchi get clot spying on them?**


	23. Caught

KNOCK KNOCK..

"hello can I help you?"

"yes we have a bench house rented for us"kagome said showing her ID

"oh yes here's the keys have fun" the man said giving her the 4 keys. They all walked into theirs rooms, and put their stuff away.

"Hey everyone Kikyo and koga are one the phone"kagome yelled as miroku and sango came in.

'HEY GUYS HOW'S IT GOING?"kikyo

"great! Sorry you couldn't come, when do you get back from your trip anyway?"kagome

"in about a week"

"hey koga how's it going?"inuyasha

"great me and kikyo are having fun"koga

"hey what time is it there?"kikyo

"like 8pm, where going to stay here for the rest of the night"

"oh really, it's only 4 pm here"kikyo

"ok well we gotta go unpack talk to ya leter's bye"kagome

"BYE"EVERYONE

"BYE BYE"kikyo and koga

AT kagomes… 

"dear ready"miota

"ok lets get going"

"remember we only going for one night then we leave"

"fine I just want to check on them ok"Tenchi said getting in the car

"Hey Tenchi"inutashi said coming out of the house with Izayoi

"where you guy going?"inutashi

"um.. will can you keep a secret?"Tenchi

"sure"

"where going to go spy on kagome for to night but only tonight"Tenchi

"really me and Izayoi where thinking about doing the same thing with inuyasha"

"you wanna come?"

"um.. sure I'll get Izayoi"

**IN THE CAR….**

"ok we should be there in a few minutes"Tenchi

"um… I don't think we should be doing this don't you think their be mad?"Izayoi

"yes but they won't know"inutashi

**at the house….**

"ok where going out bye guys be back soon"miroku said as him and sango walked out.

"ok bye guys"kagome

"hey inuyasha can I talk to you for a minute"kagome said calling him from the living room.

"ok"inuyasha

"ok kag's what is it?"

"I think I'm pregnant"

"your joking right"inuyasha

"no, I took the test I'll know in about 3 minutes more"kagome said sitting next to him on the cough

"does sango know?"

"no"kagome said looking at her watch

**3 minutes later….**

"inuyasha we're safe it's negative"kagome

"thank god"inuyasha

"inuyasha I've been thinking maybe we shouldn't do it anymore, at least not all the go all the way"kagome said in almost a whisper. As inuyasha hugged her and whispered

"it's ok I understand, I didn't think you'd want to risk it"inuyasha said giving her a kiss

Click…

Inutashi went in though the window, with Izayoi, Tenchi, and miota soon fallowing.

"shh.. everyone I hear someone coming"Inutashi

"sniff sniff it's inuyasha and kagome hide"inutash. Izayoi tired to open the window

"oh it's locked from outside!"Izayoi

"into the closet"Tenchi said as everyone went into the walk in closet

"sh…."moita said as everyone started to look though the openings in the closet.

"oo.. yasha"kagome said inuyasha and kagome walked in making out, they landed on top the bed.

"WHAT I'M JSHFAJSHFJKHAKH"Tenchi said as everyone covered his mouth

"sh…."miota said as they watched

**15 minutes later…..**

Inuyasha and kagome had been half naked for about 15 minutes now

"all their doing is kissing"miota

"yes I don't think they're disobey us"inutashi

"your right they'd never do that I feel so bad"Tenchi

"yes me too"Izayoi said as the door opened and Miota and Tenchi fell out, Izayoi and Inutashi hid behind the wall.

"MOM DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE"kagome yelled in anger. Tenchi and miota looked up at their daughter in fear

"well. honey you see.."tenchi

DON'T HONEY ME YOU WHERE SPYING ON ME WHEREN'T YOU I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS"kagome was cut off by inuyasha

"kagome claim down"inuyasha said sitting on the chair behind kagome.

"WHY AREN'T YOU YELLING AT THEM"

"their not my parents now if they where my parents then.."and almost on queue inutashi and Izayoi fell out of the closet, and took a seat next to tenchi and miota

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR"inuyasha growled at his parents

"I BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE YOU CAN'T EVEN TRUST US FOR A DAY!!! DON'T YOU KNOW US BETTER THEN TAKE BY NOW"inuyasha and kagome yelled

**30 MINUTES LATER….**

"ok where done now go where talk to you when we get back"kagome said as they all left.

"You fell bad? "Izayoi

"yes they had every right to yell at us"Inutashi

**back at the house…**

" you mad?"kagome

"hell yeah"inuyasha said getting dressed

"aw… what do you wanna do now?"kagome

"let play hind and go seek"inuyasha said turning off the lights

"in the dark?"kagome

"yep"inuyasha

"ok then you count I hind"kagome said heading for the door

"1..2…3..4…5…6…7…8…9…..10….11..12..13..14.15….16……17..18…..19…………"

What should happen in this game or hind and go seek? Review please


	24. Whale show

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"inuyasha yelled running though the dark house

"AAAAAHHHHHHH INUYASHAA HELP ME"kagome yelled from some where in the house

"KAGOME KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU"inuyasha said turning on the lights

"Kagome"inuyasha said seeing her being pulled out the door

"Inuyasha"kagome yelled before being knocked out. Kagome was being carried out the door

"kagome"inuyasha said grabbing her hand

"Naraku"inuyasha growled at him, Naraku let go and ran.

"kagome kagome wake up"inuyasha said shaking her

"inuyasha I don't feel so good"kagome

"it's alright kagome I got you, come on I'll put you in bed"inuyasha said as he walked put stairs and tucked her in.

"night kag's"inuyasha said giving her a kiss, as she fell asleep

SLAM!

Inuyasha heard the door slam and sango0 came in side crying. Inuyasha hugged her and stroked her hair

"shhh shhh sango what happened where's miroku?"inuyasha said looking at his friend

"miroku……. That……cheating monk…he went off with some ….girls…he said….he'll be back tomorrow"sango sobbed into inuyasha's chest.

"it's ok sango come sit down with me"inuyasha said leading her to the cough, they sat their together, watching tv as sango let tears fall down her eyes

"Sango?"

"yeah'sango said looking up at him

"kagomes asleep so how about we go out for a bit, come on just you and me"inuyasha said trying to cheer her up.

"thanks inuyasha I'd like that"sango said as they walked out the door.

"ok sango where do you wanna go?"inuyasha said getting into the car

"how about the zoo's whale show"sango

"ok then lets go"inuyasha

"oh wait sango I left me keys in the house be right back"inuyasha said running in grabbing the keys. He ran up stairs and took something out of his bag and placed it my kagome. Then left in the car with sango.

Back at the house… 

"SANGOA RE YOU HERE"miroku said coming into the house

"sango where are you"miroku said as kagome came down the stairs

"yawn hey miroku what's wrong where's sango, where's yasha"kagome said coming down stairs

"ahh"miroku said pounding his hand down on the kitchen counter

"wha?"miroku said looking at the note, he picked it up and read it

_hey miroku man if your reading this your came home, and me and sango aren't there._

_I took her to see the whale show at the zoo, we left and 10 the shows till 11 so hurry up and get you ass down here! There's 30 buckets on the back of this for you to buy a ticket._

_Call my cell phone and block your number, I'll leave and you can go make it up to sango._

_--------------your buddy inuyasha----------_

_PS. I'll kick your fucken ass if you don't make it up to sango_

"bye kagome I'll be back later"miroku said running out the door.

"oh ok then"kagome

**30 minutes later….**

Ring Ring Ring…Inuyasha's phone went off it was blocked

"hey sango I'll be right back ok"inuyasha said leaving

"miroku"

"hey inuyasha"

"don't hey me just go make it up to sango"

"thanks inuyasha I owe you one"miroku said walking to sango

"hey sango"miroku said sitting next to sango

"miroku what do you want"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and that.. I"miroku

"I…love you, I love you sango"miroku said giving her a hug

"don't lie to me miroku you don't mean it"sango

"sango will you be my girl"miroku said showing her a promise ring

"you do mean it"sango said looking up at him

"I love you too miroku"sango said hugging him

**back at the house…**

"Kagome I'm back"inuyasha said coming into the house and up to their room

"kagome?"inuyasha said looking around the room. He then felt two arms wrap around his chest from behind

"yeah yasha"

"hey kag's"Inuyasha said turning around and giving her a kiss, inuyasha looked down at her and he's eyes went wide

"like what you see"kagome

"I love what I see"inuyasha said looking at her. Kagome had on a red silk night gown that went right above her thighs, Inuyasha licked his lips.

"guess what I found yasha"kagome whispered into his ear

"what?" inuyasha said as kagome pushed something to him

"a condom where'd you get this?"inuyasha said licking and nibbling her neck

"sango, she let me have one, but I only have one so you want it tonight?"kagome

"um.. let me think we got one week um…"inuyasha thought

**OK people I'm thinking about writing a lemon in the next chapter. What do you think? To night or later on? 5 reviews and I write another chappy**


	25. Fantasy

"you should never let a condom go to waste"inuyasha said giving her a kiss(**AN/ Thanks again ur neighborhood bum Lee) **

"but kag's I've been having trouble finding you a birthday present, so answer me one question"inuyasha

"ok what's the question ?"

"what''s your fantasy"inuyasha said playing with her hair

"let me think, oh I know I have 4"

"ok name them, it'll be your persent"

"1) in the tube, 2) on the kitchen counter 3) on the ground in the living room and 4) in my parents bed"

"dam when'd my sweet little kagome get so naughty"inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"I think we might have to wait for your 4 one"

"ok then I can wait"kagome said pulling him to the bathroom

"hole on kag's, let me call someone first"inuyasha said as she went in

"ok then"kagome said closing the door

RING RING…

"_hello?"miroku said answering the phone_

"hey look miroku you said you owe me one right"inuyasha said taking off his shirt

"_yeah"_

"ok don't come home tonight, and come back late tomorrow after noon"inuyasha

"WHAT WHY?"miroku 

"_hey miroku who are you yelling at?"_

"_inuyasha"_

"because I said so"

"_that's not going to work with me tell me way of I'm coming home right now"miroku_

"ok how's this I'm going to fuck kagome's brains out tonight, so unless you wanna come home to a screaming kagome your stay out"inuyasha

"_you know you could have just lied man that's sick"miroku _

"well you said you wanted to know"inuyasha

"_so where do I go?"_

"go to a motel"inuyasha

"_sango won't do that"_

"just tell her what I told you and don't come back"inuyasha said hanging up the phone

"INUYASHA dam you hung up"miroku

"hey miroku the shows over lets go back"sango

"um.. sango lets go to a motel for the night, inuyasha doesn't want us going home"miroku

"why?"sango

"becauseinuyashagoingtofuckkagometonight"miroku

"wha?"sango

"trust me you don't wanna go home their fighting"miroku

Back at the house…… 

"YASHA!"kagome yelled out every time he slammed into her

"you said you wanted it in the tub"inuyasha said nibbling her ear

"ohhhh inuyasha HARDER!"kagome yelled as the water hit her face

"AH, AH, AH"kagome moaned as inuyasha pounded her harder

"INUYASHAAAAA"kagome yelled in her release. Kagome relaxed in the water

'"where not done yet, kag's"inuyasha said picking her up

"but yasha I'm so tired"

"trust me you don't know what tired means….yet"inuyasha said carrying her down stairs

RING RING RING.

"dam who it now"inuyasha said picking up his phone, as he lay kagome down on the counter

"I'll let it go to voice mail"inuyasha

Miroku and sango 

"_hey this is inuyasha if you one of my friends leave a message but if not buzz off bitch"_

"he's not picking up"sango said watching tv

"I'll call kagome"sango said calling her number

"_hi this is kagome please leave a message after the beep, but if your yasha just keep calling"_

"she's not picking up either that must be one bad fight their having"sango said changing the channel

**Inuyasha and kagome…..**

"AH! INUYASHA MORE HARDER"kagome said as inuyasha slammed her into the table. Kagome was panting like crazy sweat falling from their bodies.

"AAAAHHHH INUYASHA"kagome screaded out her orgasm. Kagome collapsed onto the table panting

"get up kag's, and get on your hands and knees for me"inuyasha

"but…yasha,, I'm….. so tired"kagome

"then I'll put you up"inuyasha said picking kagome up and placed her up on her hands and knees. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her wait to she wouldn't fall.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"kagome yelled as inuyasha slammed his cock into her ass, and his fist into her pussy. Inuyasha slammed into her ass, and pounded his fist into her pussy.

"AH! AH! AH! INUYASHA"kagome yelled as she came all over his hand.

"you sleepy kag's"inuyasha asked picking her up

"yasha….I can't feel a thing"kagome said snuggling into his chest. Inuyasha chuckled and took her up stairs.

"ok next time then you look beat"inuyasha said putting her in bed, and tucking her in.

"yasha aren't you going to stay with me tonight"kagome said falling sleep, as inuyasha crawled back into the bed.

"night kag's"inuyasha said giving her a kiss on the forehead. Before falling into a deep sleep.

**Next day…..**

"yasha"kagome said getting out of bed. She looked around the room but he wasn't there.

"Inuyasha where are you, if your trying to scare me it's working"kagome said grabbing a robe

"hey sleepy head"inuyasha said walking into the room, with a tray of food

"hey yasha I was getting worried"kagome said sitting back down on the bed.

"here you breakfast I'm going out for a bit be back latter "inuyasha said walking out the door

RING RING…

"hello?"

"kikyo, it's inuyasha I'm looking for a gift to give kagome, what do you think she'll like?"

"oh I know what she'll like, get her jewelry!"kikyo

"yeah ok that was a big help"inuyasha said sacristy

"yeah yeah yeah will I gotta, go we only got 2 weeks left of break and I'm not going to waste it"kikyo said hanging up

"wench"inuyasha said putting the phone in his pocket and walking into a jewelry store

"hey bro"sota said coming up to him

"hey kid what are you doing here?"inuyasha said looking at the kid. Sota stood in the door way of the jewelry store.

"nothing"sota

"ok then, can I go in"inuyasha said as sota stepped aside and inuyasha went in. Inuyasha went up to one of the workers

"excuse me but how much is this"inuyasha said pointing to a diamond and gold tear drop

"oh you have an eye for expensive things, this beauty, is $8000"

"I'll take it, do you have a ring that could match that?"

"yes we do, and here it is"the man said showing inuyasha a ring with diamond tear drops on it.

"can you put some ones name on it?"

"sure what's the lovely lady's name?"the man said taking out a pen and paper

"kagome, K, a, g,o,m,e"inuyasha said as the man wrote it down

"ok then sire I'll be right back"the man said walking away

"Inuyasha how nice it is to see you"Miota said coming put behind him

"oh hi aunty"inuyasha said in shock

" sota told me he saw you here what are you looking for?"miota

"sir here's your"the man was cut off my inuyasha giving him that don't say it look

"here just charge it'inuyasha said giving the man his credit card

"oh inuyasha what are you buying?"Tenchi

"nothing, I'm just looking"Inuyasha twitching nervously

"here you are sir"the man said coming back with a black box, and a bag. He handed it to inuyasha, along with his card

"thanks"inuyasha

"not buying anything huh"Tenchi said looking at inuyasha.

"huh you see"inuyasha was cut off by his phone

RING RING RING…

"hello?"

"oh hey kag's I'll be back soon, just tell miroku and sango to wait"

"yeah ok by I lo."inuyasha stopped remembering her family was staring at him

"so what you buy?"miota

"I got a, OH MY GOD LOOK IT'S MISS JAPAN!"inuyasha said pointing out the door

"what where"everyones head turned

"hey inuyasha I don't see"sota said looking back to where inuyasha was..

"he's gone"Tenchi

"he moves fast"Miota

'dam that was close'inuyasha thought as he drove away in his car.


	26. old friend or new enemy

"hey I'm back"inuyasha said walking into the house

"hey inuyasha, look what we found"sango said as he walked into the kitchen

"what you guys find?"inuyasha

"why naraku didn't fight you this was a puppet nothing more"miroku

"oh I see"inuyasha

"hey inuyasha are you and kagome now?"sango

"we never stopped"inuyasha said confussed

"well miroku said you guys where fighting the other night so I was wondering why?"sango

"ah….."inuyasha

"hey inuyasha can I talk to you"miroku said pulling inuyasha always from sango and up staris

"I guess I go get kagome"sango said walking upstairs. She was walking past miroku and her room when she heard something.

"_inuyasha what did you really do?"miroku_

"_what I said I was going to do"_

"_ha and they call me a perv."miroku_

"_where's kagome?"inuyasha_

"_she's asleep"_

"_but she called me"_

"_yeah we woke her up to call you and tired to get her out of bed but she fell right back to sleep"miroku said smirking_

"_you must have really worn her out"miroku_

"_that's none of your business"inuyasha_

"_well just tell be what you did"miroku_

"_none of your business!"inuyasha_

"_hehe miroku how's this he riled me so hard I couldn't feel my legs"kagome said coming though the door in the bathroom and sitting next to inuyasha_

"_hey kag's I didn't know you woke up, you still tired?"inuyasha said giving her a small kiss_

"_very…"kagome said as sango fell though the door and flat on her face_

"_ah…….."inuyasha_

"_sango let me help you up"miroku said leaning over sango_

**SLAP!**

"HENTAII!"sango yelled slapping miroku in the face, he flow and it the wall

"wow sango I think you killed him"kagome

"let me check"inuyasha said pocking miroku in the head. Miroku fell on to his side

"he's out"kagome

"ok well kagome I'm going shopping wanna come?"sango

"sure inuyasha you stay here with miroku he won't bother you"kagome said walking out

**Later that day….**

"ooohhhhh my head"miroku said getting up

"hey miroku you finally got up"inuyasha

"hey inuyasha where's sango and kagome?"miroku

"they left"inuyasha

"oh so what you wanna do?"miroku

"how about we go to the beach"inuyasha

"sure maybe I can get a girl o bear my child"miroku

"one track mind"inuyasha

**AT THE BEACH….**

Inuyasha and Miroku walked on to the beach, inuyasha wore a pair a red swim shorts and miroku wore blue.

"INUYASHA IS THAT YOU"a voice call coming up behind inuyasha and hugging him

"um.. do I know you"inuyasha said turning around and looking at the girl. She had long red hair, green eye's and was a demon. She wore a green bikini with white dots.

"inuyasha it's my ayame!Remember!"ayame

"Ayame it's so nice to see you! I thought you moved away last year!"inuyasha said hugging her

"I came back, but I'm going to a different school"Ayame

"but I'm moving to the house across from yours!"ayame

"AAAAHHHHH HENTAII!"ayame yelled as miroku groped her

"GGGGRRRR MIROKU HANDS OFF, I'M PRETTY SURE SHE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND"inuyasha said growling at him

"miroku still perverted as ever"Ayame

"I am truly sorry my dear"miroku

"well miroku this is my friend Mochi"Ayma said as a girl about her age, with blue hair wearing a pink bikini came up.

"well hello my dear would you care to bear my child?"miroku

"no"Mochi

"ok well would you like to go for a walk just friends?"miroku

"sure'mochi said pulling him off

"um.. hey inuyasha you wanna go surfing"ayame

"sure you know how too?"inuyasha

"no"ayame

"ok then ride on the same board as me and if you like it I'll teach you"inuyasha said walking with ayame to the board shop.

"hello I'll take the longest board you have"inuyasha said as the man gave him a long red board

"ok come on ayame"inuyasha

"ok"ayame and inuyasha got on the board and the started, a huge wave came up and inuyasha told ayame to told on to him tight. Inuyasha started to surf the wave once they where on top of it….

"inuyasha this is so cool"ayame said holding on to him, see told on the board and looked out to the beach.

**On shore…..**

"hey sango is that inuyasha?"kagome said as her and sango walked back from the mall heading home

"yeah but who's he riding with?"sango

"I don't know but she's pretty"kagome said as she started to get angry

**back on the wave…**

"hold on tight ayame I'm going to do a trick"inuyasha said riding up the wave flipping the board up, ayame flow up, she closed her eye's waiting to hit the water but inuyasha caught her after jumping back in the board. By this time kagome and sango where running to the beach getting ready to question inuyasha.

"Ayame where almost there"inuyasha said as they start to ride in. Ayame turned a kissed inuyasha on the cheek

"I really like you inuyasha"ayame whispered into his ear

"INUYASHA!"kagome said coming up to him, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting for her explanation

"kagome you remember Ayame"inuyasha

"ayame you look so different"kagome said hugging her friend

"hi kagome so nice to see you again oh and you too sango"ayame said as she saw the promise ring on kagomes ring

'BITCH STOLE INUYASHA' ayame thought with a smile on her face

To be continued……. 5 reviews and I write the next chappy


	27. fucked up cars

THANKS PEOPLE FOR CHEERING ME UP!

"so ayame where are you staying?"sango

"I'm staying at my friend mochi's house till my house id done"ayame

"mochi?"sango

"yeah her and miroku went for a walk"ayame

"now did they"sango said getting pissed

"SANGO!"miroku called running up to her with mochi

"sango my dear look what mochi helped me pick out for you"miroku said giving her a whale shaped stuffed animal

"oh miroku takes I love it!"sango

"so you're the sango miroku's been talking about your right miroku she's pretty"mochi

"hey inuyasha can you come with me I need help um… shopping for a gift for my dad"ayami

um.. sure"inuyasha said as she dragged him off

"MOCHI I MET YOU BACK AT THE HOUSE!"ayame

"by guys I'll be make soon"inuyasha

"um.. did ayam,e just still yasha?"kagome

"not sure"sango

**AT THE MALL WITH INUYASHA AND AYAME**

"inuyasha how does this look on me?"ayame said coming out of the dressing room in a red mini skirt, and white top that said 'I a dog's girl'.

"it's nice"inuyasha

"oh I'll wear it out of the store then"ayame said giving the lady the money

"um.. ayame not to m rude but when are we going to get that gift?"inuyasha

"right now"ayame said pulling him into PC sun

"ok inuyasha is this nice"ayame said giving him a hat

"yeah"inuyasha

"how about his?'ayame said showing him a shirt

"yeah"inuyasha said sitting down in a chair

"ok then I'll get the hat"ayame said giving the man a gift card

"aw… Can we go now?"inuyasha

"nop come on lets go into the photo booth"ayame said pulling him out of the store and into to booth

"one two three cheese"ayame said as inuyasha and ayame smiled.

"ok new pose"ayame said sitting on top of his lap

"one more make a funny face!"ayame said making a funny face as inuyasha just laughed

"hehe they came out good"ayame said as they picked up the pictures

"Feh!"inuyasha

"same old puppy"ayame said patting his head

"hey inuyasha you wanna come over and see the new house?"ayame said smiling

"well I'm not sure I mean.."inuyasha was cut off when he looked at her she was doing the puppy dog pout.

"aw.. why did I ever teach you that trick"inuyasha said signing

"weee"ayame said pulling him into the parking lout where her car was

**back at the beach house…..**

"where's yasha"kagome said in a wine

"he said he'd be back later"sango

"no he said he'd be back soon!"kagome said plopping down on her bed

"why don't you just come out with me and miroku"sango

"no you go I'm going to wait here for yasha"kagome

"ok then well be back soon"sango

"aw……."kagome wined turning on the tv

**at ayame's…**

"hey dad I'm back"ayame

"Ayame shouldn't you be at mochis?"ayames dad said hugging her (AN/ I'll let you think about what he looks like)

"yeah but I wanted inuyasha to see the house"ayame

"inuyasha?"hey father asked

"you remember the doggy I used to play with before"ayame

"oh…. Where is inuyasha I haven't seen him in a while"

"I'm right here"inuyasha

"my inuyasha you've grown up your almost taller then me! I didn't have a chance to see you when ayame was going to your school"

"while I look the same as I did then"inuyasha

Ring Ring

"excuse me"inuyasha said picking up his phone

" hello"

"_yasha?"_

"hey kag's what is it you sound sad?"

"_it's nothing, when are you coming back"_

"I'm on my way"inuyasha

"_ok then see you soon"kagome said hanging up_

"sorry but I have to go now, my girlfriend wants me"inuyasha said running out the door and to the house

"he has a girlfriend"

"yes sadly but I'll fix that daddy"

"how much does my little girl need to get want she wants"ayame mom said coming out of the kitchen with her check book.

**About half and hour later….**

"kag's …..I'm ….back…."inuyasha sid tired from running more then 15 miles

"inuyasha!"kagome said giving him a hug

"I thought something happened to you, you didn't come back yet"kagome

"you took me car remember"inuyasha

"oh yeah yasha about that well"kagome said walking out side and showing him his car

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY CAR!"inuyasha said in shock. The car had a broken light, the sides where dented, and the paint was peeled, not to mention the broke wind shield.

"um.. well you see"kagome

**Flash back…**

"_miroku you really should be watching the road"sango_

"_I'm watching it"miroku said looking at the girls on the said walk_

"_HENATII PAY ATTENTION!"sango said slapping him_

'_oh the lights green"miroku said as he spied off. They pasted some people and water sprayed on them by accident, then they started throwing rocks at the car._

"_aw.. where home"miroku said as they stopped in front of the house_

_**Later..**_

"_MIROKU GET OUT YOU PERV!"sango said throwing a lamp at him then a book then a chair then a table. But miroku ran out of the room and all the stuff missed him and went right out the window. Sadly inuyasha's car was right by the window to first the lamp broke the wind shield, then the book dented the car, the chair broke the light, and the table broke into pieces and making the wood rip the paint. _

**End Flash back..**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST STORY I'VE EVER HEARD!"inuyasha

"sorry yasha are you mad at me"kagome said looking down

"no no it's not that I was just um.. surpired I can get it fixed later"inuyasha said trying to stop her from crying

"ok then well you wanna go to the fair with me, but you have to hold my purse for me on some rides"kagome

"why don't you just bring a back pack"inuyasha

"I don't have one"kagome

"then well go get one"inuyasha

"great and well get some shoes for me when we're there"kagome said bragging him off


	28. one of my plans

First of all people if you don't like my story don't read it! I'm getting sick of the shit your telling me about it! So if you like it read if not don't, it's not that hard to do!

"yasha can we go on the bumper cars?"kagome said as they walked around the rides

"sure I guess"inuyasha said walking up to stairs to the ride

"two cars"inuyahsa

"two?"kagome

"why you scared that your get hurt"inuyasha said in a teasing tone

"NO!"kagome

"ok go right on in"

"thanks"inuyasha and kagome said getting into the cars

"1 2 3 EVERYONE GO!"the man said starting the ride

Inuyash drove right for kagome but someone get her first

"ayame?"inuyasha said pulling next to the person that bumped her

"hey inuyasha!"ayame

"why did you hit kagome?"inuyasha

"that was kagome oh sorry kagome I didn't know that was you"ayame called down to her(AN/ liar)

"it's ok"kagome said bumping inuyasha

"dam you wench"inuyasha said bumping kagome

"don't call me wench"kagome said bumping him back

"um.. shouldn't we be bumping other people?"mochi

"yeah"inuyasha said driving off and slamming random people

"hey kagome lets make a dare"ayame

"what kind of dare?"kagome

"the next guy that bumps into you, you'll have too go on every ride with the hole night"ayame

"ok sure why not"kagome

"Good let lets GoOOOOOOO!"ayame said as she got bumped and was though forward in her car

"sorry about that ayame mochi here pushed me"inuyasha

"sorry about that ayame"mochi

"that was odd, I guess your staying with inuyasha the rest of the night"kagome said with a sign

"AAAHHHHH!'kagome screamed and was pushed forward

"hey kagome"hojo

"hey hojo did you just bump me?"kagome

"yep"hojo

"ok kagome looks like you have to stay with hojo for the rest of the night"ayame

'wait what!"inuyasha

"me and ayame made a dare that the next guy that bumps into us we have to stay with at the fair"kagome

"oh so how long are we staying?"ayame

"it's 7;36 on so at 8:15 me and inuyasha are going"kagome

"ok then"ayame

"OK EVERYONE OUT!"the man called. Everyone walked out and went in different directions.

"hey inuyasha lets go in the magic house"ayame said pulling him to the magic house. It was big, it had trick mirrors, trap doors, moving floors, and much more.

"um.. ok then"inuyasha

Inuyasha and ayame went into the magic house. They went thought the hall of mirror and then they got to the trap door room.

"inuyasha where do the trap doors go?"ayame said clinging to his arm

"I don't know"inuyasha

"um.. inuyasha I'm scared"ayame said holding his arm even harder

"ok I'll carry you across"inuyasha said picking her up bridal style, and running across the floor

With kagome and hojo… 

"hey kagome lets go in the tunnel"hojo

"um.. hojo I don't think that I good idea I love inuyasha remember"kagome

"aw… ok then"hojo

"hey are inuyasha and ayame going into the magic house"kgome

"looks like it"hojo

**Magic house..**

"ok we made it all the way though"inuyasha

"hey look a couch"ayame said sitting on it

"yeah but ways it HERE!!!!!!!"inuyasha yelled as he sat on the couch and it flipped backwards

"hahahahaha that was funny"ayame said as they landed on a matters out side

"hahahahha yeah your right"inuyasha said getting up, and ayame fallowed

"same old wolfy"inuyasha said as he walked with ayame

"and you're the same old puppy"ayame said giggling

"AAAHHHHH!!!!"ayame yelled as she fell or tripped

"ayame are you ok?"inuyasha said picking her up

"OHHHH II think I broke my ankle!"ayame wined

"ok I'll take you home"inuyasha

"what about kagome?"ayame

"I'll call her later"inuyasha said picking her up and rushing out of the fair

"ayame where can I take you?"inuyasha

"mochi house is to far, over 15 miles"ayame

"do you mind if I take you to a hotel for tonight"inuyasha

"nop"ayame

"ok so room one room here's your key sir, room 263"the man said giving them a key

"ok ayame you stay here I'm going to get you some ice"inuyasha said going out side to find some ice. Ayame laid down on the bed and waited for him to leave

"and same old gullible puppy too"ayame said getting off the bed, she walked over to the table and got her phone out.

"hello monchi"ayame said jumping back down on the bed in case inuyasha came in

"hey ayame where are you?"mochi

"I'm at a hotel I'll be back tomorrow"

"ok then I'll tell my mom, bye"mochi said hanging up

"hey ayame I'm back"inuyasha said coming into a room with a bag of ice

"hey puppy"ayame said holing her ankle

"ok now just relax"inuyasha said putting the ice on her ankle

"I'll call kagome"inuyasha

"hey inuyasha can you stay here with me tonight?, I don't wanna be alone"ayame

OK people 5 reviews and I write the next chappy


	29. how to be fateful

"um… ok I guess"inuyasha said sitting next to ayame

"great thanks puppy!"ayame said hugging him

"no problem just let me tell kag's"inuyasha said walking out into the hall

"hello?"

"hey kag's"

"yasha where are you?"kagome

"at a hotel with ayame"inuyasha

"WHAT WHY!?!?!?!?!"kagome yelled thought the phone

"listen she hurt her ankle but it'll be better by tomorrow, she wants me to stay her with her tonight ok?"inuyasha

"ok I guess if it's ayame"kagome

"don't worry kag's she's not like Hinlia, she's our friend"inuyasha

"yeah your right ayames our friend ok bye love you'kagome

"love you too bye"inuyasha said hanging up. He walked back inside to see a sleeping ayame

"I better get her some more ice"inuyasha said taking the ice bag off her foot and walking out.

"ok mochi I'm back"ayame said pulling her phone out from under her pillow

"_hey so what are you going to do?"_

"just the normal cuddly and act cute thing I do"ayame

"_hoe much did your mom and dad give you for this idea?"_

"5000 straight"ayame

"_that's a little much don't you think"mochi_

"na my mom and dad love inuyasha so they gave me a lot more then I needed"ayame

"_oh…"mochi_

"ok well bye I think I hear him coming"ayame said hanging up to phone and laying back down closing her eyes

"ayame?"inuyasha said walking in with a new bag of ice

"yyyyaaaaaawwwwnnnnn inuyasha is that you"ayame said rubbing her eyes

"yeah it me how you feeling?"inuyasha said putting the bag on her ankle

"ok I guess"ayame

"you guess?"inuyasha

"hey inuyasha can you sleep by me tonight?"ayame

"um…"inuyasha

"oh come on puppy! It'll be like when we where 5"ayame said giving the puppy dog pout

"ok ok, just stop pouting"inuyasha said laying down next to her. Ayame crawled in next to him and pulled the blanket over them. Ayame started to run her hand down his chest, he squirmed under her touch.

'please stop dam it ayam!'inuyasha screamed in his mind. Sadly for inuyasha she didn't she rested her head on his shoulder. Her hand wandered down a bit to far, inuyash jumped off the bed.

"inuyasha are you ok?"ayame said looking at inuyasha sitting on the floor

"yeah….yeah I'm fine"inuyasha said getting back up and in bed. He kept his eyes on ayame still he feel asleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

"inuyasha wake up"ayam said jumping on his back

"I'm up I'm up, so ayame I see your better"inuyasha said getting up and scratching his ear

"I always loved your ears, they have kagomes scent on them I see"ayame said rubbing his ears

"well…well..well…. look what we have here you know inuyasha I thought you would know better.."


	30. GIRLFRIEND

Hey people listen I broke my arm so my little cousin has been helping me write! One and people I'm only 12 and I'm a girl

"Grrrrrrr sesshomaru what the hell do you want!"inuyasha said standing up

"kagome sent me to get you"sesshomaru said grabbing inuyasha's by the hair and pulling him out.

"um……"ayame

"oh and hello ayame nice to see you again"sesshomaru yelled as he though inuyasha into the back of his car

**At the house….**

"hello?"miroku said opening the door. Sesshmoru dragged inuyasha in by the hair.

"LET GO OFF ME FLUFFY!"inuyasha

"don't call me fuffly"sesshomoru

"KING OF THE FLUFFY!"

"inuyasha"

"SORRY SIR FLUFFY PANTS!"inuyasha said as he was though onto the couch

"KAGOME I BROUGHT INUYASHA BACK I'M GOING"sesshomaru said as he left

"WHERE YOU GOING FLUFFY!"inuyasha yelled

"inuyasha your back I'm so happy"kagome said giving him a hug

"yeah I'm back"inuyasha said trying to breath as kagome started to strange him with her hand

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!"kagome

"I…"inuyasha

"YOU HAD ME WORRIED!"kagome

"kagome I think your killing him"sango

"ggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr"kagome

"kagome I think your going to kill him"miroku said as kagome let go and inuyasha collapsed onto his back.

"oh dam my head hurts"inuyasha

"will we better get going we have to go back to day"miroku said packing his things

"I'm going to pack now"sango

"let me help you my dear sango!"miroku said fallowing her up the stairs

"miroku you just wanna see sango's panties"inuyasha

"shhhhhhhhhhh"miroku

"hentai"inuyasha said under his breath

"ok come on let you pack"kagome said pulling inuyasha up

**In the car….**

"hey sango you know this song?"kagome said putting in a cd

"it's girlfriend right?"sango

"yep"kagome

"lets sing"kagome

"oh kamai"inuyasha said staring at the road

"what was that!"kagome

"nothing"inuyasha

Hey hey, you you

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Kagome and Sango sang as miroku listened to them sing. Inuyasha just kept his eyes on the road

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine_

_I want you to be mine (it sounds like "I want you mine")_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know_

_What I can do_

_To make you feel alright_

_( alright alright alright)_

_Don't pretend_

_I think you know_

_I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah_

_I'm the mother fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too_

_And you know I'm right_

_( I'm right I'm right I'm right)_

_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way_

_I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away_

_I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time_

_Again and again_

_( Again again again)_

_So come over here_

_And tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name_

_Ever again_

_( Ever again again again)_

_She's like so whatever_

_And you can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

They came to a stop light.

"HEY GIRLS WHAT YOU DOING WITH THE HALF-BREED AND MONK!"the demon yelled over the music.

"SHUT IT TRASH!"inuyasha

"HOW ABOUT A RACE THEN IF YOU THINK YOUR SO STRONG!"

"YEAH INUYASHA WILL TAKE YOU ON!"miroku yelled jumping in the front seat

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_( No way No way)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

The light turned green. Inuyasha speed off at 95 miles per hour. Sango and kagome sat down and buckled up. The demon started to bumb them. They raced out off the city and into the country side.

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one (Hey!)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me ( No Way!)_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)_

Hey hey, you you 

_I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey Hey!_

The demon rammed them and they hit the wall, inuyasha rammed him back and he fell off a cliff.

"HA BEAT HIM!"inuyasha said stepping on the brakes but they didn't slow down

"INUYASHA STOP THE CAR!"kagome

"I CAN'T!! THE BRAKES ARE BROKEN!"inuyasha

"LOOK!"sango said pointing to a cliff dead ahead

"HWTA THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH OUR LUCK!"inuyasha yelled trying the brakes again and again


	31. Demon

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"Kagome screamed as they headed for the clif

"everyone get out hurry"miroku said as everyone tired to unbuckle their seat belts, but some was wrong they won't work. Inuyasha tired ripping his but it only tightened as they tried.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"everyone screamed as they fell, their seat belts unbuckled on their own. Everyone flew into the air, inuyasha grabbed kagome and held her tight, he flipped them over so he would hit the ground first. Miroku and sango fell into a pond, they rose in pain, their body's where sour from the impact but know bleeding. Inuyasha and kagome weren't so lucky but…they had fallen into a tree hard.

"kag's..you ok?"inuyasha said looking down at her

"yeah just a few marks inuyasha!"kagome said looking at him. He's arm looked like it was broken, he was covered in his own blood, and from all the marks he got falling though the tree.

"(inuyasha coughed some blood up onto his hand) yeah just a few cuts I'll be fine"inuyasha said coming down from the tree. Kagome saw how much pain he was in as they landed, his left arm and right leg where broken.

"INUYASHA KAGOME!"sango and miroku yelled as they ran over to them. Inuyasha couldn't take the pain anymore he fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was kagome screaming his name.

When waking up… 

"where am I?"inuyasha said trying to sit up but failed

"INUYASHA!"sango said giving him a hug

"HE'S UP!"kagome said hugging him

"where am I?"inuyasha

"your in the hospital"kagome

"Inutashi and Izayoi your sons up but may I talk to you please"the doctor said calling them

"yes doctor what's wrong?"Izayoi

"We're not sure if your son will make it though the night, he's lost to much blood even with him being a demon, we're sorry"the doctor said not looking at them. Izayoi started to cry, but stopped when they heard something drop, they turned to see kagome on her knees tears slipping from her eyes.

"please isn't there anything that you can do"Izayoi

"does he have any brothers or sisters?"

"one brother why?'

"will the blood between brothers in normally stronger then the one's between parent"

"but sesshomaru is only his half brother"Izayoi

"ohh….um…. can your son turn into a full demon?"

"I don't think so"Inutashi

"he can"kagome said as everyone turned their heads

"a few years ago he turned full demon to protect me"kagome said crying into her hands, Izayoi went over to the girl and walked her into the room.

"Inutashi I need you to make your son turn into a full demon, somehow, if you want to save him"

"yes"inutashi said walking away trying to think of a plan

"kagome please don't cry"inuyasha said holding her tight as she cried. He whispered into her ear

"when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn….Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my name……..Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling…….And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain…………Just smile back………..And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

……….Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my name……….Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling……….And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain………………….Just smile back..."inuyasha sang into her ear, kagome only sobbed some more

"kagome get away from him, your only cause this family more troble"sesshmoru said pulling the girl away

"sesshmoru what the hells wrong with you!"inuyasha yelled at his brother

"THIS BITCH DOESN'T DISVER TO LIVE"sesshmoru said throwing her to the ground

"STOP!'inuyasha said trying to get up, but they had tired him down to make sure he didn't go anywhere. Sesshmoru kicked the crying kagome softly in the gut

"STOP!!!"inuyasha yelled as his eye's started to turn red. His fangs grew, so did his nails and hair. He was a demon now, he ripped though the binds he jumped up and started to beat the shit out of sesshmoru who didn't fight back.

"NOW!"seshomaru said as they tried him back down

"sir. I think your son will be fine now, but after he goes back he'll be very mad"the doctor said making sure the strapes where on tight

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRR LET ME GOOOO!!!!"inuyasha

"inuyasha are you ok! I was so worried"ayame said walking into the room, seeing the new demon inuyasha

"what happened?'ayame asked worried to kagome. Kagome walked out side and told her everything


	32. makeup

"inuyasha?"Izayoi said as her son started to wake up. His eye's spanned open still red, he began to roar.

"yasha!YOUR…."kagome said coming into the room but stopped when she saw him. His eye's turned back to amber; his fangs and nails went back to normal.

"yawn hey mom hey kag's"inuyasha yawning

"INUYASHA YOUR BACK TO NARMAL YOU HAD ME SCARED TO A MINUTE!"ayame said giving him a hug

"aya-me you-r kil-ling m-eee"inuyasha said trying to breath

"sorry"ayame said letting go

"so when do I get out of this hell hole!"inuyasha said getting up

"you can leave as soon as we run so tests"the doctor said coming in

"Feh!"inuyasha

**Back home…..**

"kagome dear would you like to stay for dinner?"Izayoi

"I'd love to but..I think my mom wants to see me"kagome said walking out

"SIS YOU BACK!"sota said running up to her as soon as she came though the door

"hey sota"kagome said walking past him

"kagome mom and dad went out for dinner with dad's new boss"sota said walking up the stairs with her

"and?"kagome

"and I'm hungry!"sota

"ok what do you wanna eat?'kagome said putting her bag down

"um….. I want some rice balls with chicken in them!"sota

"you know I don't know how to cook that"kagome said as they walked down stairs

"please"sota

"no sota I can't cook that!"kagome

"please kagome or else"sota

"or else what?"kagome

"or else I'll I'll I'll…."sota said thinking of something

"I'm wanting sota"kagome

"um…. I'll find something on you"sota said running up stairs to her room

"hey sota get out"kagome said as sota looked though her room

"hey kagome what's this called?"sota said looking inside her purse

"what?"kagome said as sota gave her a eye shadow

"it's eye shadow…. Hey sota how about you I make you chicken and you let me put makeup on you"kagome

"sure"sota said going down stairs

After dinner… 

"ok sota sit down"kagome said as sota sat down on a chair in her room. She tapped him to the chair

"um.. sis"sota said as kagome got out all her makeup, lipstick,lipgloss,eye shadow, eye liner, blush, mascara, nail polish, nail file, and the popular curlers for his hair.

**Later that night….**

"hey mom dad I'm going next door"inuyasha said walking out

"be back by tomorrow"Inutashi

BANG…Izayoi hit her husband on the back of the head

"I'll be back by 1"inuyasha said walking out

Knock Knock

"hello?"inuyasha said from outside. He slipped his key in a went in side, he started to walk up the stairs

"AH!"inuyasha yelled as soon as he saw kagome putting make up on her already overly covered brother. Sota had curlers in his hair, pink nail polish, lip stick, with green lip gloss, he had blue green and yellow eye shadow on, a lot of eye liner and his face was red from so much blush. Not to mention he had tape on his mouth.

"oh hey yasha"kagome said putting more eyes shadow on her brother. Sota was trying to get free, inuyasha walked over and untied him and carried him out over his shoulder

"yasha where are you going"kagome

"to clean up this thing that used to look like your brother"inuyasha said walking into the bath room.

"aw…booo I was having fun"kagome

"kagome get ready I'm taking you and sota out"inuyasha said turning on the water in the sink as sota just stood there.

"ok kid this is gonna hurt"inuyasha said ripping off the tape around hi mouth

"ok now keep you eyes closed or this is gonna hurt"inuyasha said taking the curlers out of his hair.

"hold you breath"inuyasha said putting his head in the sick then pulling it out, the make up was smeared. Inuyasha took a towel and rubbed it off him, the dipped his head in on more time to make sure it was all gone.

"thanks"sota said as they came out

"just go get ready"inuyasha said walking into kagomes room

"hey yasha way are you so calm?"kagome

"must be the pain killer"inuyasha said resting on her bed

"what about your car?"kagome said putting on her ear rings

"my dad got another one last night for me"inuyasha

"I'M READY!"sota said coming in

"hey sota I guess inuyasha got all the make up off"kagome said laughing

"hahaha"sota

"ok let go"inuyasha said walking out of the house with them

Sorry it's so short but I'm sick right now but I'll update everyday……..


	33. Ice Cream

"hello how many?'

"three"inuyasha said as they walked in

"ok then right this way"the woman said showing them to a booth

"wow this place is nice!"sota said jumping in his seat

"sota sit down"kagome

"fine, hey brother what can I get?"sota said looking next to him. Inuyasha was playing with the sugar

"anything it doesn't matter"inuyasha said giving him a menu

"sweet!'sota

"sota don't order all junk food"kagome

"gezz you sound like mom"sota said looking at the deserts

"have you decided yet?"

"yes I'll have a stake, she's have a soup with a beef sandwich, and the kid will have a pizza"inuyasha said as she took their menus

"anything for desert?"

"every flavor of ice cream you have in one big bowl, and to pieces of strawberry pie"inuyasha said as the girl stared at him

"ok I'll have it to you as soon as possible"she said walking away

"Inuyasha are you crazy?"kagome said looking at him

"Feh! Do I look crazy"inuyasha

"well I guess the pain killers are wearing off"kagome

"inuyasha I really get to eat all that ice cream?"sota said in delight

"sure kid just don't get brain freeze"inuyasha

"YEAH!"sota

"I bet you can't eat all that ice cream"kagome

"so it's a bet your looking for?"sota

"yep"kagome

"fine if I eat all of it you have to date miroku for a week"sota

"what no way"kagome

"what you scared"

"no inuyasha whould get mad"kagome

"fine then I'll let you know when I think of it but do you except?"sota

"yes as long as it doesn't make yasha mad"kagome

"here's you food"the woman said giving them their food

**Deserts…**

"ok sota start eating"kagome said giving him a spoon

"wwwwwwwweeeeeeee"sota said before starting to eat

Back home… 

"bye"inuyasha said walking out

"inuyasha wait we need your help"tenchi called from the living room

"ok what's up"inuyasha said walking in

"we're planning to take kagome for dinner on her birthday are you coming?"moita

"I guess"inuyasha

"ok it's that night come home with kagome bring miroku and sango, and if kikyo and koga come back in time bring them….and I think kagome said something about ayame coming back?"

"yeah should I get her to?"inuyasha

"if she wants to come"miota

"ok then G'night"inuyasha said walking out

Sorry it's so short people but I'm really tired…… I'll update tonight to make it up to you guys


	34. Kagomes 16th birthady

yyyaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwnnnnnn"kagome said getting up

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!"inuyasha,miroku,sango,ayame,kikyo,koga, and kagomes parents yelled as she woke up

"AAAAHHHH!!!!"kagome yelled in surprise

"dam kagome my ear!"koga said covering his ears

"hhhoooooowwwwwllllllll!!!!!!!"inuyasha howled in pain and everyone stared at him

"what dogs can't howl"inuyasha said crossing his arms

"ok then….well kagome where going out to the moives"sango said clapping her hands in joy

"really! But we don't have too"kagome

"to bad no get dressed we leave in 15 minutes"kikyo said as they all left the room

"ok kids bring kagome to the restraint by 6 ok?"miota said as soon as they where outside by the car

"ok"miroku said as they got in the car and waited for kagome

"hey inuyasha what should we take kagome to see?"sango

"I don't know…. Don't you?"inuyasha said starting the car

"um..she wanted to see blades of glory I know"sango

"ok guys lets go"kagome said as she jumped into the front seat

"ok so what do you wanna see?"inuyasha

"um……a scary movie"kagome said as everyone looked at her

"kagome I thought you hated scary movies?"kikyo

"yeah I do but I wanna try, the last on I saw was….. I don't know how long ago"kagome

"ok then where see the scariest movie they have"miroku

"so what's scary that's playing?"ayame

"nothing"koga

"ok so we rent a movie and then go to someone's house and watch it"kikyo

"sounds good what do you think kag's?"inuyasha said looking over to her

"sure but who's house?"kagome

"um…we can go to mine"kikyo

"ok then to kikyo's"miroku

'SLAP SLAP!"

Kikyo and sango both slapped miroku giving him red marks on each side of his face. Koga just sat there and laughed

"ok guys b back"inuyasha said dropping them off in front of kikyos house

"inuyasha pick the scariest movie you can"koga yelled as he drove off

Knock knock

"hello"kikyo said opening the door letting inuyasha in

"hey guys, I got the chain saw manicure"inuyasha said coming into the room (I don't know how to spell that word)

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!"kagome screamed

"um…why'd you scream?"inuyasha said putting the DVD in

"it sounds scary"kagome

"you used to love scary movies kags"inuyasha

"that was before my life became a scary movie"kagome

"what are you talking about?"sango

"naraku he made al our lives scary movies"kagome

"oh yeah like when we where on that plain"kikyo

"and when he tired kid napping kagome"miroku

"yeah why's he hate us anyway?"inuyasha

"well….if it wasn't for me none of you would have met him I'm sorry"kikyo

"who's naraku?'ayame

"remember that weird kid that was in our class"koga

"oh him"ayame

"ok well lets start the movie"sango said taking the remote for inuyasha and pressing play

"hey sango!"inuyasha said as she took it

"ssshhhh"sango

"feh!"

**After the moive….**

"it wasn't that scary kagome"kikyo said pocking the pump under the blanket. Kagome had crawled under there about 30 minutes ago

"kagome come on lets go"ayame said pulling the blanket

"no!"kagome said as inuyasha pocked his head under the blanket and whispered something to her

"kagome come out or else"inuyasha

"or else what?"

"or else no more rubbing my ear"inuyasha said as his ears twitched and kagome came out frm under the covers

"wow it's almost 6"sango

"we better go it's getting late"inuyasha

"yeah"miroku said as they all got in the car

"hey kagome I got you a present open it"koga said giving her a box as inuyasha started the car

"ok………..takes koga I always wanted a sleeping mask"kagome said opening the box

"try it on"koga

"ok"kagome said putting it on. Sango grabbed the back of the mask and held it tight so kagome couldn't take it off

"AHH THE MASK WON'T COME OFF"kagome said tugging on it. Kagome tired to take to mask off the whole way to the restraint

"SURPRISE!"everyone yelled as they took kagome blind fold off

"Thanks you so much mom and dad"kagome said giving her parents a hug

"kagome I can't believe Chucky Chesses is your favorite place to eat"ayame

"I like the pizza"kagome said as everyone started playing games and eating pizza

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH INUYASHA HELP THAT MOUSE THING IS AFTER ME!"sota yelled running behind inuyasha as chucky came after sota but bumped into inuyasha

"sota that's chucky"inuyasha

"all I want is a hug"chucky

"sota just hug the dam rat"inuyasha said looking at sota

"see hugs don't hurt"chucky said hugging inuyasha

"don't touch me"inuyasha said glaring at the rat

"gulp"chucky


	35. Driving test

Sorry the last one took so long to update!!!! I'm sooooooo sorry!!!!

"kagome come here for a minute"inuyasha called from down the hall.

School had started up again and everyone went back to their normally classes and things. Kagome was going to try getting her licenses today, even after inuyasha offered to drive her around when she need to go somewhere.

"hey yasha what's up"kagome said giving him a hug. She hadn't seen him all day even at lunch, it was almost the end of the school day and everyone was getting their books

"your mom told me to take you to your test today"inuyasha said wrapping his hands around her waist

"really!that's great you can watch me drive"kagome

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"ok kagome lets go"inuyasha said pulling her out of the school

"KAGOME GOOD LUCK!"ayame yelled seeing them leave

"THANKS AYAME!"kagome yelled back as she got into the car

"bitch"ayame said under her breath as she walked to her locker

**Testing time**

"ok miss kagome lets go"the instructor said as they got in the car

Inuyasha watched from the waiting room. Kagome started the car after bucking her seat belt

"ok now drive onto the corse"the instructor said writing down on a paper

**15 minutes later**

BANG!

Kagome ran off traffic cones as inuyasha stared from the window. He watched kagome run over every traffic cone in her way, then over some cardboard cut outs of people.

RING RING

"hello?"inuyasha said picking up the phone still staring at the car run over things

"hey inuyasha how's kagome's test going?"sango

"um…. Listen"inuyasha said opening the window and holding the phone out

"STOP THE CAR YOUR GOING TO FAST!!!! YOU'VR ALREADY FAILED SO STOP THE CAR"

"I CAN'T!!!! I FORGOT WHICH ONE'S THE BREAK!"

BOOM!SLAM!SMASH!CRASH!

Kagome hit a wall. The course was destroyed everything was broken

"um.. so what I get?"kagome

"what's lower then an F!"

"sigh"

"kag's come on time to go"inuyasha said opening the broken car door and pulling her out

"but inuyasha! I need to sign up for another try!"kagome wined

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOUR GETTING BACK IN A CAR!"inuyasha said pulling her out of the place

"YASHA!!!! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"kagome wined as he put her in the car a drover home

"your so mean!"kagome wined as inuyasha put her over his shoulder and carried her into her house

"………………."no one said anything as inuyasha carried the wining kagome up to her room

"YOUR SO MEAN!!!! IT WASN'T THAT MADE!!!I WANNA TRY AGAIN!!"they heard kagome yell as inuyasha came down stairs

"um.. how'd she do?"Tenchi asked sitting at the table

"read this it's from the instructor"inuyasha said handing them a note. Moita read it out loud

_Dear parents of miss kagome,_

_We ask that you not bring your daughter back till we repair the course. She has completely destroyed the course. We would be happy if you drive with her first before you send her back to us._

_Thanking you kindly,_

_TDA (Tokyo's driving Academy)_

"aw… she was that mad"Teanchi said slapping his forehead

"well not so much mad as well…."inuyasha said trying to find a nice way to put it

"I guess she won't be driving for awhile"miota said as inuyasha started to go up the stairs

"inuyasha where are you going?"miota

"talk to kagome"inuyasha said as he opened her door

"go away"kagome said throwing her clock at him. The clock hit inuyasha in the head as miota, Tenchi, and sota started. Inuyasha just sighed an walked in as kagome throw more stuff at him, she throw pillows, books, paper balls, ect. Ect.Inuyasha picked it all up and up it back where it belong. He sat next to her and gave her puppy dog eyes that said "are you really that mad at me" and his ears where flat on his head

"uhm!"kagome looked away from him

"um.. um…"inuyasha made a sad puppy sound as kagome just looked at the wall. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck.

"I'm sorry"inuyasha whisper in a puppy voice

"uhm"kagome didn't look at him

"I'm really sorry kag's"inuyasha said looking down onto the bed. He looked up when he felt someone rubbing his flat ears. Inuyasha looked up at kagome

"ok I forgive you just don't flatten your ears like that please"kagome said as his ears started to peek up

"purr"inuyasha let out a small purring sound as kagome rubbed his ears.

"kagome can I tell you something?"inuyasha

"yeah"

"you suck at driving"inuyasah

BOOM!

Kagome pushed inuyasha off the bed


	36. Home alone

Sorry it told so long I've been really tired lately. Oh this is a lemon chappy and for the record I don't write the lemons my cousin does for me well I did do one of them.

"Kagome wake up"sota said jumping on kagomes bed. It had been a few months since kagome test, the people there refused to take her as a student again so inuyasha, and kagome parents drove her around.

"I'm up"kagome said kicking sota off the bed

"good cause mom and dad are going out for the day and will be back tomorrow afternoon. I wanna go to the mall!"sota

"sota your 13 why would you wanna go to the mall?"kagome said picking out an outfit

"I need a new outfit for my friend party to night!"sota

"fine ok get your shoes we're walking"kagome

"WHAT?!?!?!"sota

"you know I can't drive, and even if I could I don't have a car"kagome

"what about big brother?"sota

"It's like 8am I don't wanna wake him up, just to take us to the mall"kagome

"but his down stairs already"sota

"WHAT! WHY IS HE UP TO EARLY?!?!?kagome said looking at the clock

"let me explain"sota

Flash back 

"ok bye mom, bye dad I'll tell kagome"sota said waving to his parents as they went to their high school reunion. With Izayoi and Inutashi in the back seat.

"I'm bored"sota said to himself, as he watched tv

RING RING

"hello?"sota said picking up the house phone

"Yiki, yeah what's up?"

"your parties tonight"

"sorry I forgot"

"no I'll be there bye"sota said hanging up the phone and running up stairs

"dam I got nothing to wear"sota said looking though his closet

"I need to got o the mall KAG, oh that's right she fluked her test, I got it"sota said running next door

"BIG BROTHER OPEN UP IT'S AN IMPORTANT!"sota said banging on the front door

"yyyyyaaaaawwwwwwnnn hey kid what is it"inuyasha said opening the door

"inuyasha I need you to take me to the mall"sota

"what why?"inuyasha

"I have to go to a party tonight!"sota

"sota I-AM-TRIED-NIGHT!'inuyasha said about to close the door

"please brotherrrrrr"sota said grabbing inuyasha's leg

"aw…….."inuyasha said looking at sota as people walked by with their dogs

"inuyasha please I'll….I'll….I'll"just then sota got a idea

"I'll sleep at one of my friend houses tonight, and mom and dad aren't home"sota

"you won't tell anyone?"inuyasha said picking sota off the floor

"not a word now pleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee"sota

"ok be ready in 10, get kagome too"inuyasha

**End flash back**

"so kagome what do you think?"sota said looking over to kagome

"I'll just kill you if you tell"kagome said getting her bag and heading down stairs

"ok let go"inuyasha said starting the car

**At the mall**

"ok sota go and met us back here in 1 hour"kagome said as they walked into the mall

"ok bye"sota said speeding off to the nearest cloths store

"sooo now what?"kagome

"Don't know what do you wanna do kag's?"inuyasha said as they walked past stores

"You can help me with my cloths"kagome said pulling him into "Wet Seal"

**1 hour later**

"hey sis where's inuyasha?"sota said sitting next to kagome on a bench

"he's putting my bags in his car"kagome

"let go I'm done"inuyasha

"WOW KAGOME HOW MANY THINGS DID YOU BUY"sota said as they got to the car. The whole back seat was filled with bags and boxes

"not much just, 5 pairs of shoes, 12 tops, 8 skirts, 4 pairs of pants, and I think that's it"kagome said getting into the car

"inuyasha you ok with carrying all that"sota asked as inuyasha carried all kagome bags up stairs.

"do I look ok"inuyasha said as he looked like he was ready to explode

"ok then"sota said going up to his room to change

**Later that night**

"bye sota call on your way home"kagome yelled as sota got into his friends car

"ok I will just don't do anything crazy!"sota

"is he gone yet?"inuyasha said as kagome walked in

"yep"kagome said taking a sit next to him on the sofa

"finally I don't think I could that another game of "mortal combat"inuyasha

"so what do you wanna do now?"kagome said turning on the tv. All inuyasha did was smirk was push her down on to the sofa

"We can fulfill that fantasy tonight, if you want"inuyasha said kissing the mating mark on her neck. All kagome did was let out a small moan.

"I'll take that as a yes"inuyasha clucked to him self, placing her down onto the floor

Inuyasha started to let his hand wonder up her shirt. Inuyasha used his claws and ripped straight though her cloths, and quickly pulled them off her.

"INUYASHA I LIKE THAT OUTFIT!"kagome complained

"sorry"was all inuyasha said but truthfully he didn't mean it. He let his thump rub one of her nipples, as his other hand wondered more south and flicked her clint

"inuyasha"kagome wined as inuyasha just clicked her clint. Kagome tried to more her body so that inuyasha would be fingering her, but he kept her in one spot.

"yashaaaaaaa please pleaseeeeee"kagome wined. Inuyasha gave into kagomes begging and slipped one finger inside her, while he sucked on her chest like a baby. Kagome grabbed inuyasha's hand and tried to make him go farther.

"gggggrrrrrrrr bitch stop it!"inuyasha growled

"INUYASHA!"kagome yelled propping her self up on her elbows as inuyasha called her a bitch. She looked into his eyes they where red now, kagome was struck with fear and excitement

"yas-ha"kagome looked into deep into his eyes, she saw a spark of gold in his eyes and relaxed. Inuysaha bent down to her pussy and started to tong fuck her.

"INUYASHAAAAA!"kagome screamed as she orgasm came and inuyasha licked up her sweet juices. Inuyasha picked her up an ran up the stairs, he slammed open the door of the nearest bedroom which was kagomes parents one. Inuyashs put kagome on the bed as he undressed and jumped on her quickly. He started to suck on one of her breast and message the other one.

"oooooh…inuyaSHA!"kagome yeled the last part as inuyasha slammed his hardened cock into her wet pussy.

Kagome was gripping the bed sheets and throwing her head side to side screaming inuyasha's name.

"INUYASHA!INUYASHA!INUYASA! HARDER!"kagome screamed as he started to pounded harder. The bed started to shake from and the movement. Inuyasha started to go faster as kagome started to scream into a pillow

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"kagome screamed out her orgasm as inuyasha pulled out of her, he flipped her over.

"ready?"inuyasha bent over and whispered into her ear, as eyes still red

"I'm so tried…I can't keep up"kagome said panting

"not to worry, you can just relax"inuyasha said handing kagome a pillow

"what's this for?"kagome said nuzzling the pillow

"you seem to like screaming in pillows"inuyasha said kissing down her neck

"thanKS!"kagome said as inuyasha slammed into her ass and started to finger her with four finger.

"INUYASHA!"kagome yelled into the pillow as she came as over his hand, but inuyasha didn't stop. He whipped some of her cum from her pussy and rubbed it onto her ass, He slapped her ass

"Scream my bitch"inuyasha said slapping her hard

"inuyasha.."kagome whispered

"Louder"inuyasha said slapping her again

"INUYasha"kagome said in her normal voice

"I said scream bitch!"inuyasha said slapping her again

"INUYASHA!"kagome screamed as inuyahsa came inside her. Inuyasha pulled out of her and laid down next to her. He pulled her close and sniff her and closing his eyes, then pulling the blake over them.

"night kagome I love you"inuyasha whispered into her ear as they fell asleep.


	37. washing machine

Thanks for the reviews I'm feeling better today so I decided to write another chappy. Oh and for people that go on I have an account it's the same penname Gbaby808.

RING RING RING

Inuyasha leaned off kagome and picked up the house phone

"hello?"inuyasha said half asleep

"hey inuyasha I'm on my way home!"sota said hanging up

"yawn"inuyasha yawned laying back down

""wait a minute"inuyasha said to himself

"KAGOME WAKE UP!"inuyasha said shaking her

"what"kagome said trying to go back to sleep

"your brothers coming home"inuyasha. Kagme shot up and ran out of the room, looking for omething to wear

Inuyasha and kagome finished getting dressed and started to clean the house

DING DONG

"I got it"kagome said answering the door

"hey sis I'm back"sota said coming inside

"hey inuyasha when'd you get here?"sota asked seeing inuyasha doing the laundry

"um.. this morning"inuyasha said hanging the sheets

"why you clean mom and dads sheets?"

"we decided to clean the house sota, we already did your room and mine"kagome

"I always wondered how this worked"sota said sitting the washing machine

"Sota what are you doing get out of there!INUYASHA DON'T TURN IT ON!"kagome yelled as inuyasha was about to turn the machine on

"why he said he wanted me too"inuyasha said as sota opened the lid to the washer and pocked his head out

"come on sis pleases"sota

"no you might get hurt"kagome

"ok I won't"sota said closing the lid and sitting down inside the washer. Inuyasha leaded back and pulled the button my mistake. The washer started

"WWWWOOOOOO WWWWWWEEEEEEE"they heard sota yelled from inside the washer

**10 minutes later**

"oh I don't feel so good"sota said as inuyasha unplugged the washer

"sota are you ok"kagome asked pulling him out

"BLAH!"sota though up on the floor

"EEEEWWWWW THAT'S SO GROSS!" kagome.

Inuyasha picked sota up and put him on the sofa

"I think we need a doctor"inuyasha said taking sotas tempter

"you know any doctors? Cause ours in on vacation"kagome

"I know just one be back"inuyasha said walking out the door

Knock Kncok

"hello? oh inuyasha how nice to see you. You here to see ayame?"ayames dad said opening the door

"no um… mr. Wolfty you're a doctor right?"

"yes why are you sick?"

'no but kagome little brother is and I was wondering if you could tell us what to do about it?"

'yes of cores ayame! Come down here I need your help"ayames dad said as she came down the stairs

"yes daddy… Inuyasha so nice to see you"ayame said giving him a hug

"nice to see you too ayame"inuyasha said returning the hug

"ok ayame get my check up bag where going to take care of kagomes little brother"

They walked over to kagome house and started to take care of sota

"what where you doing?"ayames dad asked giving sota some med.

"I was in the washer"sota

"why?"

"because I thought it was fun"sota said sneezing

"ok well ayame you stay here and take care of sota with kagome and inuyasha, I'm going to try get in touch with his doctor"ayames dad said walking out

"ok daddy"ayame said sitting next to sota as her dad left

"ok cutie what do you wanna eat?"ayame

"soup"sota

"ok then be right back"ayame said going into the kitchen

"hey kagome where do you keep the soup?"ayame

"under the sink"kagome said from upstairs

"Big BROTHER!!"sota yelled from the sofa

"kagome I didn't know you had a brother"ayame said in surprise as kagome walked into the kitchen

"Oh I don't sota just calls inuyasha that"

"why?"

"I don't really know I guess it's cause inuyasha always acted like an older brother to him"kagome said getting a bowl to put sotas soup in

'this is going to be harder them I thought"ayame said to herself

"what was that?"kagome said not hearing what she said

"oh I said I hope your brothers ok"ayame said smiling

"sota what is it?"inuyasha said coming into the living room

"when are mom and dad coming home?"sota

"later tonight"inuyasha said throwing some more blankets over sota

"ok cutie here's your soup"ayame said putting the soup by sota

"thanks ayame"sota said drinking it

"I'll be right back"inuyasha said walking away

"so sota, why do you call inuyasha your big brother?"ayame

"cause he's going to be my brother one day after he marries sis"sota

"that's funny cause I don't think so, inuyasha going to marry me not your sister, so stay out of my way got it cutie"ayame said smiling sweetly at sota

"sis and inuyasha are already dating"sota said glaring at her

"not for long"ayame said standing up and walking away


	38. Good bye Bitch

People if you didn't know I updated on the11, 12, and today the 13. I was struck with inspiration

"mom dad your home"kagome said opening the door

"Kagome dear is sota ok? Ayames dad called us"miota said walking into the house

"he's in the living room"kagome. Tenhi and miota ran into the living room to see sota watching tv

"Sota are you ok?"miota said giving her son a hug

"yeah mom I'm fine just tired"sota said with a yawn

"inuyasha your parents are at home looking for you"tenchi

"ok shit"inuyasha running out the door

"oh night"inuyasha said before leaving

"dad can you carry me up stairs"sota. Tenchi carried sota up stairs and put him in bed

"dad can you get sis for me I wanna talk to her"sota

"ok, KAGOME COME UP HERE SOTA WANTS TO TALK TO YOU"tenchi yelled fomr the door as he left

"hey sota what's up? Are you ok? You need water or something?"kagome said sitting on his bed

"sis you can't trust ayame"sota

"come again?"

"She trying to steal inuyasha away from you, don't trust her"sota said starting to fall asleep

"sota what are you talking about? Ayame likes koga"kagome

"no she wants big brother don't trust her she going to try steal him don't let her, if she says she likes koga it's a lie please believe me"sota

"sota.. I….I'll ask her ok"kagome said leaving

"ayame can I talk to you for a minute?"kagome said walking down stairs where ayame was putting on her coat

"yeah sure, whats up?"ayame said as kagome walked up to her

"um.. ayame my brother told me that your trying to steal yasha from me"kagome said as ayme looked down

"oh I'm sorry ayame are you mad at me?"kagome. Ayame started to chuckle to her self

"stupid brat couldn't keep his mouth shut"ayame said looking at kagome

"ayame?"

"well seeing as you know.. I guess there's no point in hiding it, so we should finish this fight"ayame said drawing her sword

"ayame I thought you liked koga?"kagome said stepping back

"koga, ha he likes you the only reason he's going out with kikyo is cause she looks like you. He treats her like shit, I want a guy who will treat me like a princess"ayame said swing her sword. Kagome moved out of the way and though a lamp at ayame who blocked it with her sword.

"ayame stop this I don't wanna fight you"kagome said picking up her mothers old bow and arose

"Well I wanna fight you, you're a bitch you stole my inuyasha, he was mine first!"ayame said swing her sword cutting kagomes arm. Kagome fell to the floor

"Kagome what going on down there"miota yelled from up stairs

"Nothing"kagome yelled back as her mom went back to sleep

"smart not bring your mom into this"ayame

"this is my fight"kagome

Inuyasha sat in his bed listening to his I-pod.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssss"Inuyasha hissed in pain as his shoulder started to burn like hell

"what the hell"inuyasha said gripping his shoulder. He went over to his computer and went to He started to type

Pain in shoulder?/ demon 

_What it means when you get shoulder pain. _Was the link he clicked on

It read

If you have a sudden pain in your shoulder and your not injured, then most liky your mate in in pain and the pain in being transmitted to you…..

That was all inuyasha read before running out of his house, he bust though the door of kagome house. Kagome was on the ground with ayames sword at her trout, ayame had one of kagomes arose though her leg

"ka-go-me"inuyasha said to himself in shock. One of his best friends about to kill his girlfriend. Inuyasha pushed ayame away from kagome and he held her close.

"inuyasha wait it's not what it looks like it…"ayame was cut off by inuyasha

"GET OUT AYAME I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN GOT IT?!?!?!"inuyasha yelled at her, his eyes started to flash red

"good bye inuyasha, I love you"ayame said walking out of the house

"kag's you ok?"inuyasha said picking her up

"yeah just a cut"kagome. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her up stairs to her room, he sat her down on her bed.

"Take your shirt off"inuyasha said sitting next to her

"what?!?!?"kagome asked

"I need to heal your cut, just do it"inuyasha said as kagome tolk off her top. Inuyasha looked closing at her cut, it was pretty deep. He started to lick her cut as kagome hissed in pain

"relax"inuyasha said cleaning her blood.

"KAGOME I SAW AYAME RUN…"tenchi and bursting open the door

"……….."kagome and inuyasha had nothing to say

"kagome are you ok?"miota said coming inside and sitting on the other side of kagome

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?!"tenchi yelled both confused and angry

"relax tenchi dear, inuyasha just healing her wound don't you remember in what inutashi said one day, if demons lick human wounds it help to heal it faster"miota said showing how smart she was

"when did he say that?"

"THE DAY YOU FORGOT YOUR DATE!!! MARCH 7 5;30 AT THE MOVIES YOU FORGOT!!"miota

"that tickles"kagome said as inuyasha kept licking her wound

"stop giggling kag's you might rip the cut even more"inuyasha

"YOU STILL REMEMBER THAT!"tenchi

"YES YOU FORGOT I NEVER FOR GET!!"miota said walking out of the room

"HONEY I'M SORRY I FORGOT!"tenchi said running after her

"NO YOUR NOT!!!"inuyasha and kagome heard miota yell from outside

"ok kag's all better"inuyasha

"thanks"kagome

"so why where you and ayame fighting?"inuyasha said laying back on the bed

"I know this my be hard to believe but we where fight over you"kagome

"over me?"inuyasha

"yeah you see ayame wanted to steal you away from me…… so then we started to fight over who would get to be with you……. pretty silly right"kagome

"silly! It was stupid! kagome you shouldn't have fought over something so stupid! I would never have left you for ayame even if she had won"inuyasha said hugging her

"sorry yasha I guess I got caught up in the moment"kagome

"it's ok as long as you let me stay the night"inuyasha

"inuyasha you can sleep in my bed but we can't do anything"kagome

"why not?"inuyasha

"because my parents are home"kagome

"dam your right"inuyasha said letting do of her and laying back down

"night yasha"kagome said laying down

'night"inuyasha said turning off the light and pulling the blanket over them

In the mean time 

"ayame dear how'd it go"ayame mom said from the kitchen. Ayame walked in and sat on a chair

"AYAME YOUR LEG"ayame dad said seeing it as her mom turned around

"it's ok"ayame said pulling it out

"mommy daddy were moving tomorrow morning"ayame

"why did something happen?"ayame mom asked

"I lost, I'll never get inuyasha, I should just move on I'll find some one better some day"ayame

"ok then, where you wanna move too?"ayames dad

"some where far"ayame said walking up stairs to her room

**You guys wanted ayame gone well now she is.**


	39. Telling

"AAAHHHHH MY EAR!!!!"inuyasha screamed in pain. Someone was bragging him out of kagomes bed by the ear

"Inuyasha no sleep over at kagomes"Izayoi said pulling him out the door

"that looks like it hurts"sota said as Izayoi pulled inuyasha down the stairs

"poor boy"Tenchi said as they left

"ouch that had to hurt"miota said flipping some pancakes

"bye mom bye dad!"kagome said running out the door

"bye honey call if your going to be late"miota

"will do"kagome

"hey yasha ready! Why are your ears flat"kagome. Inuyasha's ears where flat on his head, he looked to his side where kagome was sitting and started to car.

"my mom yells really loud, and my dads even louder"inuyasha

"aw.. my poor puppy"kagome said as they hit a stop light. She started to rub his ears but they didn't lift

"come on yasha lift your ears please"kagome

"there"inuyasha said flapping his ears up then putting them back down

"what are you doing?"inuyasha said as kagome took some tape out of her bag

"I'm going to tape your ears up"kagome

"no way!"inuyasha said scooting away from her

"fine then put your ears up"kagome said as inuyahsa raised his ears

"happy"inuyasha

"very"kagome

Home room 

" so ayames moving"miroku. Inuyasha, koga, kagome, sango, and miroku ahere all sitting in their home room but kikyo was sick that day

"yeah"inuyasha

"so who's going to go see kikyo to day after school?"kagome

"I'm going"inuyasha

"I can't got to find a part time job"koga

"Me and sango are going on a date"miroku

"wait and go sango"kagome

"yeah yeah yeah what about you kagome?"sango

"I can't my mom and dad want to talk to me after school about last night"kagome

"what about last night?"koga. Miroku, sango, and koga all stared at inuyasha

"why you guys staring at me I didn't do anything"inuyasha

"sure you didn't"sango

"I didn't!"inuyasha

"well I guess only inuyasha will be going"miroku

"I'll give her, her home work"inuyasha

Later that day kikyos house 

Knock knock

"hello, oh inuyasha how nice to see you. You have kikyos homework I see well shes up stairs"kikyos mom said letting him in

"ok then bye"inuyasha said going down the hall to kikyos room

knock knock

"come in" kikyo said blowing her nose

" hey kikyo I got your home work"inuyasha said coming inside and sitting on the foot of her bed

"Oh just get I really needed my homework"kikyo said sarcastically

" Don't give me that"inuyasha said giving her the book

"awww…. I hate home work"kikyo

"well to bad!"inuyasha

"aaaaaahhhhhh"kikyo wined

"here I'll help you with it if you stop wining like a brat"inuyasha

"fine"kikyo said opening her book

"mom dad I'm home"kagome said walking though the door

"kagome come in here"miota called from the living room

"ok so what you guys wanna talk about?"kagome

"we wanted to know what happened with ayame last night"tenchi

"ok then…. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to get mad"kagome

"we promise"they both said as kagome started to explain

"ok night kikyo see you later"inuyasha said walking out the door

"thanks for the help bye"kikyo said as he left

"I'm back"inuyasha said walking though the door

"inuyasha where did you go?"Izayoi

"I went to kikyos she didn't come to school to day so I helped her with her home work"inuyasha said walking up stairs

"oh ok then are you hungry?

"na I'm going to bed"inuyasha said before closing his door


	40. Sota's song

Knock knock

"hi inuyasha, sorry but kagome won't be coming to school to day"miota said opening the door

"is she sick?"

"Nop, she's just a little tired for last night"

"oh, ok then bye"inuyasha said leaving

Home room 

"so inuyasha you going to kikyo's or kagomes today?"miroku

"I'll go to kikyo's first and kagome on my way home"inuyasha

" tisk tisk tisk"miroku said shaking his finger at him

"What?"inuyasha

"kagomes your girlfriend there for you should see her first"

"but kikyo's important to me too"inuyasha

"have it your way"miroku

Kikyos house 

"so ayames moving can't say I'm going to miss her"kikyo said writing in her note book

"wow harsh kikyo"inuyasha

"like your going to miss her after what she did"

"true"

"ok well I have to go now kagomes waiting"inuyasha said giving kikyo a hug

"night inuyasha tell everyone hi for me"kikyo said returning the hug, she gave him a quike kiss on the cheek before he left. Inuyasha was used to it by now sango did that sometimes to but normally sango just hit him.

Kagomes house 

Knock knock

"hey brother! Kagome up stairs"sota said opening the door

"hey kid"inuyasha said walking in

"um.. brother…"sota said staring at him

"yeah?"inuyasha said looking at him. Sota pointed to his cheek

"what?"inuyasha

"you got some lip stick there, I'd clean it off before seeing kagome"sota

"oh dam"inuyasha said trying to rub it off

"it gone?"inuyasha

"no still there"sota said as inuyasha was putting water on it. It wounld't come off

"must be one of those water proof ones that mom uses"sota

"dam who where's lipstick when their sick"inuyasha

"YASHA IS THAT YOU!?!?!"kagome yelled from up stairs

"YEAH I'M COMING!"inuyasha said putting his hand off his cheek and going up stairs

"he's dead"sota said to him self walking away

"hey kag's you ok?"inuyasha walking in

"yeah I'm fine I was just tired and didn't want to go to school"kagome said resting on her back

"here's your home work"inuyasha said giving it to her

"aw…. I hate school!!! Yasha can you help me?"kagome

"I don't know it's a loonnnng walk home"inuyasa said pointing to her window where you could see his room.

"I'll take that as a yes"kagome

"so what pages?"kagome

"page 134 too 146 for soc st."inuyasha said opening his book

"I hate school"kagome said letting her head hit the back board

Later 

"hey yasha what's wrong with your cheek?"kagome said looking at him

"nothing why"inuyasha

"cuase you haven't taken your hand off it all night"kagome said trying to pull his hand away from his cheek

"I just cut it! I'm fine just leave me alone"inuyasha

"CUT IT LET ME SEE"kagome said pulling his arm

"NO!"inuyasha

"LET ME SEE"kagome said pulling his hand away. Inuyasha flinched

"oh it's all red the cut must have really hurt"kagome. Inuyashas cheek was red, the ip stick must have smeared

"oh yeah but it'll be better tomorrow"inuyasha

"ok then"kagome

"kagome dinner!"sota called from down stairs

"I'm not hungry!"kagome yelled back

"INUYASHA HONEY ARE YOU HUNGRY!"miota yelled from down stairs

"how's she know I was here?'inuyasha asked crawling to the window

"YOUR PARNETS ARE HERE TOO!"miota yelled again

"I'M NOT HUNGRY BUT THANKS YOU"inuyasha yelled from kagomes room

"see he was up there"Izayoi told her husband

"no idea how you girls know these things"inutashi

"same here"tenchi

"hey mom I'm not hungry can I go up stairs with inuyasha and kagome?"sota

"sure"miota said as sota ran up stairs

"HEY GUYS!"sota said running thought the door

"hey sota"kagome

"hey kid why you here?"inuyasha

"bored you guys wana play video games?"sota asked as inuyasha gave kagome a please help me look

"no thanks sota"kagome

"aw… can you guys help me with something then?'sota said pulling out a folder in his book

"ok what?"kagome

"Me and my friends are going to sing this song at the talent show tomorrow, can you listen to me sing"sota

"sure what song?"inuyasha

"so sick"sota

"ok then start"kagome

"but don't laugh or anything"sota said turning putting on the cd

_Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone_

_Cause right now it says that we_

_can't come to the phone_

_And I know it makes no sense_

_Caused you walked out the door,_

_But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_

_(it's ridiculous)_

_It's been months_

_And for some reason I just_

_(can't get over us)_

_And I'm stronger then this_

_(enough is enough)_

_No more walkin' 'round_

_With my head down_

_I'm so over being blue_

_Cryin' over you_

_And I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_Gotta fix that calender I have_

_Thats marked July 15th_

_Because since theres no more you_

_Theres no more anniversary_

_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you_

_And your memory_

_And how every song reminds me_

_Of what used to be_

_Thats the reason I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_(Leave me alone)_

_Leave me alone_

_(Stupid love songs)_

_Dont make me think about her smile_

_Or having my first child_

_Let it go_

_Turning off the radio_

_Cause I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing she was still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why cant I turn off the radio?_

_(why cant I turn off the radio?)_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing she was still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_(why can't I turn off the radio?)_

_And I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishin she was still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

_(why can't I turn off the radio?)_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

"good job!"inuyasha

'hey that was good"kagome

"thanks guys"sota

"ok night see yeah tomorrow kags"inuyasha said opening the window

"night"kagome said as inuyahsa left


	41. Sango's party plane

"soooo guys what are we doing for sango's birthday?"miroku

It was the end srong and sangos birthday day was coming up. Sango would be turning 17 along with kagome, and inuyasha. Koga, miroku, and kikyo already had their birthdays in winter and being of spring. Their sophomore year went by fast after ayame was gone and naraku had let the school, kanna was living some where in china now because of her father in the army.

"don't know what should we do?"kagome

"how about we take her to the movies"kikyo

"um.. how about we make miroku sign a doc. Saying he can't be perverted all year and give it to her"inuyasha

"that's a great idea"kagome

"yeah hey miroku why…."kikyo said turning around but miroku had run out the door

"ok then I guess that's not happening"kagome

"Um… how about we just that her to the water park?"koga

"good idea but sango doesn't like to be seen in a bathing suit"kagome

"yeah remember how hard it was to get her to come to my birthday"inuyasha

"birthday?"kikyo

"Yeah the one that you topped me at"kagome

"oh…yeah sorry about that"kikyo

"aw…. How about we just throw her a small party"inuyasha

"good idea but where?"kagome

"the dojo"koga

"your families dojo?"kikyo

"yeah it's pretty big"koga

"Ok we can just get a DJ and a few friends"kikyo

"how about food?"kagome

"I can cook"inuyasha

"um.. inuyasha remember the last time you cooked from that demon cook book of yours?"kikyo

**Flash back**

"don't worry I'll make us something to eat"inuyasha said leaving kikyo, kagome, koga, sango, and miroku to wait in the living room.

"ok moms old demon cookbook……… gremlin brownies"inuyasha

_Gremlin Brownies_

_1)one half cup pixy vane_

_2) 5 gremlins_

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh put us down"little gremlins screamed as inuyasha dropped them into the pot

_3) 2 eggs_

_4) Stained of wolf hair_

Inuyasha walked into the living room

"hey yasah it ready yet?"kagome

"OUCH!"koga said as inuyasha picked one of his hairs and walked away

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"koga

Inuyasha dropped in the hair and the bowl made a poof sound

_5) mix till smooth_

_6) 2 packs of chocolate _

_7) put in oven for 45 minutes at 360 F_

**45 minutes later**

"come on man I'm hungry"miroku. Inuyasha, koga, kagome, kikyo, sango, and miroku where all standing be the oven as inuyasha opened it when…..

"AHAHAHAHAHA WE'RE FREE"tiny wolf gremlins ran out of the oven

"AAAAHHHHH"kagome yelled jumping up on the table with kikyo, and sango

"INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MAKE!!!??!?!!!"koga asked as the gremlins started to bit his leg

"it said gremlin browenis"inuyasha said throwing the book at miroku

"IT SAYS GREMLIN BROWENIS BEWARE NEVER USE REAL GREMILNS!!!"miroku yelled

"BLADES OF BLOODS!"inuyasha said cutting them to pieces.

**End Flash back**

"oh yeah that's right"inuyasha

"yeah so I'll bake"kikyo

"I'll get the DJ"kagome

"and we use my dojo"koga

"AND I'LL GET THE PEOPLE!"miroku

"ok then"kagome

"hey guys what you talking about?"sango said coming up behind them

"nothing"everyone said

"ok then lets go to lunch"sango

After school 

"mom dad sota!"kagome yelled coming inside the house

"hello?"kagome said going into the kitchen

"what is this"kagome said looking at the fringe

_Dear kagome,_

_Me and your father took sato to his soccer game be back by 8 tonight, there's 35 bucks on the counter for food._

_PS. From dad_

_Remember the rule!_

"ok then I guess I'll order pizza"kagome

"hello, I'd like a mid pepperoni pizza with extra chesse"kagome

"30 minutes no problem"kagome said hanging up

knock knock

"coming!"kagome

"Yasha what are you doing here?"kagome said letting him in

"my parents are gone, I was wondering if you wanna hang out"inuyasha

"Inuyasha my parents aren't home I'm not sure if you should be here"kagome

"I've been here before don't you remember"inuyasha said giving her a butter fly kiss. He gave her butter fly kisses down her neck. Until she pushed him away

"no bad puppy, mom and dad might be home early"kagome

"hummm hummmm"inuyasha said acting like a puppy

"no"kagome said sitting on the sofa. Inuyasha walked over to the sofa and sat on the other side of her. He started to glare at her, until kagome said to wine in pain

"Inuyasha stop that"kagome said wining. Inuyasha didn't break his glare

"INUYASHA!!! STOP THAT!!"kagome

"stop what"inuyasha said not breaking his glare

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!! YOUR MAKING YOUR MARK BURN!"kagome

"fine"inuyasha said looking away

Knock Knock

"PIZZA!"someone yelled from the door

"I got it"inuyasha

"wait inuyasha I have the money"kagome said as he answered the door

"here's your pizza, that'll be 25 dollars"

"here's a 50 take the rest as your tip"inuyasha said closing the door

"here's your pizza"inuyasha said putting it on the table

"but how'd you pay?"kagome

"I used my money duh!"inuyasha said getting slapped in the arm

"what was that for?"inuyasha

"I was going to pay"kagome

"Feh!"inuyasha

"you never let me pa.."kagome was stopped my inuyasha shoving a pieces of pizza in her mouth

"that's better"inuyasha said relaxing

"inuyasha!"kagome said after eating the pizza

"why did you…"kagoe was hut up again but this time not by a pizza. Inuyasha pressed his lips to her and started to lick and nibble on her bottom lip. Kagome opened his mouth and let him in, inuyasha ran his tong along her teeth and over her tong making her moan.

Inuyasha started to unbutton her shirt with his right hand and rub her inner thigh.

"oooooooo yasha"kagome started to moan. Inuyasha unclipped her bra and was now nibbling on her right nibble while the door started to play with the hem of her skirt.

Kagome slipped inuyasha's shirt off hi in almost no time.

'I'm getting good at this"kagome tought to her self but her thoughts where soon interrupted by inuyasha rubbing her clit thought her panties and skirt.

"ooooo"kagome moaned in joy

Inuyasha slipped on of his figure under her skirt and panties and started to figure her with his pointer finger. He added another figure soon after kagome started to moan louder then another. He could feel her walls starting to tighten around his fingers she was about to come when the house door opened and……

you wanna watch the video so sick from my last chappy. Click on this attachment

5 reviews for next chappy ok!


	42. Cake

"SURPISE!!"miroku comes though the door with a cake.

BANG!

Inuyasha throws the table at miroku

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"inuyasha yells as miroku runs away. Kagome got dressed and inuyasha dragged miroku back into the house.

"what the hell is it miroku?"inuyasha

"I got a cake, ain't it nice, a, a?"miroku said showing them the cake

HAPPY

BIRTHDAY

SANGO "yeah miroku I'm sure sango would love it"kagome said looking t the cake

"what's with the star?"inuyasha

"It came with the cake"miroku

"so why'd you throw that table at me?"miroku said rubbing the bump on his head down

"why do you think!"inuyasha

"God don't have to get all mad"miroku

"ok so the parties at 4 tomorrow"kagome

"yep I got like 25 people besides us"miroku

"great"kagome

Knock Knock

"I got it"inuyasha said going to the door

"inuyasha honey how nice to see you where's kagome?"miota

"mom me and miroku are in here"kagome yelled

"hi kids"miota said coming into the living room and tenchi went up stairs

"hi mom where planning sangos party look at the cake"kagome

"ok then night kids, remember you have no school tomorrow so stay up as late as you want"miota said going up stairs.

"ok guy night"miroku said heading for the door

"hold up there"inuyasha said grabbing his collar

"say a word and I'll hang you my self"inuyasha

"hehehe ok"miroku said running

"night kagome"inuyasha said leaving

Sorry it's so short…. But I was just bored. I updated once today too by the way. I'm going to turn it down on the lemon and limes for a bit. I see that I have some really young kids starting to read this story. SO IF YOUR UNDER 13 DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU CAN READ ABOUT SEX WITH OUT FREAKING OUT!

**----------Alyssa **


	43. Beating

**OK this is a ****Drama** **piece!**

"ok ok one two three"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANGO!"Everyone in the dojo jumped up as she turned on the light

"AAHHH I CAN'T BELEIVE IT!"sango was jumping up and down as inuyasha and miroku dragged her onto the stage

"ok ok people listen up! WHERE ALL HERE TO SAY HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY TO SANGO!! SO LET SHOW HER HOW HAPPY WE ARE FOR HER"miroku yelled into the mic. People started throwing roses onto the stage and screaming.

"you like it sango?"kagome asked coming up on stage with kikyo and koga

"oh I love it"sango said giving everyone a hug

"great but sango we have a surprise for you"kagome

"really what is it!"sango

"look out side"kikyo said pushing her to the door as everyone fallowed

"AHH!!!! YOU GOT ME A CAR!!!"sango said jumping up and down. Her can was a sports car painted white.

"you're parents got it for you"kagome

"we just picked the color and car"kikyo

"OK everyone back in side time to party"koga said as everyone rushed back in side

"ok sango you're car will be in your garage"inuyasha said jumping into the car

"thanks inuyasha!"sango

"yasha come back soon"kagome

"be back in 15 minutes"inuyasha said heading out to sangos

"ok that's good"inuyasha parking the car and walking out but…..

SMASH!

Inuyasha turned around and headed back to sango's house, he walked though the open door. What he saw shocked him he never thought he'd see this. Sango's mom and dad where fighting throwing things and screaming. Inuyasha went in and snuck pass them, he headed for kohaku's room

Knock knock

Inuyasha knocked on the door but know one answered, so he pushed pen the door. Kohaku was on the floor holding his arm.

"hey haku you ok?'inuyasha said sitting down next to him. Kohaku didn't answer him he just sat there staring at the floor

"mom and dad still fight?"kohaku

"yeah how'd you get that piece of glass in your arm?"inuyasha said not looking at him

"I flunked my math test so dad got mad and hit me, then him and mom started fight ause they missed sango's birthday…. Mom throw glass cup it missed dad and hit me in the arm"kohaku said as inuyasha stared at him.

"He hit you before?"inuyasha

"yeah he only my step dad anyway"kohaku

"they hit sango too?"inuyasha asked looking at his cut, it was deep and the glass was still there

" yeah that's why she doesn't really where shorts and stuff"kohaku said trying to pull out the glas but he only hissed in pain.

"hold still"inuyasha said squeezing the area around the cut and pulled out the glass. Inuyasha quickly wrapped the cut in a piece of his shirt.Inuyasha picked him up and piggy backed him down stairs

"WHO ARE…."sango's mom trailed off when she realized who it was

"inuyasha"sango's dad walk to forwards him, inuyasha stepped back, kohaku had passed out of the pain. Inuyasha walked to forwards the door

"inuyasha stop"sango mom said running to him

"stop what stop trying to save his kid"inuyasha opened the door and walked out. He ran to the police station.

"hello sir how many I help you?"the police officer asked

"His is Kohaku Chinkion, he lifes with his mom, step dad and sister. His step dad beats both him and his sister his parents are at his house right now fighting"inuyasha said pointing to the kid on his back

"I see ok then and why where you in the house?"

"I'm Inuyasha Tahashi, I'm a close friend of his sisters"inuyasha said as the man picked up the phone

"ok we are sending people down there now. How old is the sister?"

"she just turned 17 today"

"I guess we have to put them in foster care"

"no wait I can take care of them"inuyasha

" Mr. Tahashi I don't think that your parents would let you"

"They will get let me call them"inuyasha

"ok then" the man said as inuyasha pulled out his phone

"hello mom?"inuyasha

"_inuyasha homey are you ok what's wrong?"Izayoi_

"mom put me on speaker I need to talk to you and dad"inuyasha

"Inuyash your on speaker now what is it?"Inutashi 

"ok mom dad I have a big favor to ask"inuyasha

"_what is it?"Inutashi_

"can sango and her brother live in one of our house for a while please"inuyasha

"_why!?!?!"Inutashi_

"um.. how do I say this…. Ok sango's dad hits her and her brother, I went down to her house to day a saw, I'm at the police station right now and they might send them to foster care if they don't have some place to stay"inuyasha

"oh poor sango, they can stay at the house a few blocks from us they can stay as long as they need"Izayoi

"_of cores well help them move tomorrow"Inutashi_

"thanks mom and dad bye"inuyasha said hanging up

"you heard that!"inuyasha said turning to the cop

"ok then they can stay with you"the police officer

"bye then"inuyasha said walking out

Knock Knock

"hello kagome what are you doing here?"Izayoi said opening the door

"is inuyasha here he didn't come back to the party"kagome saud worried

"well it's 2 am he should be back soon"Izayoi said letting her in

"kagome how nice to see you"Inutashi

"hi"kagome

"kagome why don't you…"Izayoi was cut off by a knock on the door

"inuyasha your home kagomes here"Izayoi

"yasha are you ok? Where'd you go? Why is kohaku with you? Did you hear cops are at sango's house? What.."kagome was cut off my inuyasha putting his hand over her mouth

"my head kag's to many questions"inuyasha

"oh is this the little guy?"Izayoi

"yeah"inuyasha

"HEY INUYASHA!!!"sota said running down stairs

"HEY KOHAKU!!! HOW'S IT!"sota said yelling to the sleeping kohaku

"you know him?"inuyasha

"yeah his one of my best friends"sota

"why's he here?"kagome

"I'll tell you later"inuyasha said walking up stairs pulling kagome with him.

"Hey inuyasha you can leave kahaku in my room"sota

"ok then"inuyasha said putting him on a sleeping bag and then leaving

"mom kagome going to stay the night"inuyasha said pulling kagome into his room

"OK HONEY BUT REMEMBER WHERE HOME!"Izayoi

"so you going to tell me?"kagome said sitting on the bed

"yeah"inuyasha said sitting next to her and explaining

**5 reviews for next chappy **


	44. Good bye Miroku

"ok sango this is where your be living ok?"inuyasha said showing her around the house.

"thanks inuyasha"sango said looking around

"no problem sango, but shouldn't you tell miroku?"inuyasha asked giving her the house keys

"NO!"sango

"um…."inuyasha

"sorry about that I just don't need him worrying about me, you and kagome do that to much as it is"sango said sitting on her bed

"well ok then, but um.. about your car.."inuyasha

"I know my parents sold it, and I know that you guys bought it"sangi

"oh…"inuyasha

"it's ok I'll just have to walk home, cause I can't let miroku know I'm living here"sango

"well I can drive you home"inuyasha

"huh?"sango

"well this place is only about 3 blocks from my house so I can take you home along with kag's"inuyasha said sitting next to her

"ah….. thanks inuyasha but that's ok I don't wanna be a burden"sango

"HE'S TAKING YOU HOME THAT'S ALL TO IT!"kagome said sitting next to inuyasha

"aw.. thanks kagome"sango

"good now that all the unpacking is done"kagome

"let go order dinner"sango

"NO! I WANNA COOK I PROMISE NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN"inuyasha

"NO!"sango and kagome yelled

"god mess up one time and no one lets you cook anymore"inuyasha

"ok so Chinese, Koran, Japanese, Hawaiian, Mexican, or American?"kagome said putting up the house phone

"I'd like Chinese"sango

"American"inuyasha

"I WANT HAWAIIAN!"kohaku said running into the room

"ME TOO!"sota said fallowing not far behind

"ok then…."kagome

"let just get Japanese"sango

"that works"kagome said dialing the number

Later 

"ok night sango see yeah tomorrow"kagome. Her, sota, and inuyasha drove home

Tomorrow after school 

"ok bye kag's"inuyasha said walking to the door

"bye yasha see you after the meeting"kagome yelled back walking into the Spanish language class room with kikyo.

"SANGO COME BACK I'M SORRY"miroku yelled running after her

"NO YOUR NOT YOU MET IT!"sango yelled not looking back. She walked straight pass inuyasha and pulled his ear she dragged him out the door

"SANGO LET GO THAT HURTS!"inuyasha yelled in pain. Miroku grabbed inuyasha's sleeve and pulled him.

"SANGO I DIDN'T MEAN!"miroku said pulling inuyasha's sleeve

"YES YOU DID COME ON INUYASHA!"sango said pulling his other sleeve.

Few minutes later 

RIP!

Inuyashas sleeves ripped off him. Miroku and Sango both fell back on their butt

"now…. Are you two going to tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! OR DO I HAVE TO BEAT IT OUT OF MIROKU!"inuyasha

"HEY WHY ME!?!?!?!"miroku

"SHUT UP AND TALK BOTH OF YOU!"inuyasha yelled in anger

"miroku broke up with me!!!"sango

"WHAT!"inuyasha

"Sango I didn't mean it!"miroku

"yes you did!"sango

"WELL IF YOU JUST TELL ME WHY I CAN'T GO OVER TO YOUR HOUSE OR PICK YOU UP FROM YOUR HOUSE EVER AGAIN! THEN MAYBE I WON'T HAVE SAID THAT!"miroku

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!"sango

"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND OF CORSE IT IS!'miroku

"NO IT'S NOT AND YOUR NOT MY BOYFRIEND YOUR NOT EVEN MY FRIEND!"sango. Miroku didn't move he just stared at her in shock.

"COME ON INUYASHA YOUR TAKING ME HOME RIGHT NOW"sango yelled pulling inuyasha to the car.

"FINE THEN IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANNA BE THAT WAY WE'RE OVER FOR GOOD!"miroku yelled walking into the school.

A week later 

Sango and miroku still haven't talked yet

"hey guys have you seen miroku?"inuyasha

"haven't seem him all day"kagome

"I better go look for him"inuyasha

"let all go"kikyo

"ok"inuyasha

"hey sango coming with?"kagome

"ah… I guess but I'm not talking to him"sango said fallowing them out of the school

Night 

"dam where is he"inuyasha

"I don't know but I'm starting to worry"kagome

"yeah me too"kikyo

"wait I got his sent"inuyasha said racing off to a apartment building

"he's in there?"kikyo

"sniff sniff no he's on top the building!"inuyasha

On top the building 

"MIROKU STOP WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"inuyasha said as they got to the roof. Miroku was standing on the edge of the roof ready to fall off

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!!! SANGO DOESN'T LOVE ME WHY SHOULD I LIVE!"miroku said starting to step off the edge

"MIROKU STOP!"kikyo

"MIROKU YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"kagome

"GOOD BYE MY FRIENDS!"miroku said about to jump when…..

"MIROKU STOP I STILL LOVE YOU"Sango yelled running to him

"SSSSAAAAANNNNNGGGGGOOOOOO!"miroku yelled her name as he jumped off the 30 story building.

"MIROKU!!!!!"sango yelled falling to her knees half why to him


	45. What should I get?

Mean time 

Koga was walking down the street.

"ah.. where are those guys I'm getting bored"

BONK!

A watch fell and hit koga on the head

"AH WHAT THE FUCK! Hey this looks like mirokus watch"koga said looking at the watch, he looked up.

"AAAHHHHHH!"miroku yelled as he fell upside down to his dome. Koga jumped up and grabbed him by the leg then jumped back onto the roof

"WHAT THE HELL MIROKU DID YOU GO EMO OR SOMETHING!'koga yelled dropping iroku on the floor of the roof.

"MIOKRU YOUR OK!"sango said giving him a hug

"sango that hurts"miroku said trying to breath. Sango squeezed tighter around his neck

"OH DOES IT WELL MAYBE YOUR THINK TWICE BEFORE TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF"sango yelled as miroku passed out and she let go.

"um.. should we help him?"inuyasha

"if you have a death wish go ahead"kagome

"let go I'm getting tired"kikyo said as they all left sango to beat up miroku.

Next day 

"ahh.. miroku you ok?"kagome said looking at miroku. He had a black eye a missing baby tooth messed up hair and looked like he was in a great deal of pain.

"hahaha yeah sango and me are doing great and she won't leave me alone now"miroku said as sango appeared behind him.

"and you don't have a problem with that do you?!?'sango said grabbing his ear

"no my dear sango"miroku said mouthing the words 'Save Me please'

"no chance"koga

"let go miroku" sango said pulling him

"I fell sorry for him"inuyasha

"yeah"kagome

A few moths later 

Miroku wounds healed completely, and inuyasha's 17 birthday was coming up

"so guys what should I get inuyasha for a persent this year?"kagome asked kikyo, sango, koga, and miroku before inuyasha came

"how about a dvd"kikyo

"a video game"

"don't ask me"koga

"you should dress up like a…"miroku was cut off by sango hitting him on the head

"ignore him kagome"sango

"ah.. I don't know what to get"kagome

**night**

Inuyasha and kagome sat on inuyasha sofa watching a movie

"hey yasha?"kagome said eating popcorn

"yeah"inuyasha

'what do you want for your birthday?"kagome

"nothing"inuyasha

"come on you have to want something"kagome

"nop I don't want a thing"inuyasha

"but then how will I know what to get you"kagome wined

"don't get me anything, I got you that's all I want"inuyasha

"aw.. yasha that bull"kagome said glaring at him

"yeah I know your not that good"inuyasha said getting hit by a pillow and falling off the bed. Kagome grabbed the popcorn bowl and dumped it on him.

**OK people you did want miroku to die I know, I wasn't going to kill them I wrote this chapter right after a made the last one. What should kagome get inuyasha? I'm open to any suggestions. Please review. **


	46. Island

**First of all I'd like to welcome ****Brittany143****my newest viewer**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAY INUYASHA!"everyone shouted as inuyasha opened the door. It was inuyasha's birthday and all his closet friends came to his house.

"takes everyone"inuyasha said opening his presents. From sango a new sheath for his sword, from miroku a dvd that he wasn't even thinking of watching, koga got him anew jacket, kikyo got some CD's and kagome hadn't given her gift YET!

"ok son for our gift you and kagome get to go on a one day trip to Kuoko, oyu know that island about 200 yards away from us"inutashi

"yes and just so you know your parents won't fallow we're going to watch tem till you come back"sango

"you are?"Izayoi

"yes in fact if you try to get away we're chain you to that chair over there"miroku added

"um… what about kagomes parents?"Inutashi

"we got sota to watch them"koga

"thanks guys"inuyasha

"ok well the boat leaves in 30 minutes"Inutashi said as inuyasha and kagome started to walk up stairs but stopped

"hey dad you remember to put fuel in this time right?"inuyasha

"um…. No"Inutashi

BANG!

Izayoi slapped inutashi in the back of his head

"sometimes I wonder why I married you"Izayoi said sighing as everyone else laughed

Leaving 

"OK HAVE FUN HONEY!"izayoi shouted from the shore

"HEY REMEMBER WE WILL ALWAYS KNOW WHAT YOURE DOING!!!"Inutashi shouted as the boat let the harbor.

"wwoo we're here I was getting bored"kagome said flopping down on the bed

"I was already bored, and sick with you painting your toes"inuyasha

"Hey! their nice"kagome said pointing to her colored toes.

"yeah yeah yeah"inuyasha said sitting in a chair

"so how'd you're parents get us this place?"kagome

"this is the spring home I just don't come here a lot anymore"inuyasha

"who's room is this?"kagome

"mine"inuyasha

"it's so big-big-big"kagome said echoing herself

"yeah I guess"inuyasha said laying on the bed next to her

"Hey kag's?"inuyasha said staring at the ceiling

"yeah?"kagome. Inuyasha flipped over and hovered above her, he leaded down and whispered in her ear.

"can I have you as my present this time"inuyasha said with a husky voice nibbling on her ear lobe

"yasha…."

**What do you want kagome to say? tell me and I'll writ another chappy today, Lemon or no Lemon your chose….**


	47. Outfit that could kill

"Yasha….. sorry but no"kagome said as inuyasha looked at her in shock normally she would say yes. Kagome pushed him off her and she went to grab her bag, she started to dig though it

"Um.. kagome what you doing?"inuyasha

"Getting your present"kagome said pulling out a bag

"Ok what is it?"inuyasha

"You'll see"kagome said going into the bathroom and closing the door

A few minutes later 

Kagome opened the door and came out dressed like a play boy bunny**(Thanks ****chimis**** for the play boy bunny idea!)**

Inuyasha was lying on the bed half asleep with his eyes closed; kagome cheeped over to him so she won't wake him. She stood above him ready to yell boo or something but then…

Inuyasha pushed his leg out and kagome fell. Inuyasha caught her and flipped them over on top the bed.

"I like my present"inuyasha whispered into her ear

"Well you can look but no touching this was expensive"kagome

"Aw… please"inuyasha said flicking her bunny ears

"No"kagome

"Please"inuyasha said kissing where her mating mark was

"Only if you do something for me first"kagome

"What?"inuyasha said looking at her

"you have to promise your always where this"kagome said taking out a gold locket with both their pictures in it. (**Thanks ****Intaiya ****for the locket Idea!)**

Inuyasha grabbed the locket and looked at it

"Girly ain't it"Inuyasha said looking at it

"Fine I'll jus get dressed and.."kagome as cut off

"Ok Ok Ok I'll wear it"inuyasha said putting it on

"Happy?"inuyasha

"Very"kagome said happily

Inuyasha started to play the zipper on the back of the outfit

"Remember no ripping this outfit"kagome

"But that's half the fun"inuyasha

"Rip it and no more love from me"kagome said pouting

"Fine"inuyasha said just zipping it down in the back

Ok Kids Lemon going to start so if you don't like Lemons stop reading right here and just wait for the next chappy.

Inuyasha pulled down her one-piece outfit and was happy that she wasn't wearing anything under it.

He was starting to get harder then he was before when he saw her like that. Inuyasha gave her chest one hard squeeze as she moaned in pleasure. Kagome flip them over much to his surprise, she started to grind him and take off his cloths

"You don't like being teased do you"kagome

"Feh! Ok you made your point"inuyasha said flipping them over

"Hey Kag's?"inuyasha said licking her belly

"Yeah"kagome said half moaning

"Can we do this some where else just for me"inuyasha

"What do you mean?'kagome

"I wanna do this on the table"inuyasha whispered into her ear

"Ok but what if you um.. you know stance the table"kagome

"There's already a cloth on the table we can just throw it away"inuyasha said starting to lick her clit

"oooo…..yasha…ok…just stop the teasing"kagome moaned. Inuyasha qikly picked her up ad paced her on the table. He got on top of her and pushed the tip of his cock into her pussy. Kagome pulled her lips up to try get him in father but he just lifted up higher

"Inuyasha you ass! I thought.. AAAAHH!!'kagome stopped what she was saying and screamed in pleasure as inuyasha slammed into her. Inuyasha bent over her and whispered

"You want it rough or easy?"inuyasha said getting ready to start moving

"The first one please"kagome begged.

"Tell me if it goes to far"Inuyasha said as kagome nodded a yes

Inuyasha laid his lower body weight on her, as he said to slam into her hard and fast not even waiting for her to tell him. Kagome was screaming by now, as she released at least 3 times already.

"INUYASHA!"kagome screamed his name as she came for the forth time, inuyasha bit down into her neck as he released into side her forgetting to wear any protection this time, did I forget to say kagome had her period.

A flash a light came from the window, it looked like a camera flash

"what.. was…that?"kagome said panting

"I..don't..knowww"inuyasha held the last part as the table snapped in half. Inuyasha held kagome close making sure she didn't get hurt.

"kag's you ok?"inuyasha said looking into her eyes

"yeah I'm fine"kagome said inuyasha gave her a kiss. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, he laid her down and covered her with the blanket.

"yasha where you going?"kagome said falling into a deep sleep as inuyasha put on his boxers.

"no where"inuyasha said looking out the window to see where the flash came from he saw no one. So he walked to the bed and laid down next to kagome.

**Please review for next chappy**


	48. Stranger Knocks

"Inuyasha kagome welcome back"sango said as they came though the door of inuyasha's house

"hey guys where's my mom and dad?"inuyasha

"in the kitchen hanging around"koga. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and broke into laughter

"Inuyasha stop laughing and untie us!"Inutashi shouted. Him and Izayoi where both chained to the ceiling hanging up said down. Inuyasha went and undid the chains.

"so how was your trip?'Inutashi

"fun"inuyasha

"great"kagome

"did you enjoy the view?"sango

"Yeah but um…"kagome

"um we kind of need a new table"inuyasha

"why?"Izayoi

"well me and kagome had a little fight and I get carried away and broke the table with my fist"inuyasha

"aw.. Inuyasha this is like the time you broke the chair toughing a tantrum"Izayoi

"sorry"inuyasha

One month and a few days later 

"blaaaaa"kagome throw up in the toilet

"sis are you ok?"sota said sitting in her room

"I'm fine sota"kagome said getting up

"kagome you ready?"miota said coming into the room. Kagome walked out looking sick

"kagome are you ok?"miota said felling her daughters head

"your burning up"miota

"I'm fine mom I need to go to school"kagome

"you sure?"miota

"yes"kagome said kicking everyone out so she could get dressed

After school 

"kag's you sure your ok"inuyasha said doing his home work

"yeah I'm fine my stomach just hurt"kagome

"I'll get you some tea"inuyasha said walking down stairs

"here better?"inuyasha said as she drank the green tea

"yeah I think I ate something bad"kagome

"ok then I'll take you home"inuyasha said opening his window. He jumped down and then so did kagome he caught her and carried her to her window.

"night"inuyasha said giving her a kiss before leaving

"night"kagome

Few days later 

"ok bye mom bye dad well be back after the fair"inuyasha said as him, kagome, kikyo,miroku,sango, and koga all left for the school fair.

"ok bye honey see you tomorrow your all staying at koga tonight right?"Izayoi

"yeah"inuyasha said as they all took off in their cars.

Knock Knock

"hello?"Inutashi said opening the door

"hello Inuyasha's father I'm guessing"a man at the door said. He was dressed in a drivel man out fit.

"yes are you a friend of his?"Inutashi

"you could say that well anyway I found this picture and I think you're like to see it have a good day"The man said handing him a manila envelope and disappearing into the night

"That was odd"Inutashi said walking into the pallor

"Who was it"Izayoi said looking at a cooking book

"Don't know he gave me this but"Inutashi said handing the envelope to her

"what is it"Izayoi said playing with the flap she flapped it on and…….


	49. Secert reviled

Izayoi flipped open the envelope and took out the pic. The first ting she did was drop the picture on the sofa. She got up

"Izayoi what was it?"Inutashi said as he's wife walked over to the kitchen. She picked up a chair and throw it agents the wall

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH INUYASHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"Izayoi started to yell in anger. Inutashi went over the sofa making sure not to get in his wife's way. He looked at the picture then picked it up and went out side, he was holding his breath till he got to the front of kagomes house.

"cough cough TENCHII MIOTAAAAA GET OUT HERE!! NOW!!!!"Inutashi yelled banging on the door like he was insane.

"dam Inutashi what is it?"tenchi said coming out side with miota.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR"all he did was growl and try hold in his anger. He crumpled the picture and then dropped it into tenchis hand. He unraveled the picture and looked at it, he started to strangle Inutashi

"YOU BAKA HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN WHAT IF MY KAGOMES PREGNANT!!! THEN WHAT!"Tenchi yelled

"DON'T ASK ME!!! IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE YOUR GIRL WAS FIGHTING WITH HIM!!!!"Inutashi

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"Izayoi ran out of the house and went over to them

At the fair a few hours later 

"hey inuyasha I'm going to head back ok I'm tired"Kagome

"I'm coming with you"Inuyasha

"No that's ok sango and me are going back, make sure miroku doesn't do anything too baka"kagome said getting into the car with sango

"ok bye"inuyasha giving her a quick kiss

"Thanks sango"kagome said getting out of the car, she walked into her house and into the living room. Inutashi, Izayoi, Miota, and Tenchi all sat in the living room. They all turned to her when she came in, miota looked disappointed, tenchi looked anger, and so did Inutashi, Izayoi looked like she was ready to go crazy.

"um… did something happen"kagome said stepping father in.

"kagome please take a seat"Izayoi said pointing two the two chairs across from the sofa she sat down.

"kagome here go up stairs and use this"Miota said handing her a little box. Kagome galped at what it said on the box. She walked up stairs and took the test she walked back down stairs and sat down.

"what was it?"Tenchi

"postive"kagome

"KAGOME I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WE TRUSTED YOU!!! YOU'VE THOUGHEN YOUR LIFE AWAY!! IF IT WASN'T FOR ABORTION!!"Tenchi started to yelled at his daughter

"dad I'm not getting an abortion"kagome

"KAGOME LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER!! WHAT YOUR'VE DONE IS SICK YOUR TO YOUNG!! YOUR WORSE THEN A WHORE! AT LEAST THEY DON'T WANNA KEEP THE BABYS"Miota started to yell at her daughter

"IT'S NOT FAIR I LOVE INUYASHA I WANT THIS BABY!!!'kagome

"WHAT IF MY SON DOESN'T WANT IT!! THIS BABY WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR FUTURE AND MY SONS AS WELL!! YOU'D BE SELFISH TO KEEP HIS BABY!! YOU'D BE STUPID!"Inutashi started to yell.

**2 hours later at the fair**

"bye guys I'm heading back"Inuyasha said heading back home. He went to kagome house and opened the front door when….

**Wanna know what happens to inuyasha and kagome fine out soon. 5 review for next chappy.**


	50. Punishment

Inuyasha opened the door and walked in when he heard some one crying and the smell salt-water tears. He walked into the living room where kagome sat crying her eyes out into her hands. Everyone else was just sitting on the sofa and waiting to see what inuyasha would do. Inuyasha dropped the back pack that was in his hand and hugged kagome.

"kagome what's wrong why are you cry?"inuyasha said as kagome just kept crying

SMACK! The noise echoed though the silent room 

Inutashi stood in front of inuyasha who was in shock. Never had his father or mother once slapped him in the face he wondered way.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!"Inuyasha yelled in anger turning to his father

"YOUR DONE ENOUGH!! KAGOOME WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM WHY WE'RE ALL HERE!"Inutashi

"y (sniff) asha (sniff) I'm (sniff) pre (sniff) gnant (sniff) I'm (sniff) sorry"kagome said drying her tears

" kagome THAT'S GREAT!"Inuyasha said giving her a hug

"your not mad?"kagome

"no way would I be, I love you"inuyasha. Tenchi stood up and ripped them apart

"now for your punishment meant, or should I say punishments"Tenchi

" Number one you two are no longer to date"Izayoi

"Number two you two can't talk to each or in anyway"Tenchi

"Number three you can't hang out together"Inutashi

"Number four kagome you will be driven to school, everyday my me and come home with me as well"Miota

"but…"kagome and inuyasha started

"Number five kagome your getting an abortion"Izayoi

"Number six you are not aloud out of the house every again unless one of us go with you"Miota

"same for us"Inutashi

" Number seven at every lunch you well stay in a teachers room and they will watch you to make sure you two don't see each other"Tenchi

"WHAT'S NOT FAIR!!"Inuyasha yelled

"INUYASHA YOU HAVE DISGRACED THIS FAMILY!! YOU COULD YOU HAVE BEEN LIKE YOUR BROTHER AND STAYED SINGLE TO 23!"Inutashi

"BECAUSE SESSHOMARU HAS NO FELLINGS FOR ANYONE OR ANYTHING!!"Inuyasha

"BOTH OF YOU!! STOP FIGHTING INUYASHA WHERE GOING HOME!'Izayoi

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING KAGOME!"Inuyasha yelled

"INUYASHA WHERE GOING OR DO YOU WANT US TO MAKE THIS EVEN WORSE FOR YOU TWO"Izayoi

"ok bye kagome I'll make this better I promise"inuyasha whispered as he left

A week later inuyasha's 

Inutashi was putting bars on inuyasha's windows. Inuyasha sat in his room and glared at his father

"inuyasha dinners ready"Izayoi said coming into the room. Inuyasha glared at his mother as she walked over to his bed and sat down.

"come on inuyasha time for dinner, you haven't eaten all day"Izayoi. Inuyasha stayed silent never breaking his glared of hatred. School would be starting again tomorrow and inuyasha was so happy maybe if he was lucky he could talk to kagome in on of their periods.

"Inuyasha listen to your mother lets go"Inutashi said trying to push his son off the bed.

"fine I'm coming mother"Inuyasha said as Izayoi widened her eyes a bit. Inuyasha's voice was cold and uncaring, his eyes showed no care for her or his father, he had never called her mother before only mom and mommy when he was younger. Inuyasha got up and went down stairs to the table sesshomaru was sitting down. Inuyasha sat across from him as Izayoi sat at the end of the table and Inutashi on the over end.

"here you go inuyasha now eat"Inutashi said putting a plat in front of him packed with food

**few minutes later**

"Inuyasha why aren't you eating?"sesshomaru said full aware of way. Sesshomaru he came over hoping to get him to eat something.

"not your business Fuffly"inuyasha said coldly. Sesshomaru stood up and was about to punch inuyasha in the head but stopped when we saw that he wasn't making a move to doge it. He sat back down and starting eating again everyone was staring at inuyasha waiting for him to do something. Inuyasha just sat there and looked down at his lap.

Knock Knock

"I got it"Izayoi

"Inuyasha look mirokus here"Izayoi said letting him in a pushing him into the kitchen to eat. Inutashi and Izayoi invited him over earlier to try cheer their son up. He sat next to inuyasha as Izayoi started to throw food on his plat to tell the truth he wasn't even hungry.

"YO inuyasha man you gotta eat"Miroku said pocking him

"not hungry"inuyasha

"come on I'll race you"miroku

"no thanks miroku"inuyasha said not even looking at him. His bangs blocking his eyes form being seen.

Later 

"thank you for the dinner good bye"Miroku said leaving sadly even he couldn't get inuyasha to eat a thing.

Meanwhile 

"kagome honey can I come in"Miota sai knocking on the door

"NO! GO AWAY!'kagome. Even since a last week kagome wouldn't let anyone in her room but sango and sota. She only ate when sota threatened to jump out the window to his doom. But she ate very little.

"Hey sis can I come in"sota said knocking on the door. Kagome opened the door and pulled him in then slammed the door on her mother.

"what is it sota?'kagome

" I got this from miroku"sota said giving her a piece of paper

"miroku he was here?"kagome

"no he went over to big brothers but then came by to drop this off"sota said as kagome started to open it

Hey kagome, well I heard what happened, and I told sango, kikyo, and koga alreadt they all feel bad for you two. I'll see you tomorrow in school seeing as you where so called asleep when I came bye

_--------your friend pervey miroku the monk------------_

The last part made her giggle a bit.

"thanks sota"kagome

"sis are you going to eat all your food today?"sota

"no I'm not hungry"kagome

"please sis for me"sota

"no sota"kagome. Sota gave showed her a tray of her fav kind of sushi and put it in front of her

"mom knows it's your favorite"sota said holding out the chop sticks for her

"I'm not hungry"kagome

"Kagome please your die if you don't"sota

"I don't care anymore"kagome

"I'll jump out the window if you don't'sota

"no you won't"kagome said as sota walked over to the window and opened it. He hung his feet of the edge and was ready to jump when.

"Sota stop!"kagome said grabbing him and dragging him back in. Sota had put a matters covered in leaves on the bottom just in case he ever did have to jump.

"I'll eat ok"kagome said putting some sushi in her motuh

"yes"sota


	51. New look for two

Inuyasha's house 

Inuyasha walked down the stairs ready for school and sat in the living room.

"ok inuyasha ready to WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEAR!!'Inutashi yelled walking into the living room. Inuyasha was wearing baggy pants, and shirt that said 'Fuck you bitch' and a red Banda on his head.

"cloths"was all inuyasha said

"go up stairs and change"Inutashi

"why should I"Inuyasha

"if your not going to change that the rag off"Inutashi

"what this, it's the blood sign I like it haven't worn it in a long time"Inuyasha

"INUYASHA!!! LISTEN TO ME AND GO CHANGE!"Inutashi

"don't fell like it old man"inuyasha

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhh just get in the car"Inutashi. Inuyasha got in the car as his father drove him to school

Kagomes house 

"mom kagomes ready"sota

"ok then lets go"miota. Kagome walked down the stairs

"sis you look like kikyo, or your dressing like her"sota

"AH KAGOME YOU UP STAIRS AND CHANGE!"Tenchi

"FU!"kagome said walking out the door. ( if you can guess what kikyo dresses like in his story, thrn you should know how kagome looks)

"kagome go change"miota

"why should I hag"kagome

"you look like a slut"miota

"so, just drive hag"kagome

School first period 

Inuyasha sat next to kagom with sango in front of her and miroku in front of him. Koga sat to his side, and kikyo to kagomes side.

"Inuyasha what's with the look?"koga said looking at his cloths

"nothing"inuyasha, his voice was cold, dark, and felled with pain.

"kagome why are you dressing like kikyo that's not you"sango

"cause I know my parents hate it"kagome, she turned to inuyasha. Inuyasha leaded over and gave her a small kiss, and a hug.

"I'm happy I can still be with you in school"kagome

"me too"inuyasha. Inutashi and Tenchi walked in and started talking to the teacher who made a sad face. They soon left.

"Inuyasha switch with Momo and kagome switch with Hojo"the teacher. Inuyasha and kagome both moved seats and then looked up at the teacher, she seemed a bit sad.

Lunch 

"hey inuyasha man time to go to lunch"miroku

"yeah get up"koga

"I have to stay here"inuyasha

"what?"miroku

"it's part of my punchiest"inuyasha

"ok then well see you soon"koga said as they left. Inuyasha sat in the soc. St class room with the teacher and kagome sat in the English class room with the teacher.

"here's you lunch"a man said coming in with two lunchs. He gave on to the teacher and placed onw in front of inuyasha.

"inuyasha you should eat"Teacher. Inuyasha throw the food off the table and to the wall

"not hungry"inuyasha

"you parents told me you haven't eaten for to days"Teacher

"so"inuyasha

"so it that why you fluked the test today"the teacher

"maybe"inuyasha

"inuyasha you're a straight A student in all the classes you have, why did you put the words FU on your paper."the teacher said showing him the paper, that's all he put in big letters.

"let me fix that"inuyasha said writing something else on the paper now it read. Fu Teach

"that's much better, is this because you aren't aloud to date is kagome anymore"Teacher

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRR What do you know?"inuyasha growled

"everything your parents told all the teachers"Teacher

"wow thanks"inuyasha

Lunch kagome 

"kagome here's you food"the English teacher said giving her the food

"not hungry"kagome

"kagome look at this test what do you see"the teacher said giving her the test paper from today

"I see an F-"kagomesaid not caring

"kagome I saw you studying this week with Mr. Inuyasha, you always get A's in this class why the sudden drop"Teacher

"you know why my father told you"Kagome

"So you know then, when you going for your abortion?"

"next month"kagome

"ah I see"

"here I think you might like this story"the teacher said handing her a large book. Kagome opened red the cover.

"Runaway love"kagome

"it's that the name of a song my Mary J.?"kagome

"yes the story is based on the song, did you ever just sit down and listen to the words"teacher

"no why?"kagome

"try listening to the words, and try to get idea's from it too"teacher

"ok then"kagome said opening the book about starting to read.


	52. Runaway Love

One month later 

"Inuyasha look at this report card"Izayoi. It had been a month since inuyasha and kagome had last talked to each other.

"I see it"inuyasha.

"Inuyasha seeing as you have failed all your classes we had deiced to mover to America"Inutashi

"NO FUCKEN WAY I'M I MOVING!!"Inuyasha

"INUYASHA WE LEAVE TOMORROW MORNING SO GET PACKED!"

Izayoi

"I HATE YOU!! BURN IN HELL!"Inuyasha said running up the stairs

Night 

Inuyasha got on to his computer and went into a chat room called 'FU parents'

Yasha 911 log in Doggy girl Bs log in 

-_Hey never seen you here before, who are you-----Yasha 911_

- _I'm new name kagome, what's yours?------Doggy girl Bs_

- _Kag's it's me inuyasha, how are you?------Yasha 911_

- _Yasha ooo I'm doing ok, I really miss you------Doggy Girl Bs_

- _I miss you too. I'm moving tomorrow-------yasha 911_

- _WHAT NO YOU CAN'T!!!----Doggy Girl Bs_

- _I know I don't wanna so I've been thinking-----Yasha 911_

- _Thinking what?-------------Doggy Girl 911_

- _Kagome will you runaway with me?-------Yasha 911_

- _What of cores! Right now?----------Doggy girl Bs_

- _Yes get your things packed and stand by your window, were taking my car---Yasha 911_

- _Ok see you soon--------------Doggy girl 911 log off_

- _Yasha 911 log off_

Inuyasha went packed all his cloths, and tool all the money he had in his safe. Kagome got all her things and sat by the window.

CRAKE! 

Inuyasha broke though the windows and the bars. Kagome jumped out her window and landed on the matters

'sota?'kagome thought as she landed on the matters

"KAG'S COME ON"Inuyasha called starting the car. Kagome though her things in the back seat and jumped in the front.

"INUAYASHA STOP GET BACK IN THE HOUSE"Inutashi said coming out side. Kagome parents and little brother came out as well with Izayoi

"come on start"Inuyasha said as his parents where getting close

"yes got it"inuyasha hit the gas and speed off. They easy got away from their parents but the problem now was getting away from the cops.

They soon hit the country side of Japan.

"where should we go yasha?"kagome

"how about some where in America"inuyasha

"I'd like that hey lets turn on the radio"kagome. She pressed the button and the song started

_Runaway Love_

Runaway Love 

_Now little lisa is only 9 years old_

_Shes tryin to figure out why the world is so cold_

_Why shes all all alone and they never met her family_

_Mamas always gone and she never met her daddy_

_Part of her is missin and nobody will listenin_

_Mama is on drugs gettin high up in the kitchen_

_Bringin home men at different hours of the night_

_Startin with laughs--usually endin in a fight_

_Sneak into her room while her mamas knocked out_

_Tryin to have his way and little lisa says 'ouch'_

_She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her_

_Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her_

_Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

_Nothin else to do but some get some clothes and pack_

_She says shes bout to run away and never come back._

_Hook_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Verse 2_

_Little nicole is only 10 years old_

_Shes steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold_

_Why shes not pretty and nobody seems to like her_

_Alcoholic step dad always wanna strike her_

_ Runaway Love lyrics found on _

_Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises_

_Teachers ask questions she makin up excuses_

_Bleedin on the inside, cryin on the out_

_Its only one girl really knows what she about_

_Her name is lil stacy and they become friends_

_Promise that they always be tight til the end_

_Until one day lil stacy gets shot_

_A drive by bullet went stray up on her block_

_Now nicole stuck up in the world on her own_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

_Nothin else to do but some get some clothes and pack_

_She says shes bout to run away and never come back._

_Hook_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

**Bang! **

"Hello inuyasha kagome, you didn't think you could get away did you"Naraku said landing on the car

"kagome that the wheel"inuyasha said jumping on the roof of the car

"your going down naraku"inuyasha said lugged at him

"Why don't you be a good half breed and go back home, I didn't give your parents that picture all for nothing"Naraku said laughing

"THAT WAS YOU"Inuyasha. He's hand went though his chest and gripped his hreat

"ahhh"Naraku couldn't talk. Inuyasha squeezed his heart

"it over, you never had a chance at wining"Inuyasha ripped his heart out and kicked him on to the road

"dam you"Naraku said with his last breath

_Verse 3_

_Little erica is eleven years old_

_Shes steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold_

_So she pops x to get rid of all the pain_

_Cause shes havin sex with a boy whos sixteen_

_Emotions run deep and she thinks shes in love_

_So theres no protection hes usin no glove_

_Never thinkin bout the consequences of her actions_

_Livin for today and not tomorrows satisfaction_

_The days go by and her belly gets big_

_The father bails out he aint ready for a kid_

_Knowin her mama will blow it all outta proportion_

_Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion_

_Erica is stuck up in the world on her own_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

_Nothin else to do but get her clothes and pack_

_She say shes about to run away and never come back._

_Hook_

Runaway love x8 

"it's over kagome it's finally over"inuyasha. He jumped back into the car and took over

"I love you yasha we can be together now"kagome

"I guess we're a Runaway love"Kagome said showing him the book

"isn't that the English teachers book?"inuyasha

"yeah, I never got the finish it but"kagome

"what's it about?"inuyasha

"it's about two lovers who runaway together in order to stay together, people called them the Runaway love"kagome

"skip to the last page"inuyasha

"ok"kagome opened the last page

"look your school files"kagome said taking them out. There was a note stuck to one

Dear inuyasha and kagome 

Me and the rest of your teachers got your files for you. We figured you'd do anything to stay together, be happy.

"hey kag's what you wanna name the little guy"inuyasha

"how about shippo I always like that name"kagome

"perfect"inuyasha. He leaded over and gave her a kiss. They drove off far into the forest where they would soon get to the harbor and start their new life in America

**Ok OK please review.**

**I'm starting a new story to day called 'best friend' if you like my storys you should start reading this one.**

**Summary for best friend; Inuyasha lives in the hood with his big brother who hits and despises him, his best friend kagome is the only thing stopping him from going bad but when she moves away for a few years what will he do? **

**Rating M**

**Paring Inuyashaxkagome, Mirokuxsango**

**M for lemons and violence **

**Tell me if you think this story will be good.**

**--------------Runaway Love my First Fanfic By Alyssa**


	53. You want a sequel?

**All my loyal reviews! I have decided to take a break from all my other story's but Best Friend and write a squeal to Runaway Love. It'll be Runaway love 2  so look for that title soon. **

**Ohhhh but I won't start unless I get 35 review, that say something about them wanting a squeal. Thanks you every much**

**------------------------Gbaby808**


	54. Runaway Love 2

Hey everyone! Just in case you didn't see already I started Runaway Love 2. Go to my profile and see it.

-----Gbaby808


End file.
